Love & Truth
by Kami-no-Namida
Summary: Once your feelings are requited everything should be perfect shouldn't it? But what if the happiness is to last for a moment only? Will you be content with that much? Or will you fight for this happiness to continue? Mpreg
1. The Beginning, The End

Hi, nice to meet you all (^0^)/

Please, beware, there are **SPOILERS** ahead, from manga up till about chapter 500 (not sure 'bout that and I'm going to mess with some facts anyway), just wanted to warn you...

Also, this chapter as a prologue of some sort - only, more is on the way ;D

Hope you'll enjoy~

_**Main Pairing:**_ SasuNaru~...

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... though I wish I did (TT0TT)

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**1. The End, The Beginning**

Naruto watched the battle in front of him. He still could not believe, that he saw the man before him. That _he_ appeared here, was like a miracle itself.

Naruto watched the raven-haired man, who just cut off the masked man's head. Everyone chanted for him. No one wanted punishments for him at that moment. It was the time to celebrate.

Because it was over.

The battle between two last Uchihas was over.

The shinobi war has ended.

Naruto stood only few steps behind the victorious Uchiha Sasuke when that happened. It should have been him. He was the one who was supposed to finish this battle. Yet, when he was crucially wounded Uchiha appeared and shielded him.

He wondered about the irony of this situation.

'Valley of the End. Why here?'

It was just too odd. In the place, where he was almost killed, by his best friend, to be saved, by the very same person years later.

But thoughts like this still did not answer Naruto's main question.

'_Why_?'

That was what he thought as he caught the exhausted Uchiha, before falling off the edge.

'Why would _he_ save **_me_.'**

As Naruto wondered about this, the raven squirmed a little, looking at the blonde.

„Hey dobe." he said.

„What is it Sasuke-teme?"

„I'm tired."

„I'd bet you are."

„Bring me home." the avenger mumbled.

Naruto only stared wide-eyed back at the man in amazement. Only to see him pass out seconds later.

He smiled at that. The prideful Uchiha actually shoved him a part of his weak side. When he took the exhausted man in his arms he thought about that, it made him feel special.

That was all he ever wanted to be for this raven.

_Special._

'How much meaning can be put into one word?' Naruto thought.

At first he wanted to be special to _someone_. That was, when whole village hated him, when he was only the demon for them. A weapon at best. A monster at worst.

Back then Naruto met Iruka. It was from him, that he first got to know what parent's love may feel like. Iruka was the first one to look at _him_. Not at the fox sealed inside of his body.

But later on, Naruto met Sasuke. It was _Sasuke_, who made the Jinchuuriki realize, that he wanted a different kind of love also.

That he wanted someone to treat him in that special way. To be everything to someone. To mean the world, for only this one person.

He really wanted to take the first place in Sasuke's heart.

Naruto sighed and thought back on his feelings from few years ago.

'Really, to fight with the one you like is childish.'

Naruto sighed again as he still walked in the direction of Konoha's gates.

„Yeah Sasuke-teme, we are going home."

L&T

_Two years and three months later_

As Naruto sat on the bed he watched the sleeping raven sadly. He brushed a strand of black hair off the porcelain-like face and sighed.

'Must I really leave?'

Then he remembered Hokage's words and sighed again.

'Just when everything seemed so perfect... Life is cruel.'

He knew, however, that he will no longer be able to hide the truth from this man. The man whom he loved the most in the world. He knew, that he wouldn't be able to hide the truth that literally grew in his body.

He caressed the slight bulge that was formed on his stomach and looked back at the raven once more.

„We'll see each other as soon as it will be possible. I promise. And you know I never break promises." he mumbled softly, not wanting to wake the man. Then he kissed the slightly open lips and got up from the bed, taking the bag, that he had by his legs.

„I love you, Sasuke. Don't forget that." He said, and jumped from the window onto the next house's roof. Droplets of tears that followed his steps, reflecting the cold moon's light.

L&T

When Sasuke woke up, few hours later, there were no traces of his blonde lover already. Even if he searched the whole house thrice - instead of twice - he would not find some. Except for the movement the curtains made because of the still opened window.

* * *

><p><strong>End here~<strong>

**The next chapter will start a bit earlier than the last part, and it will slowly move on until we get to said last part :D**

**Also, the next will be like three times long then this one. Yahoo~**

**Please review. d=(^0^)=b**

**See ya~ (" -.-)/**


	2. Feelings Intertwined Feelings Unrequited

**Important:** I uploaded this chapter earlier than I said I would because my access to internet died, thus I won't be able to upload for some time, at least a week or so. (I'm bothering my friend now ^^;)

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth <strong>

**2. Feelings Intertwined, Feelings Unrequited**

_Three months before_

(Naruto's POV)

It was around noon when Lee and Sakura announced, that they are going to get married.

We all congratulated them, and also got invited to the celebration that was to be held later that day.

Sincerely, I was surprised by this only a little. More by its timing than the announcement itself, a the two of them have been going out for almost two years already. Sakura started dating Lee around the time Sasuke decided to come back. And even after such a long time I was still unsure why Sasuke decided to come back in the end... After more than three years. There seemed to be no trigger which could have made him push into it.

'Well, he did kill Itachi finally, only to find that everything was not quite what it seemed. He even let go of his plan to destroy Konoha, partly because it was pretty much done before Sasuke could try. Even so it was teme who killed the masked man in the end... Why did Sasuke return, to the village he hated?' could not help but ask myself everytime I saw the raven.

'Well, there is that "I must revive my clan" thing, but still... As far as I know he did not date anyone in the years he was back. And Sasuke dating _anyone_, would have been hot topic of the whole village, so that seemed to not be it...' I sighed. There were just so many things I did not understand about him...

Even so, I still held the memory of the day he returned in my heart securely.

L&T

The celebration was scheduled in the evening, but before that I went with Sasuke to do one more thing.

It was finally the day his chakra cuffs were to be removed. Since it has been exactly two years since he got them and a lot of the villagers gained trust in teme again, allowing them to be taken off as planned.

As Tsunade-baa removed the cuffs, she talked to Sasuke.

„You better not do anything stupid now."

„Hn." was the only "answer" that escaped Sasuke's lips.

„Naruto, you'll look after him, am I right?"

„Of course Tsunade-baa-chan." I said, earning a glare, from her. It almost madde me think about reconsidering my nickname for her... but only for a split second.

When the cuffs were removed teme massaged his wrists as he finally felt free from the jutsu which has been cutting off his chakra circulation.

The way that Tsunade-baa-chan looked at Sasuke when he did that made a shiver come down my spine. She looked at him as if she was _sure_ that he'll definitely do something.

'Why would he?' I thought.

If however Sasuke really chose to go again - hopefully not on some revege-quest of sorts - I would follow him. I would go _with_ him, to be more precise. I would not be able to bear losing him like that once again. He meant too much for me and I was fully aware of that.

I let out a sigh, which our Hokage probably understood as me getting bored.

„You can go now. We'll see each other later, I suppose."

'Means she will be at the party also.' I thought, as she dismissed us.

I felt her eyes on my back, when we were leaving. It me rethink what the head of our village must think was going on inside my head.

'Does she know?'

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

_'Finally_ I have those stupid cuffs off me. How nice it feels to actually have some chakra flowing through my body. It has been two long years and I almost forgot the feeling. It feels like I got stronger. What a good feeling that is'.

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed Naruto staring at me. Once I looked at him back, however he looked elsewhere and so I decided to pay attention to the path before us once more. But as another minute or so passed I felt that he was looking at me again.

Those bright cerulean orbs of his studied me intensely, but always strayed when I tried to lock with them. Did he really think I was not aware of the way he looked at me?

'_And do you realize how _you_ look at him?' _I heard a voice in my head. I shook my head to get rid of it as it caused me a migraine and asked.

„Why are you staring at me, dobe?"

„I'm not staring teme." he replied and ran ahead of me.

'Great,' I sighed 'if this goes on, we'll never move any further.' I thought as my speed increased, to catch up to him.

L&T

The celebration did not even officially start, yet there were a lot of people gathered already. And most of them appeared to have the exact same hobby. Drinking.

I was not one of those, who wasted themselves happily. I did not drink too much. I wanted to last until the party was started at least.

There was Kiba, accompanied by Hinata, who looked at him shyly, Shikamaru, with his blonde, sadist girlfriend from Suna and Kakashi of course. Iruka, who stood right next to him pretending he does not know him which has become kind of hard some time later as once Kakashi got wasted enough, he started calling him "his little dolphin" and also started groping him once he got the chance. Luckily for them, almost everyone present knew of their relationship already and those who didn't... just realized it.

The whole party went quite smoothly. Everyone congratulated Lee and Sakura, brought them gifts and so on. After the speech everyone started dancing or continued drinking. Depended on person. After giving it some thought I chose option three, to sneak off on the balcony. Kiba's drunk singing was too much for my poor ears to handle.

„Your ears are ringing already?" I heard from behind me.

„Like hell, dobe."

The blonde only laughed. I love the way he laughs. It's like the music for me. Soothing and relaxing music.

„I thought so. You're not the type for large-scale parties. All the people around and so... But come back, please." he pleaded.

I had a reason why I did not want to, but his next words convinced me.

„Kiba stopped already, if that's what was bothering you."

Hearing that I decided that going back might not be that bad idea after all.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

The party went on just fine.

Once I dragged Sasuke back there Kiba passed out. We helped Hinata to get him home and then returned.

However, it has been only few minutes and there were few more "casualties" already. I helped with few, so did Sasuke, but after a while there has been too many all of sudden, so we rather decided to "participate in helping drunkards no more". After that we went to drink also.

As I overlooked the situation the only ones who did not drink were Lee, since he did not want to destroy his own party with his "Drunken fist style", Sakura, who wanted to support Lee and Temari, who was rumoured to be pregnant. Well, this confirmed it as far as I was concerned.

'Maybe Sakura-chan is also?' I however pushed that thought aside as I returned to check the situation around once more.

There were few who drank only a bit, like Iruka-sensei who knew he'll have to drag drunk Kakashi home and Chouji who tended to bear-hug everyone once he drank too much... and his bear-hugs sometimes ended with broken ribs so he was cautious of it after few incidents.

There were heavy drinkers like our high and mighty Hokage - sake for free, what should we expect - Kakashi, Sasuke and me also.

I drank a lot and I knew it. Thanks to Kyuubi however it was a bit harder for me to get completely smashed. It was one of the things I was grateful for. But I did not get to such a degree this night, since when my mind got a bit messier only Sasuke passed out even if to wake up a minute after.

'How come? He would need much more to pass out usually.' I thought.

„Teme, you should stop." I said as I supported him, to stand up.

Once my eyes met his I jumped a little. There was something different in his look, something I could not quite define.

„Sakura-chan? I'll take Sasuke-teme home, is that alright?"

„Just go. Take that drunkard away." she answered laughing and waved me off.

„See you later, everyone." I yelled and everyone who still knew about themselves for they were not drunk enough yet replied.

I threw one of Sasuke's arms over my shoulder and stepped out of there, into the already dark village.

L&T

I escorted Sasuke all the way to the Uchiha compound. By the time we were at the Main house's door even I started to feel the effects of the alcohol, even if for a little bit.

Though it was still not enough for me to not be able to hold teme, it became harder to support his height and weight.

We got rid of our coats without problems, once it was time to get rid of the shoes however, I stumbled and we both fell. Sasuke fell on a top of me and we stayed like that for a while.

'And now what?' I thought as Sasuke showed no intention of moving. That was until I noticed something alarming.

„S-S-Sasuke?" I stuttered as I watched the cursed seal spread on teme's shoulder. It stopped as separated spots only. That was not calming at all since the seal reached up to Sasuke's face even so.

'I thought that stupid seal disappeared already! Once we killed Kabuto, well, half Orochimaru, but ... Why is it still there!' I thought furiously.

It was because of that, that I noticed Sasuke's face getting closer only in the very last second.

„S-Sasuke-te..." I was cut off by his lips.

As I opened my mouth to protest Sasuke took advantage of it and invaded my mouth dominating it completely. He took his time exploring it until we were both in need of air and pulled off.

„Te-Teme what are you doing?" I asked confusedly.

Sasuke did not respond he started licking my neck instead.

I _knew _I've dreamed of this, for a very long time, though I was sure such a day will never come. I always thought that the two of us were never meant to be...

But then again ...

'_Why_ is this happening? Why is Sasuke doing _this_?

What about the seal? Why did it not disappear?

What _the hell_ does all this mean?'

Throughout the time all those thoughts rushed through my head Sasuke managed to drag me to the bedroom. He also stripped me from every single part of my clothes in a few seconds flat.

As I wanted to protest he threw me to the bed, climbing on a top of me in the following second. That was when I noticed that he started undressing himself also. I absent-mindedly reached out to touch his well toned muscles, only to get my hand grabbed as he pulled me closer to him to lock our lips once again.

We savoured each other as if there was no tomorrow. Once we separated because of the need of air I stared into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on inside of his head. I had no luck in that. He started to take an action instead and started caressing my whole body.

When he touched my nipples I became embarrassed and wanted to push him away but he was persistent. Instead of retreating he started licking one of them and reached for my member with his hand which caused me to moan softly. He got encouraged by that trailed his fingers up my shaft, squeezing it softly right after.

„Sa-Sasuke-teme..." I started. „Sto – _ah_ – stop that..."

„Naruto..."

It was the first word he said... I loved the way he said my name. His voice, so filled with lust, sounded so... alluring.

I saw him lick his fingers, and I saw the look in his eyes. And I could very well imagine his next actions.

I gasped as I felt one of the fingers inside me. It did hurt, but it was more of strange feeling, if I were to say. He moved the finger around a bit and then added another. Another gasp rasped from me as he did so. He started a scissoring motion so I would get used to it. He added third finger once he thought I am. That _did_ hurt.

„Sasuke..." I said as he stirred his fingers inside me.

I gasped a bit when I saw his seal spread further on his body. I did not understand what provoked it, but a moment later I exhaled relieved when I saw it stop. He eyed me suspiciously at that and then removed his fingers, earning yet another for the set of gasps he has drawn from me that night already.

Moment later I however began to feel really, and I mean _really_, nervous when he positioned himself.

He was aware of it, I was sure. He leaned closer to kiss me. When our tongues battled for dominance once again he shoved deeply into me in one fierce thrust.

I cried out in his mouth, only to be soothed by his gentle caresses, moment later. He then waited for me to adjust to the intrusion.

He was so tender even when he did not seem to realize what he was doing.

'When he's drunk, he usually doesn't remember anything the day after.' I thought. 'Then I doubt he'll remember this tomorrow.'

Sasuke started moving inside me, once I gave him a nod. He retreated almost all the way and slammed deep inside me. After a while he set a slow pace.

All of sudden I saw stars. He hit a spot inside me that made me feel like burning. It made me moan out loudly and I earned an approving groan from him. From then on he reached to this special spot inside of me all the time.

Once I felt my release coming closer I saw Sasuke being like that also. He sped up the pace and it caused me to moan with every single movement he did, not that I realized it.

In a matter of seconds I came, screaming his name. Sasuke came right after I did, breathing my name into my neck, releasing himself deep inside me.

'I must tell him.' I thought.

„Sasuke..." I started as I looked at him, now in his full seal form – except for those creepy, hand-like wings. He looked straight into my eyes as if he urged me to continue.

„I love you, Sasuke." I said, trying to stay calm. His words that followed, however, shocked me greatly.

„I know."

My head became one big mess. 'Like... You're letting me fuck you, so I know? Or I've seen it on you even before, so I know?' I wanted to scream. All the squirming I did, as I tried to collect my thoughts seemed to have an effect on Sasuke. It was not until I have calmed down a while later, that I realized that his limp member, that was still inside me, hardened again.

He looked at me, asking for permission.

Once I nodded, he started moving inside of me again. He kissed me, he licked my ears and neck like crazy, and also made a lot of marks on me, as if claiming his property. It made me happy in some warped sense. But there was still the pang of uncertainty I felt.

After few more minutes we climaxed once again. We screamed each other's names while we did. After we stayed still for a while I saw him look at me asking, again.

'Is he insatiable or what?... But then again, I should take while I can. Not like he would touch me, once completely sane. What would make me completely sure of this being right... These words will never go through his lips.' I thought sadly.

Sasuke eyed me suspiciously for a while.

I hesitated a bit, but I gave him a nod for another round in the end. I still did not want this dream to end.

That was when he hugged me closely and whispered something into my ear.

I went wide-eyed, as I grasped the meaning of those words.

„I love you, too."

'Is this really a dream only?'

The marking bite Sasuke gave me, convinced me otherwise.

The night went on like that, the silent "I love yous" passing both of our lips continuously.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ <strong>

**As I promised... longer one~ :D**

**I will try to keep the chapters at about this length, be ready xD**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	3. My Dreams, His Dreams

I tried to make them as not OoC as possible, but I guess you can't really avoid that completely. Sorry for that. ^^; ... Enjoy anyway~

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth <strong>

**3. My Dreams, His Dreams**

(Sasuke's POV)

'Either something really wonderful happened last night, or I just had the best damn dream in my entire life.' Were the first thoughts that appeared in my mind when I woke up, in what seemed like late morning.

The person lying next to me, breathing in and out silently, proved my first theory to be the truthful one.

'_Satisfied?'_ I heard the ever-present annoying voice in my head chuckle.

'More than you may think.' I replied simply, as I recalled events of the previous night in my head slowly.

_The Night Before_

I watched Naruto as he drank another beer and I also saw his cheeks starting to get a hint of pink.

'If that dobe had an idea how fuckable he seems to me now, he would faint.' I thought bitterly, trying to get my attention on the beer I had in my hand.

'_You want him, don't you?'_ I heard in my head.

'As if you needed to ask, you're the one residing in my head.' Really, that personification of seal pissed me off sometimes.

'_Then let me on loose a bit.'_

'Why would I want to do that?'

'_Because I have a lot of stored energy from the two years, I am really bored and you may be able to claim him in more way than just one. Trust me on this. Also before you ask, you will still be the one in control, just ... as if drunk or something, it is like letting your internal desires fly freely. As a bonus you will still remember everything tomorrow. Wouldn't that be the best hangover ever?'_

'Talkative, aren't you? But fine do what you want.'

After that I passed out.

_Present_

Now, recalling everything that followed, I think it was worth it. Though I still don't have an idea how dobe will react to this once he wakes up.

The said blonde next to me squirmed a little, but continued sleeping. He whimpered a little, as he was aware of his sore ass even in his sleep, but that only made him look cuter.

'Oh god, if he wasn't sleeping now, I would jump him.'

'_I can't listen to you anymore. I'm going to sleep.'_

'Finally.'

Once he shut up I pulled Naruto to me, offering him the warmth of my arms. He seemed to like the idea and snuggled closer, making it even harder for me to control myself. But in the end, I fell asleep, with my arms still wrapped around him protectively.

L&T

I woke up again, when I felt a shuffling in my embrace. I opened my eyes, and met with shocked sky-blue ones.

„Sasuke... What... I... We..." as he ranted on his face turned to crimson red which probably was caused by his own recollection the last night's events.

„Yeah, we did... So let's sleep a while longer." I chuckled and tightened my embrace around him.

It seemed that he wanted to protest, but I silenced him with a kiss. He gave up after that.

L&T

I woke up some time later, because of the sound of falling water. It came from the bathroom, where Naruto who was not by my side anymore, was obviously taking the shower.

I quickly analyzed the situation, and decided also as quickly.

I got up from the bed and sneaked into the bathroom. Dobe did not notice me as he rested his forehead on the wall's tiles, letting the seemingly cold water pour down his silhouette.

I pulled him into embrace, which was answered by a yelp followed by a content sigh.

I trailed the nape of his neck with my tongue and then turned him around to kiss him. He seemed to like such an attention. So I did not hold back on that.

I was almost shocked, when I saw the amount of the marks I made the night before. It looked as if he was attacked by angry bug army. He did not seem to mind though.

„Sasuke..." He started, once I broke the kiss. „When..."

„... Did I realize?"

Instead of answer, Naruto nodded only.

„In months or years?" I asked teasingly.

He turned deep red, and looked as if he wanted to dig some _really_ deep hole and die.

'As if I would allow that.'

„But I've been like that for about the same time."

„Liar." He mumbled and started pulling from me.

„Why did you think I came back? Believe it or not, it is not because of my "great" reputation around here... I came back..." I paused, to kiss him. „Because of you."

„If that was true, you would have returned years ago... You wouldn't have left in the first place... Why did you not come back till those two years ago?" He asked.

I must accept that there is some this also.

„Hn... You know..."

I stopped, as I did not quite know how to continue.

„What, Sasuke-teme."

„Promise me you won't laugh."

„Promised."

„It was because of dreams."

„WHAT?!"

Fine, that was not the response I expected.

„Let's get out of the shower first. Your lips are starting to turn blue. How long have you been here?"

„Don't feel like telling." he mumbled only and let me dry his hair, with a towel.

Once we had some clothes on, we went to the garden. There was a huge full-bloom Sakura tree, so we decided to sit under it.

I saw mix of anger and expectation in dobe's eyes, so I started.

L&T

I was not quite sure where to start, so I started from the very beginning.

„You know, I realized what my feelings for you were around the time of our chuunin exams. I dreamed a lot about you back then, I thought of it as strange, since I never remembered my dreams before. But to not change the topic... The dreams did not appear on the daily basis, but most of the time they did. At first we only talked in those dreams. That was until our fight in the Valley of the End. Sincerely, I was not even sure if you survived it but the first dream I had right after was you, all bandages, and all you were concerned about was if I was ever going to return. You really scolded me a lot in few weeks that followed." I stopped for a while and recalled those memories. They made me chuckle even after all this time.

„After you were done scolding me in those dreams, we started kissing also, and as we aged even in those dreams, some time later it turned even more... let's say not so chaste. Though we never went all the way. Such a shame..." I added.

„Once we started kissing in those dreams however, the dreams usually ended with my parents coming and blabbering about, how my duty is to revive our clan and so on. As if it was possible for me to restore the whole clan by myself." I sighed, and turned to Naruto as I wanted to continue, but his face did not show the emotions I would expect. It showed only one. Confusion.

„When was the first time you had a dream that went on like this?" he asked after a while.

„After our first meeting with Orochimaru. Why?"

„And let me guess, they stopped about two months before you came back."

„That's right, but how did you know?"

Naruto only looked at me, but did not reply. He gave me another question instead.

„What did you ask me the most often, after our fight at the Wally of the End?"

I chuckled. I was more than sure about the answer for this.

„_Why is it that you don't want to leave here?"_

„_Because, once I leave here, then whenever I open my eyes, you I won't see you."_

My eyes went wide, as I heard the exact reply from Naruto's mouth. There was only one explanation for that.

„You mean... You had those dreams also? That we actually spoke to each other?"

„Yes, and I can't think of any other explanation."

„How did you realize that?"

„Well... It's not like I never had a dream about you before our first clash with Orochimaru, but the first one after was somehow different. I mean... Usually my dreams only reflected my memories, and were all as shady as my life was back then... but this one... You know it too. The eternal flower plains, with only one ever-blooming Sakura tree to sit under... Like this one." He said and pointed on a tree we sat under while talking. „It was the first dream that looked like that, also you didn't usually reply when I talked to you in my dreams before."

„Sorry about that."

He only smiled sadly. So I pulled him by his arms and made him sit on my lap.

„Well, it's not like you could do anything about it." he whispered, but seemed a bit happier now.

We stayed like that for a while, when something he said came back to me.

„Dobe? How did you know when the dreams stopped?"

„Well, my stopped also, obviously. And I'm not a dobe."

„You are a dobe, _my_ dobe. And true, but what may have caused them to stop? What happened back then?"

„I finally managed to control Kyuubi's powers fully. Back then I thought she stopped the dreams as revenge of sort to me."

„Makes sense... She?"

„I somehow got used to call her that, when I spoke with mother through her. Also I don't really think demons have defined gender, so it doesn't really matter."

„Leaving that aside, now that we know what stopped them. What do you think _caused_ them?"

„Well, Kyuubi refuses to talk to me, maybe is not able to, but that means I can't ask her. But I'd guess it was some sort of interaction between your cursed seal and Kyuubi, as if she is letting the demon to her space. You know, she always said that the cursed seal is technically a sort of demon also. Similar to tailed beast partly as it needs a carrier of sort. It can be taken from the primal carrier, which would be your former companion Juugo in this case, and then be spread to others. It then kills those it finds unnecessary and for those it stay in modifies into a new one. It seemed to disappear, when we killed Kabuto, but now that I think about it, it was probably only restrained by chakra cuffs also."

'_That boy is sharp. I wouldn't have bet on that.'_ a demon in question chuckled in my head.

I growled as that voice caused me a migraine, but that also meant that what Naruto said was truth.

„He agrees with you." I hissed through my teeth as my head still ached.

„He also speaks to you? Kyuubi used to do that also, but she doesn't anymore, feels kind of lonely. But I still can still clearly remember the last words she said to me. _'Alright kit, for now I'll retreat, but unless I'm crucially needed, it will be up to you to deal with my gift.'_"

„What did she mean by gift?"

„I don't know, I thought I'll have problems with my power or something, but it does not seem to by the case. So I guess I'll know only when it comes." he smiled.

„Hn."

„Now, getting back to the topic of shared dreams. Why do you think we were to see them only sometimes?"

My turn to think of an answer. But then again, when you thought about it, it was not that difficult.

„Well, it probably appeared only when both of us were asleep. Wouldn't it be kind of sad, to be in that eternally beautiful scenery alone?"

„I guess it would."

We stayed silent for a while and watched the soft Sakura petals fall on us. It made me recall the scenery of where our dreams took place in. Sad we probably won't see it anymore.

„Sasuke-teme?"

„What is it my sweet little dobe?"

He sighed resigned to the fact that he won't get rid of that addressing _ever_ but continued.

„Do you think that if I tried we would be able to talk in our dreams again?"

„Why talk in dreams when I can talk to you like this?"

„Just thought, that it would be nice if we had to go on missions or so. We would be able to make sure that the other one is alright like that. Or something..."

„Well, the talk is technically possible because of Kyuubi's chakra that you're in control now, so I think it should be possible. Also, when you'll be actually controlling it, my parents should not appear there I guess. We can try that later, but now..." I took him in my arms and stood up. „Now we should try something different."

_„Sasuke-teme..._ No way, my ass is still sore." he mumbled everything except for my name.

„"No way" is not in my vocabulary starting from today." I replied walking in the direction of the house. „But I guess we should eat some dinner before that... I don't want you to pass out in the middle of it." I chuckled.

He only mumbled something in response, but I clearly won this verbal fight.

L&T

„What do you want for dinner?" I asked, once I placed Naruto on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

„You can cook?"

„How do you think I survived last two years? Unlike you, my stomach won't be satisfied with ramen only." the first tries with the kitchen half-burned, I tactically did not mention.

„Even I wouldn't be able to eat ramen only. Anyway, I guess something simple would do." he said and placed his head atop his hands which were crossed on the table.

I finished making the food about fifteen minutes later.

Dobe was soundly asleep by then.

„Hey, the dinner's ready."

'_He's trying to speak to Kyuubi about the dream thing.'_

'Why now?'

'_He sees it as his obligation.'_

'He's really a dobe.' I ended the conversation.

I ate my dinner and put his share away for later.

Then I took dobe in my arms and placed him on a bed. He continued sleeping happily, so I sighed and after taking off my shirt I laid next to him, pulling some random blanket above us.

'No fun tonight then... doesn't really matter... we have _loads_ of time.' were the last thoughts that crossed my mind before I fell asleep.

L&T

I found myself in a well-known scenery. The endless flowery plain, blooming Sakura tree, and dobe sitting under it waiting for me.

„See, I made it! And by myself!" he said cheerily, once I was close enough.

„Good work." I replied, patting his head.

„Now it won't be as sad if there'll be some missions, and we would be separated."

„Sounds fine." I said sitting next to him.

„What should we do now? Now that we know how this works?"

„I'm not sure, but I want to try something."

„And what would that..."

He did not continue as I silenced him with my lips. After we pulled from each other I went further down on his body making a trail of kiss marks from his neck to his chest.

„Sasuke... stop that..." he half-spoke half-moaned out. A nice combination of sounds actually.

„You never complained before."

„But it's not like I knew..." he started blushing and tried to push me away.

„Stop struggling, I won't go all the way. As I said I just want to try something..."

„And _what_ is it that you want to try..."

„I want to know if those marks will be on your body in the morning." I said, my mouth in a wicked smile.

„But, they never were... before."

„That was when we were apart. Right now, we are lying next to each other. Who knows, maybe my sleeping body is doing this to you also?" I smirked.

„NO WAY! That would seem... _weird_... What if someone came in by chance? I want to wake up!" he said and stood up, leaving.

„Don't leave me..."

As usual, when I said something like this, he hesitated.

After a while he came back, sitting next to me, placing his head on the side of my chest, listening to my heartbeat, probably.

We stayed like that for the rest of the time we spent here. Sitting under the ever-blooming Sakura tree, talking about more or less nothing and everything seemed alright. As if this was where our lives were headed. As if our souls were united and were never to be parted.

I have always prayed for such a calm and warm place, but never have I thought that I may actually find it. I never thought that it may be such a great feeling to fall in love. And to have your feelings requited is the best thing you may ever feel. There is nothing better than fulfilled love.

I was sure, that never again in my life will I feel this way about someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~<strong>

**Another chapter in week or so...**

**See ya ( "-.-)/**


	4. The Rumours, The Facts

A new importantparing presented in this chapter~ Do you have a guess ready? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth <strong>

**4. The Rumours, The Facts**

(Sasuke's POV)

When I woke up, Naruto was up already.

'How can someone be up, before eight in the morning when he doesn't have to?' I thought as I walked down the stairs where dobe was making breakfast.

„Ah, Sasuke-teme? I would have woken you up once the breakfast is done. Now you have to wait... How come you're up already? You're not the morning person as far as I can tell."

„Can't be helped, my bed got kind of cold, with my personal blonde bed-warmer gone."

He only blushed, not really knowing what to reply to that.

As we fell into the silence for a while, I noticed something. It was the atmosphere. A nice one, not like the dark one that was so usual for this huge gloomy house.

'I'd get used to this very soon.' I thought.

Dobe placed the plates, with what seemed like decent meal, before me.

„And here I thought you were joking when you said you don't live on ramen only."

„See? I meant it for real." He smiled softly, sitting opposite to me.

Once he was finished eating, he started to take the empty plates. That was when the doorbell rang.

„Eat, I'll go." He only said and went in the direction of the main door. It was not too far actually, I could hear what they were saying.

„Huh, Naruto? What are you doing here?" I heard Kakashi's voice.

„Nothing of your concern, I'd say, but whatever."

„And here I was wondering why you weren't home. Anyway Tsunade-sama wants to see both of you."

„What for?"

„Separate matters I believe."

„When?"

„Around noon."

„That old hag... To make me miss my lunch."

I chuckled at that. 'That dobe... Definitely sounds like him.'

As Kakashi chuckled in response also, Naruto growled only. No one was to mess with him, when it came to lunch.

„Tell our high and mighty Hokage-sama that we will be there." Naruto said and was about to close the door probably.

„Uhm, Naruto?" Kakashi stopped him. The rest was whispered, so I did not hear a thing.

Suddenly I hear the door slam.

_„SASUKE-TEME!"_

Naruto stormed back to the kitchen furious, pointing at his, kiss marks-covered neck. I chuckled at the sight. He looked so embarrassed and angry at the same time. I never knew that those two emotions can blend in one's face so perfectly.

„Wow, I did not really think it would work."

„I'm going to kill you for this!" he hissed through his teeth.

„No you wouldn't." I said approaching him, and silencing his protest with a kiss second after. „Right?"

„Yeah." he sighed in resignation. After that he pulled from me and took the rest of the plates that were on the table and put them into the sink.

„I need to go to my place, I don't have any change of clothes here. And believe it or not, I _do not_ like being in clothes that are like two times big and long as mine." he growled as he cleaned the plates.

„But I do fancy seeing you in them, they're revealing... your biteable collarbone." I said, hugging his smaller body tightly, proving my word with a soft bite. „... your beautiful, long neck." I said, licking the nape. „... and from this angle, I can also see your pink nipples." I added, slipping my hands under his – mine - shirt and started teasing the nipples with my fingers. I heard a very pleasing sounds coming from dobe.

„Sasuke..." He started, but was silenced with another kiss. Once we pulled apart for air, however, he continued. „We have to be at the Hokage tower by noon."

„More than enough time..." I said, and once again locked my lips with his. He did not complain, but as lack of air overcome us, and we pulled apart once more, he continued.

„But I still need to go for the clothes..."

„No need for that." I frowned.

„I can't possibly walk there in your clothes." He said, and escaped from my embrace.

„Fine... but you won't escape this later." I said, and left him in the kitchen alone.

L&T

We came to Hokage tower at noon exactly. The "fight" we had did not last even five minutes. A while after I left Naruto came to apologize to me – not as if it was really his fault – since he probably did not believe I do not plan to dump him over something like this.

'Silly dobe...' I thought when he came with a worry written all over his face.

We made an agreement. That was, _I_ will wait till we get from the visit of Hokage. It went like... his argument, of not wanting to stand in front of the hag with sore ass, did not convince me, but once he said, he will _make_ me try such a pain – which made the Seal demon roar in laughter, probably imagining me afterwards – I rather let it go.

Now we walked through the tower. Me, in my usual black clothes with the Uchiha fan on my back and Naruto in his black shirt and freakishly orange pants.

'Will he ever get tired of this colour?'

„No I won't..."

„Did I say it out loud?"

„No, but the way you look at them says more than enough." He smiled.

As I wanted to add something, we reached Hokage's office. We knocked and went in.

„Ah, you came together, good to see you." the blonde woman said from behind piles of papers.

'Hope she does not want us to help with _this_.' I thought. Dobe seemed to worry about exactly the same thing.

„First Sasuke, the council and I approved of the request for you to attend the next chuunin exams."

„Thank you Tsunade-sama." I said, bowing slightly.

'Really, being genin at this age sucks...' I thought bitterly. 'Even Naruto is jounin already.'

„And Naruto... I want you to take a look at this matter." she said, handing dobe a scroll. He raised an eyebrow, as he read it, and looked back at Hokage.

„When should I depart?"

„I want you to go immediately, after packing few things, that is."

He growled disapprovingly, but bowed his head and accepted. I eyed him suspiciously, but decided to ask him about it later.

„And what is it about you two coming together?" She asked wicked smile on her lips.

„None of your concern, baa-san." Naruto said and, to my surprise, grabbed my hand, taking me from the room seconds after.

„What was that about?"

„Nothing..." he replied, but still did not let go of my hand. He did not let go until we reached his place.

L&T

While Naruto packed I asked him about the content of the scroll. In response he only showed the "Secret" sign on it and lowered his head, apologetic.

„I'll tell you once I come back, if it turns out to be all right, that is."

I accepted that since I was aware of his strong sense of duty and I appreciated it highly since it made him the person you could ultimately trust.

Also, he did not pack anything too warm, meaning he would not head to Water, Sound, Snow or Rain country where it was not only cold but also unstable in politics lately, thus dangerous. With that I was not so worried anymore.

L&T

We stood in front of Naruto's door, and talked, as he was to leave in few minutes only.

„How long will you be gone?"

„Not specified, but it can take about week I guess." He mumbled.

„Week?" I asked disbelieving. Then I realized something. „I'll be a chuunin, when you're back." I chuckled.

„Confident aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

„Come on, I'll be few years older than most, and I have a lot of experience... How easy can it get?"

„True..." he said smiling, but then his face saddened. „I have to go."

„I wish you didn't have to, but I guess there is nothing I can do about it."

With a few loving words and kisses, we parted.

I looked at his back that were further and further with every passing second. Once he disappeared from my sight completely, my mood worsened immediately.

'God I'm going to die here, before he comes back. That old hag definitely did it on purpose.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

'The timing of this mission is as if on purpose...' I thought bitterly as I ran, for the third day already, through the forest, which was the closest way to Suna. 'I could have been with Sasuke now... Hope the chuunin exams end up all right...' I thought. I was not worried about there being a bad outcome though as he have had a point, about all the experience. 'It's been - how many, six? - years since we went to our first chuunin exam.' I still remembered it clearly. It was back then, that we first met that sneaky snake Orochimaru. And it was not too long after, that Sasuke left. Even now it hurts to think about that.

'I need to think about something else...' I tried to cheer myself up, so I recalled all that happened after Sasuke-teme came back. 'Sakura and Lee started going out, and now are going to get married. Temari and Shikamaru got together, and now their first child is on its way. Kiba and Hinata are going out also, thought it is not too approved by Hinata's father, but they don't seem to mind it _that _much. Chouji and Ino seem to have started going out also... Oh, and Kakashi and Iruka-sensei went public with their relationship. And I always thought that the reason for Kakashi's coming late is because of reading too much porn, I did not expect that...' I stopped with the trail of thoughts as an image flooded into my mind. 'Waugh! I don't want to imagine it! Get the image out of my head, someone!'

My prayers were somehow fulfilled, as I heard a kunai fly past me.

'What the...' I turned around and saw a masked man.

'Who is he?' I thought as I dodged another kunai that the man threw at me.. He did not seem to have an insignia of any village. 'Some random robber? I doubt that they never attack ninja's, not by themselves.'

So who was he?

As I was distracted a bit, I felt one kunai hit my arm. I growled in pain as I took it out, but it was nothing crucial, it only made me concentrate once more.

After a while only the fight ended as the man disappeared in a smoke.

'A ninja, obviously... but what was all of this about?' I thought, but I did not pay too much attention to it. The way to Suna was still few hours long.

L&T

As I was reaching Suna, I felt my body grow weaker. Not too quickly, but I felt it. 'It's not as if I'm running for _that_ long.' I thought. 'What's causing it?' Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. 'That kunai! Was it poisoned or what?'

When I was at Suna's gates, my body was not able to take it any longer. My legs literally gave up when I reached one of the guards before I could identify myself.

I heard voices above, me so I tried to answer their questions, but it was getting harder and harder to accomplish with every new question. And in no time, I was not able to continue any longer and I passed out.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

When Naruto was brought to the hospital, someone sent a message to Kazekage as the blonde mentioned him.

It was not until few hours later, until the head of the village came, as there were lot of voices talking about traps and such. The man did not care though, he was sure about identity of this certain blonde.

When he came into the room he saw Naruto half-lying, half-sitting on the bed. He wanted to say something, but Naruto did not let him, the blonde shocked him with a question instead.

„Shukaku's back, isn't he?"

„How...?"

„Come on, Gaara I know you for some time already. Besides, I was sent here to confirm some rumours. Seems I was right after all."

„Rumours?"

„Well after that Hell statue was destroyed, the power of sealed Bijuu was let free. They were nowhere to be found, however. They did not destroy villages, they did not feast on people... They just disappeared. And till now including mine and Killer Bee's there are only four sealed Bijuu. The rest are now residing in a state of pure energy and it will take some time until there are vessels strong enough for all of them. But you know what? Shukaku's energy was never found. So we wondered why. And I guess you know, that there were some "mysterious" deaths in Suna, lately. Usually criminals, but the culprit is nowhere to be found. And then I thought about something. "Shukaku has the only, still living carrier. What if, by even a slim chance, he returned to him?" And it takes one glance for me to know I was right. You look way too much like you did at the time we fought together. Even if not as emotionally strained."

„I did not expect _you_ of all people to be the one to find out." Gaara whispered, almost guilty.

„Should I take that as an offence? Sorry, but I feel too much like a shit now to punch you." Naruto smiled softly.

„What happened?"

„Not quite sure why, but some masked idiot threw a poisoned kunai at me."

„A missing-nin?"

„Maybe."

„Seems, we should take some action then. It's in our land after all."

„Yeah you should..." Naruto said. „Anyway you look fat Gaara, who's feeding you?"

„That's..."

As if wanting to interfere into a red-head's answer a man barged in.

„Gaara? I've been looking for you everywhere, they told me you'd be here and..." the man stopped as he saw Naruto.

„Neji?" Naruto went wide-eyed at the sight of his friend. Then his expression turned into a wicked smile and he turned to the Kazekage.

„Gaara~? Care to explain?"

The man only sighed, and pushed the still frozen Neji out of the door closing the door behind him. He then sat by Naruto's bed and sighed once again.

„Oh god."

„Wow, I'm surprised, how did the two of get together... When did you even meet?"

„I don't feel like explaining now. It just happened." he murmured and signalled this topic as ended.

„Fine, you'll tell me later. It's not like I have anything against it."

„You're not in the position to. As far as I can guess from Neji's talk."

„Huh?"

„He's old me that you and Uchiha are dancing around each other as two blind lovesick idiots. Not really getting the other's feelings. Are you that dumb, really?"

„Yeah, I obviously am and... umm... actually, we just got together." Naruto mumbled and blushed.

„How long?"

„About a week ago, actually."

„And did you already...?" he did not end the question as it seemed embarrassing to him.

„Never have though _you_ of all people would ask that." Naruto laughed in response. Gaara punched him in the face as a reward.

„Idiot! I don't want to know some "spicy details" as you would probably call it, it's just..." he went silent.

„What is it?"

„It would take too long to explain it fully." Gaara mumbled only. „I'll rather start with showing it to you."

With that the red-haired man stood up, and pulled his baggy shirt, which was so unusual for him, up, to show the bulge on his stomach. He than took Naruto's hands and placed them on the stomach. Naruto almost jumped, when he felt movement under his hands.

„Y-You ... Neji's?... How?" Naruto stuttered only as he did not know where to start.

„Yes, I am. And it really is Neji's if you have to know. And for "how"... Shukaku's work. He told me that it is possible and I took the possibility as a payment for him living in my body once more."

„Wow. How far along?"

„Passed the fourth month already. It's almost unhideable now."

„But that's great isn't it?"

„The best thing that Shukaku ever inflicted upon me." Gaara smiled softly.

„Anyway, what does it have to do with me?"

„More than you may think. Shukaku mentioned something about it being done on one of Jinchuurikis already, out of a whim, he said. And you're the only one who had that much trouble with the Bijuu inside him, or its personality, as to say. Didn't Kyuubi say something?" He asked, curious.

„I don't remember, she does not speak to me for two years now, she's..." he stopped as he remembered the mention of the gift, before Kyuubi left. „ She's a bitch! Doing something like that without my permission!"

„I take that as yes."

Naruto fell completely silent. That itself was scary enough.

„Naruto, the important thing is, that if you really did conceive, if you would keep it."

„I would never kill it." Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly in response. „I would never kill my and teme's baby."

„Then it's not that bad. Though you probably will need to speak to Hokage about it."

Naruto nodded only, not knowing what to say about it, so Gaara continued.

„But that may wait for later. The thing is, there are pretty much next to zero pregnancy symptoms, Bijuu absorb most of it. Instead of morning sickness, you may feel slightly dizzy only, and mood swings are more or less the same as usual. I actually knew only because Shukaku told me and because, as you said, Kyuubi does not speak to you, you may not know until you start showing."

„Damn Kyuubi..."

They both fell into silence for a while, that was until the Kazekage broke it.

„Naruto, if something happens you can always come here, I want you to know that."

„What can go wrong?"

„A lot of things can. Also you must think about Uchiha being Uchiha and such, the council may not approve of your relationship. And the child may be looked upon as something bad, unnatural. I think it would be better if you did not speak about it immediately if it really happened... Also, I am the Kage, I have privileged position, but for you... I know you're aware that there always will be people who hate Jinchuuriki, and I'd bet that in that old-fashioned council Konoha still has, there'll be few of them and throughout the village also. Naruto promise me, that even if you would rather hide from everyone's sight, you'll come and tell me."

„Fine..." Naruto answered quietly, the weight of worries on his shoulders, being too high.

„I need to go now, but I'll come by later, you need to rest now." Gaara said, remembering, the reason for Naruto, lying on the hospital bed.

„All right. See you later."

„See you later."

L&T

Naruto opened his eyes in well-known, yet slightly different, scenery, sitting under the ever-blooming Sakura tree. He noticed that some of the light- emitting flowers were withered.

'Is it because of the injury?' He thought. He now remembered that it must have been like that. The scenery was a reflection of his chakra and his mind-set.

He did not think about it for too long however, his mind was already wandering to somewhere else.

'What time is it? Will he come soon?' he thought, wanting to see Sasuke as soon as possible. Just as this passed his mind, the said raven appeared close to him.

„Sasuke!" he exclaimed, getting his lover's attention immediately.

„Dobe." Sasuke managed to say only before Naruto jumped on him causing them both to fall.

„I missed you."

„I also did." the raven said, as they stood up, to sit under the tree seconds later.

It was then, that Sasuke realized that something was not so right with his lover.

„What happened?"

„It'll take a bit longer to come back."

Sasuke growled as even a week seemed too long for him.

„Why is that?"

„Complications on the way." Naruto said, showing the wound on his arm.

„How much longer will it take?"

„I'll stay here for about two more days. Then it'll take three days, to get back."

„Did you get to know what you went there for?"

Naruto nodded only, frowning.

„Can you tell me what it was?"

„Shukaku's back in Gaara's body."

„And is he all right?" Sasuke asked, knowing how much this friend meant to Naruto.

„Yeah. He seems so."

Once they fell into silence, they savoured every moment that passed like this. Even if they knew it was not possible, they wanted to stay like this forever. However once the morning came, they had to part. They did so with a kiss which meant a promise of another time.

Like that the never-ending flower plains were left to wait for their next arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed xD**

**Also, hope you don't have anything against Neji x Gaara pairing, because I simply love it. :D - excuse the poor fan girl - xD**

**See ya ( "-.-)/**


	5. Hated Ones, Loved Ones

**Love & Truth **

**5. Hated Ones, Loved Ones**

(Sasuke's POV)

'I passed the chuunin exams, what a surprise.'

It did not make any impact on me however. I was still grumpy from the fact, that dobe won't come back for another four days.

I walked through the mansion where the strained, almost painful atmosphere was residing again. It was there whenever Naruto was not around to ease it.

Before I noticed it, I reached the room dedicated to ancestors. I did not go there often for it reminded me that excluding me there are _only_ ancestors in the Uchiha family. Except for me everyone was dead and long ago buried.

'Well, in Itachi's case it was not _that_ long ago.' I thought bitterly.

I lit the candles that were around the room. There was one under each portrait in the room. It has been a long time since I did that. I usually lit only those of my parents. And Itachi's also of course.

„I'm sorry." I mumbled, as I knelt before the altar that reigned over the room. „I'm sorry, father, mother, everyone, but I don't plan to take a wife and bring heir to the family. I am not giving up the life that I have now. Forgive me."

The second I said that a gust of wind came through the window, causing the candle's lights to die and the room darkened accordingly.

All the candle's lights were out, except for three. The three candles that represented my closest family.

„Thank you." I whispered, bowing.

After that I left the room.

L&T

I opened my eyes, and I was on our usual meeting place.

Dobe has been waiting eagerly for me already, so I went closer to him. As usual, he greeted me by jumping at me.

'Will he ever get tired of this?' I thought, smiling.

„Sasuke, I missed you so much!" he said, showering me with a rain of soft kisses.

'No he won't...'

„Thanks god you're not near me now." I growled, as I tried to get him off me. He looked hurt as I said it. „Don't take it to heart, love. I just thought, that if this was for real I would have quite a few bones broken." I explained immediately, smiling and kissed him once I did.

His face brightened in a second. It was almost amusing to watch how his mood is reflected on his face.

Once we sat under the tree he spoke about how his day was. I listened to him only so-so but then something caught my interest.

„Hyuuga and Sand-freak are together?" I chuckled, it did not seem even possible.

„Yes, and don't call Gaara Sand-freak!" He pouted. To me it only increased how cute he seemed.

„Okay, okay..."

„It is as impossible as the last of village's favourite Uchihas dating city outcast... really." Naruto said. His face without a bright smile he usually had.

„Come on, this is about something worlds different." I said in reply. He smiled sadly only and fell silent. He seemed to think about something.

„Naruto, what happened?" I asked.

'There must be some reason for him to think about this.' I thought. 'But what is it?'

He did not reply however. He stayed silent, causing my worries to increase. Dobe was not the type to broad about things too much. When something was bothering him, he said it.

As I opened my mouth to ask him once more, he stood up. I watched him as he went to the flowers that bloomed everywhere around. I did not notice some of them withering, until he went and picked one of those up.

„What are you doing?"

„Just wondering about something." He replied, not really answering my question.

„And what would that be?"

„Sasuke... Would you really give up you goal of reviving your clan because of me?" he asked.

That caught me off guard.

'He's been wondering about _this_!'

„Why are you asking this _now_, of all times?"

„It's been on my mind for a very long time." he admitted.

„Dobe..." I started, pulling him into hug. „... I would never give you up, remember that. If there was some possibility to stay with you _and_ revive the clan that would be fine, but I would never stoop so low as to go and sleep with some random woman because of it. I love you too much, you know?" I whispered to his ear.

„I love you too." he mumbled. „But... what if _they_ oppose it?"

„Who are _they_?"

„They, everyone, the village, the council... They will want you to carry on with the bloodline, would you succumb to their advances?"

„Dobe... Why is it so important now?"

„I... I..."

„Dobe..." I insisted.

He mumbled something, but I did not understand him.

„Repeat it."

„There is a _really small_ possibility that... I might get... pregnant... also..." he said.

„Did you hit your head? Men can't get pregnant." I said, bewildered.

„Gaara is!"

As soon as he said it, he clamped his hand over his mouth.

„What!"

He sighed. „I said, that Gaara _is_, as in _is pregnant_."

„How is that even possible?" I asked, still not quite believing it.

„He said it was Shukaku's work, Gaara took it as a payment for him living in his body."

„That means... that Kyuubi would be able to make it possible too? But you're controlling her powers now, and I doubt that you'd know how to do it."

„There is no need to."

„Huh?"

„According to what Gaara said, I am quite positive that the necessary changes were the gift Kyuubi was talking about."

„For real?"

„There is only a small possibility of conceiving, though. I'm a man after all."

I only opened and closed my mouth as a fish for about a minute as I did not quite know what I should say to this. In the end I acted on my emotion.

„I love you." I said, kissing him in the following moment.

He went wide-eyed for a second.

„Y-you don't t-think it's s-strange?" He stuttered.

'This was what he was worried about?' I chuckled. 'Silly dobe.'

„No way I do. It's great! Even if as a slight possibility. There still _is_ some, and I'd be happiest man in the world if it worked. I can't wait for you to get back home."

Dobe tilted his head a bit, not really getting what I implied apparently. 'Ah, my sweet innocent dobe, I'm going to corrupt you so thoroughly.' I could not help but chuckle to myself as I whispered to his ear. „We have to try of course."

„Teme..." he let out a sweet sigh.

„Too bad we have to wait till tomorrow." I chuckled.

He only blushed at this statement. Something which was so very like him.

„Tomorrow, I'll have you in my arms."

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I watched teme disappear in a whirlwind of flowers.

Usually when Sasuke left I left also, but not this time. I needed to take a look at something. I noticed it when I came, along with the withered flowers. I haven't had the time to take a look however.

And so I stood in the shadow of ever-blooming Sakura tree. On the opposite side to where we usually sat.

There it was. A sprout. Considering that this scenery reflected my state I was pretty sure what it meant. Not like I did not count with it. The "small" chance of conceiving I told Sasuke about was not so small actually. It was quite as big as any woman would have.

'Okay so I am pregnant...' I thought, strangely calm. Then my jaw almost dropped.

'Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-GOD!' I panicked as I noticed something else. There were _two_ of them.

Once I used my share of panic I somehow calmed.

„Twins..." I said aloud and thanked all gods I could think of that Sasuke was no longer there.

'He may like the idea, but I am sure most people won't.' I was sure. 'This whole thing will only fuel their flames of hate towards me.' I despaired.

'What would they do if they knew about our relationship? They would probably think I put some curse on him to make him mine or so... If they knew about the children?'

I did not even want to think about it. I knew what picture most villagers had about me... They would probably accuse me that children are not Sasuke's... that would be the smallest.

How everyone treated me during and right after war, those times were long gone. Back then they treated me like a hero. Now, I was thankful for Ichiraku stand as more or less the only place where I wouldn't hear slanders about myself.

I sighed and sat under the tree, right next to the sprouts. They seemed so small, but they were undeniably there. I was so happy and sad at the same time.

Happy, because I was actually bearing teme's children. Because they were result of our love.

'Well because of drunkeness partly, but it's not like I'd let him do me if I did not love him.'

I was also sad, because the children most probably won't live like normal children would. Who knows, whether they even will be allowed to spend their time with both of their parents.

That was what saddened me the most. The thought of leaving teme.

'We just got together, and we'll have to part already?' I felt my eyes sting as the tears threatened to fall, but I shook my head, and got rid of the feeling quickly.

'Even if we won't be together, I'll still love him. I'll love him, and our children also.' I thought with resolution. 'But still...'

I was so afraid of the future.

L&T

I reached Konoha's gates before noon. It did not take too long to reach Hokage's tower after that.

After a knock, I entered baa-san's office. She was as always sitting behind a huge pile of papers, drinking sake.

„Naruto!" She exclaimed, when she saw me. „What took you so long?"

„Trouble on the way." I replied simply.

„I'll want details on that later, now, what about the matter?"

„I can confirm, that Skukaku is indeed back in its previous carrier's, current Kazekage's body." I said. I hated how distant these formal speeches seemed from what I would usually say.

„Thank you for your hard work." Baa-san said only. I knew she was convinced of it being truth even before I went, she just needed actual confirmation. „You're free until I next call you." she that added, waving her hand, thus dismissing me.

I bowed and exited the room.

'Now to teme's.' I thought happily. After all it has been more than a week since I actually saw him. Flesh and bones, not just in dreams.

'Though it has its advantages also.' I thought happily.

This happy mood remained with me throughout all the time I spent, running on the roofs, in the direction of Uchiha complex.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I saw a really fastly approaching Naruto. I saw how he jumped on me, and then I saw his blonde hair, against the blue sky, trying to rival the sun with their goldness.

„Sasuke!" he said, showering me with kisses.

„Dobe, what did I tell you about jumping?"

He thought about it for a while, then did a dumb face. „I don't remember."

If someone else told me this, I wouldn't believe them.

„I said no jumping. Is it so hard to understand?" I said with anger.

„B-b-b-b-bu-but..." he started, tears forming in his eyes.

„Okay, I forgive you..." I said, not really being _that_ angry in the first place. „Welcome back." I added, kissing him. As I did so, he returned the kiss happily.

L&T

When we reached my bedroom, we had little to none clothes on already. Dobe seemed not to mind that even a bit. He was rather eager also.

As I pushed him onto the bed he let out the breath he's been apparently holding.

I climbed atop him, blocking his escape routes. Not like he seemed to want to run anyway.

We shared one searing kiss after another, not wanting to let go.

I traced his body with my hands. His frame, which was smaller than mine. His muscles, which were toned and just enough to cover his figure. I loved every part of this body. Even more so if it was squirming under me beautifully.

„Teme..." He moaned as I softly bit one of his nipples which were presented before my eyes. He pulled a strand of my hair but not enough to actually move me.

'Cute.' I thought only, as he did that.

As I licked a wet trail from his collarbone to his stomach, he let out a sweet moan.

'Who would resist such a temptation?'

L&T

I woke up at dawn. I had a feeling that something was not quite right. I looked next to me where Naruto was sleeping peacefully. He did not seem to notice, but considering how worn out he had to be I had no right to judge him.

I got up from bed and looked from the window. When I did so I saw someone jumping on the roofs.

'Who's that?'

Before I even had time to think that I saw one of ANBU take him - or her - down.

Satisfied with that, I went back to sleep.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Naruto and Sasuke were woken up, by banging on the door. Sasuke got up angrily and after pulling some shorts on, he went to open.

„Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama wants to see you, immediately." an unknown shinobi told him.

„Why's that?"

„I was not informed."

„Just a minute." Sasuke growled, slamming the door before the man's face.

As Sasuke came back there was Naruto, waiting for him in the kitchen.

„What happened?"

„I have no damn clue... Will you prepare breakfast while I'm gone?"

„Mhhm!" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke then went to take some clothes on, and before five minutes passed he was gone.

Naruto who silently prepared the food in the kitchen was curious about his lover's quick departure.

'What was all this about?'

L&T

„Sasuke..." Hokage said only when the raven came to her office.

„May I know what matter is so urgent, for you to drag me from my bed?"

„Rude as always. This is serious matter however." The woman frowned.

„In the early morning I've seen ANBU take someone down, before I had a chance... Would that have something to do with it?"

„It does, actually there was a group of attackers this night."

„What does it have to do with me?"

„First, they were headed to the Uchiha complex. And second, from what one of them told us, it had something to do with you... and Naruto."

„Huh?"

„Sasuke you must be aware of how many people are not so glad with him around. I am afraid that once the rumours about you two spread even more there will be even more cases like this one."

„How can you let someone like that through gates?" Sasuke asked, anger in his voice overflowing.

„There's quite problem with all of this, I'm afraid. It's what is the most painful about it. The ones who did this are not from outside, they are people from the village, from our ranks. There is no way to locate them until they take some action..." Hokage sighed. „It's as if everyone forgot, that Naruto has _huge_ influence on our relations to Suna and that it was also thanks to him, that we won the last Shinobi war... there is so much more and they just turn a blind eye to it."

Sasuke stared at her for a while and then growled. „What should we do, then? And before you suggest it, I am _not_ going to leave him, just because bunch of idiots does not like it."

„I wouldn't do that. I have never seen him happier, you know? And he has a good influence on you... I wanted to say that you better not leave him alone too much. He might get attacked if you do. Also when either of you is needed on some missions I'll assign both of you. Just in case. I can't risk, that someone in team I'll assign him into, will try to kill him while sleeping..." the blond woman frowned and continued. „That's looking ahead, however. There are not _that _much people who know about you two at the moment. And majority of those who know are your friends, or people who don't particularly mind." She ended with the reassuring smile. „Now go... I bet he's waiting for you."

Sasuke only chuckled and left, confirming Hokage's insinuation.

L&T

Naruto was, of course, waiting for Sasuke with the breakfast.

When the raven finally came, he welcomed him with a kiss.

„Dobe..." Sasuke smiled only. He was genuinely happy about the boy's presence.

'He really must have a good influence on me.' he though, replaying Hokage's words in his head.

„I'm glad you're happy to have me back, but if you continue, I can guarantee that we won't get to the breakfast." the raven said circling his hands around the blonde's waist. „What about it?"

The younger boy yelped, and somehow got from the older's embrace.

„Maybe later." he mumbled, causing Sasuke to smile softly. They then sat by the kitchen table and started eating.

„I'm still impressed by your cooking skills." Sasuke said after he took few bites. „One would never expect that coming from you."

„I'm not village's number one unpredictable ninja for nothing!" Naruto laughed in response.

„True, true."

Once they were done with the breakfast, they decided, on some training.

„We can't slack off forever." Naruto said.

„I don't want to just slack I just want to use my energy somewhere else." Sasuke crooned, once he pulled Naruto closer.

„You're really something." The jinchuuriki blushed, as he writhed in the raven's embrace. „Whatever you pervert mind thinks of _later_, training _now_!"

„Whatever? Really? I like that."

Naruto realized, that he just ensured himself even sorer ass for following days. He sighed in defeat. Not like he could do anything about it now. He however did not plan to let go of his training intentions, so he dragged the raven on the training grounds that the Uchiha complex had.

„Let's see, whether you really are worth having the title of chuunin." Naruto smirked, as he pulled out a kunai. Sasuke accepted the challenge in a blink. Before most people would notice, Sasuke would have knocked them out already, but Naruto was not jounin for nothing, he dodged the strike and prepared his counterattack very quickly. What he did not count with, however, were the traces, of their last night activities still remaining, the pain of his backside being the most troublesome one, and so he ended up on his back Sasuke hovering atop him in few minutes.

„Ok, ok, I give up." Naruto said, showing his palms in resignation.

Sasuke only looked at him and then chuckled. „So what do I get as a prize?"

„Prize? What prize?" Naruto asked.

„I won, so I get the prize. And I already have an idea what I'll choose." The raven said only and leaned closer to the boy beneath him, covering the soft lips with his own. He than nibbled on the lower lip softly, asking for an entrance. Once it was granted for him, he started exploring the other boy's mouth with his tongue. As the intensity of those kisses increased with every new one, Naruto was pulled into the heat that Sasuke provided more and more. Before he even knew it, he was in dream-like state. Sasuke on the other hand was already thinking about how to get rid of the clothes Naruto had on.

It did not take long and clothes were problem no longer. They were thrown carelessly few feet away as they were not needed anymore.

L&T

„Naruto, come out already." Sasuke pleaded before the door to the room where Naruto locked himself in. He had been there for few minutes already.

„I seriously wanted to spar. I'm mad you know? If you try to come here I'll punch you."

„Fine, do as you want, but don't you come crying later." Sasuke smirked and started walking away.

It had the effect he hoped for, the door opened, and Naruto came out quickly.

„Don't leave me." He said sadly. „Please." As he walked to the raven he tripped over something and would fall, if Sasuke did not catch him. He looked at the man above him with worry. „Please."

„Don't be silly." Sasuke said, as he helped Naruto on his feet once more. He then cuddled him into an embrace and crooned. „I would never leave you."

Naruto, happy at the statement wrapped his arms around raven's neck and pulled him into kiss.

„I love you." The blonde said shyly.

Sasuke looked at his angry-as-hell-two-minutes-ago lover and smiled.

„I love you too, silly."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Leave a review please, I'll be glad if you do~ d=(^0^)=b**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**See ya ( "-.-)/**


	6. Always, Never

**Love & Truth **

**6. Always, Never**

_Two weeks time skip_

(Naruto's POV)

„How did we end up like this?" I asked sinking my body into the warm water of a hot spring. It felt wonderful to ease my sore muscles like this.

„Well, we were sent on a mission. We completed it successfully. We got some time off and we were at it up until ... now." Sasuke smirked from next to me, and pulled me into his arms.

„Idiot. That's not what I meant and you know it." I muttered, blushing. „I mean... How did we end up like... _this_." I said and pointed at him and me.

„God's whims? Maybe?" Sasuke laughed. „But I would never, _never_, change it for anything. You hear that?" He added, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. Then he started kissing it. He continued up to my ears, and bit it softly. He also traced shape of my body with his hands, – as if he did not know it – which caused me to shudder in pleasure.

„You like that?" he crooned, and bit my ear once more. „Should we continue, then?"

„Yes..." I said. Even I cold hear the lust that coloured my voice's tone. Teme laughed softly at it, which caused me blush once more.

„And should we continue here... or take it to our room?" He continued.

I thought about it for a short while. I really wanted to do it _now_, but I was too scared that someone might come. There still were not too many people who knew about our relationship in the village, and it would be risky. I said the second one in the end.

„As you wish my lovely dobe."

I only sighed, and let him take me to the room in his arms.

L&T

Before I could even realize it, I was under teme, panting heavily. We shared kiss after kiss, while he was preparing me. Even after being together for – slightly more than - a month, I still was embarrassed whenever he did that. The sensation of his fingers inside me was intense, but for me it was mostly very, _very_, embarrassing.

'I guess I'll need more time to get used to this.' I thought. At the same moment Sasuke added another finger which made me gasp. Once I got used to it a little bit he returned to attacking that special spot inside me and it made me see stars. As much as I did not want to say it out loud, I really wanted him to go further than this.

„Sasuke... that's – _ah_ - that's enough." I managed to say. He nodded in response and removed his fingers.

It felt somehow empty, but I knew it will get better in no time. It really did, as Sasuke thrust into me, making me moan.

„You're still so tight, and we've been doing it for some time." Sasuke chuckled.

„Because of healing... probably..." I whispered, as I tried to get used to the feeling. Once I did, I gave Sasuke a nod and he started moving at a slow pace.

It did hurt at first, but now, _god **now**_**,** it was the pleasure just and only.

The kisses we shared, the gently caresses and this_ heat_ only Sasuke provided...

'I would _never_ change this whim of god for anything also.'

L&T

Next day I woke up with my head hurting like crazy. The soreness from the previous night – and morning – almost disappeared, taken care of by Kyuubi's healing, but the headache.

'My head's going to burst.' I thought, as I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I opened the fridge and took milk from it. Then I poured it onto some random cereals I found.

I munched the cereals and looked around the kitchen. It was quite simple one, no extravagant colours or outstanding features. It seemed as if it did not change much for decades.

When I was finished with the breakfast I stood up to go and clean the bowl. Once I did it however a wave of nausea struck me. I left the bowl be and bolted for the bathroom where I emptied my stomach until nothing of the breakfast was left in my insides.

'Guh, what was that?' I thought, as I tried to get rid of the awful taste by brushing my teeth. Then it struck me. 'The babies...' I thought as my hand reached to my stomach unconsciously, '...but Gaara said, that it won't be this bad...' I remembered. 'But then again, Gaara is carrying only one.'

I sighed, as I realized that given I must hide this from teme as long as possible it will get increasingly worse if the pregnancy symptoms will not be reduced.

'Thanks god he is not a morning person. At least that lessens the chance for him to run into me.' I thought. This did not cease my worries though. Once teme sees something is strange, he might either realize I'm pregnant himself or send me to Tsunade-baa and get to know through her.

'I need to hide it... How long will I be able to?' I thought. I was about a month along and till now no changes were visible on my body. To hide it from others for few more months would be possible with some baggy clothes just as Gaara did, but what about teme?

'He has my body memorized.' I chuckled.

'What will I do once I start showing? When will that be, with twins? How should I even know that?' I growled to myself. 'What should I tell him once I start to show? Tell him immediately or ask Tsunade-baa? I need to go to her... But not now.' I sighed as I realized that I was still standing in the bathroom. I went back to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for teme.

'What will others say, once they know? Will they think I'm a freak? At least Gaara won't.' I sighed for what seemed like millionth time that morning and silently prepared the food.

'I'll tell others, only when necessary.' I said to myself with new resolve. 'They won't know, nor expect this, anyway.'

After all no-one would expect the impossible.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

„You're slow, are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I watched dobe gather himself from the training grounds.

„I'm fine." he responded only. It did not convince me too much as he winced from pain once putting pressure on one his left foot. I offered him a hand, but he slapped it away saying that he can take care of himself. However, his resolve crumbled when he fell on his face only few steps further. I took him in my arms right after.

„Hey teme..." he struggled. Once he's seen I do not plan to drop him he calmed down. Mumbling a silent "thank you" before falling asleep.

'He must have been exhausted.' I thought as I watched his chest rise and fall, and listened to the soft sound of his breathing.

I took him inside the house, carrying him straight to the bedroom. As I laid him on the bed, he woke up.

„Did I fall asleep?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing his eyes.

„You did." I chuckled. 'Wasn't it obvious?'

„I'm going to take a shower." he mumbled and got up from the bed walking slowly, careful not to put the pressure on the foot until it's healed, to the bathroom second later.

'He seems still half-asleep.' I thought with a smile. Then, since I had nothing better to do, I decided I should take a shower also... with dobe of course.

L&T

When I woke up dobe was out of bed already as usual. I got some shorts on, and then walked from the bedroom, straight to the kitchen, where dobe was preparing breakfast.

'It's a wonder how good his cooking actually is.' I thought as a pleasant smell from the food reached me. 'One would never guess that, considering his eating habits.'

„Ah, teme! You're up already? I was just about to go for you, I am finishing." Dobe said, as he noticed my presence. „Just sit down. I'll bring it."

I did as I was told, and in a minute a breakfast was set before my eyes. It looked mouth-watering. I waited for him to sit down also, and then started eating.

„It's delicious." I said, taking another bite of the crispy bacon. His face lit up at the praise.

„You like it?" he asked happily.

„It's perfect... just as you are." I said meaning every word of it.

He only blushed in response, and rather continued eating in silence. I chuckled at how shy he seemed about it, but then again this innocence was one of the things that were so appealing on him. As if nothing could sully that angelic aura he had around him. As if there was no dark in his past, present and nor was dark intended on his future.

'We can't be sure about that one, though.' I frowned, as I recalled Tsunade-sama's update's about the problem of in-ranks intruders. What got me from my trail of thoughts was dobe's worried voice.

„Is everything all right?" He asked.

„It's nothing, I just remembered something Tsunade told me. It's nothing important really."

He did not seem to believe me, but he did not dig into the topic also. He probably knew that I wouldn't say anything even if he did.

After that we continued eating in complete silence. Once we were done, we went to the Hokage tower, as a messenger came, saying that Hokage is requesting our presence.

And in the end we ended up with a list of low-ranked missions, and by the end of the day we were so exhausted from running a great deal of errands, that we just took a bath together and fell into a deep slumber right after it.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

'What should I do?'

I was once again strengthening my best-buddy-relationship with toilet, early in the morning. I emptied my stomach to its very pit and breathed heavily.

'How long will I be able to hide it?' I thought, worried, as I once again brushed my teeth in front of the mirror. 'He's bound to find out sooner or later. Well, better would be later...' I pulled my shirt up and looked at my still-flat stomach. I sincerely hoped that I won't be showing at least for another month or so.

'I will need to talk to Tsunade-baa once I do, though.'

I pulled my shirt down, as I did not want Sasuke to run into the scene like this. He's not dumb, he'd figure out.

I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen, to make breakfast. It was a habit I picked up over the time I was staying here. It was then, that Sasuke's words from the day before entered my mind.

„_Will you move in with me?"_

'Well, it's not like I'm not here most of the time, but still... I really want to... be with teme all the time... should I tell him "yes", then?'

As I was thinking intensively, I did not notice the one I was thinking about sneak behind me. I did not notice, until he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt a breath on my neck.

„What are you thinking about?" Sasuke crooned.

I wanted to tell him, but as I could not find the right words, I only mumbled it.

„Say it again."

'He understood it?' I thought quite surprised.

„I... really want... to live here... with you." I said with more audible tone. As a response, Sasuke turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. Once we broke the kiss in the need of air, he had a smile one his face. When it was just two of us, it was not _that _unusual for him to smile, but in this one there was something different.

„Thank you." he said, the smile still on his face.

„What for?"

„For being my cute, silly dobe you are." he chuckled. „For wanting to be with me." he added embracing me tighter. „I really want you here, you know? You're making this dark and gloomy house brighter with your sunny-like persona."

I blushed slightly at this statement. There may have been some truth in it, but I never realized I had _this_ big influence on teme. It seemed almost unbelievable.

„...but count on getting little to none sleep once you move here." teme added with a laugh.

„As if I expected any less." I said through my teeth which were in too-big-to-be meant-for-real smile.

„Good for you then." he ended, with a kiss.

The day went on as any other would, after that.

L&T

„Sasuke? What did Tsunade-baa talk about?" I asked teme, as we sat under our ever-blooming Sakura tree.

„Nothing much." Sasuke responded, frowning.

I sighed. He was like this for few days, now. And he refused to tell me the reason for it.

„That's not true, if it was nothing, you would tell me." I muttered, looking at him.

„Let's say, I just don't want to talk about it..."

„But why? Did something really bad happen?... Or _should _something really bad happen?"

He tensed for a while, but did not speak. It was getting on my nerves, really.

„I just want to help you, you know?" I whispered, standing up, to take a walk through the never-ending plains. I looked at the sky, which was the only thing that changed regularly here, just as the one "outside" would. It was now full of stars. That it was night was not too visible, however, as most of the flowers on the plain emitted their own light.

I did not get too far, and teme was already behind me.

„I just don't want to worry you..." he said under his voice.

„I know."

After standing like this for a while, teme picked up one of the flowers, and put it behind my ear.

„That's my beautiful dobe." he smiled. „Let's go and sit again."

I only nodded.

„Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as he seated me on his lap.

„Mmhmm?"

„Why is this scenery so... bright? I mean... it's not like there is any purpose of all this light." he said, scratching the back of his head.

„I guess it has something to do with my body's condition." I said after wondering for a while. „Remember? When I had that poison coursing through my system there were a lot of withering flowers. Now there are only few, and would probably be because of smaller wounds I gain every now and then, only."

„And the type of flowers?"

„Huh?"

„You know, it's not like there is only one type. What does it mean?"

„Never thought about it... maybe it just represents how unpredictable I actually am." I chuckled.

„That may be true..." Sasuke nodded softly, and then looked above us, into the crown of the still blooming tree. „... and the tree itself?"

„Maybe it represents heart." I said with a smile, well aware of two other "hearts" he would find here if he checked thoroughly. „You know, as if, as long as the tree is blooming, the heart is beating."

„It sounds strange when you put it like this." he mumbled only, tightening his embrace around me. „So I'll pray that this tree will always, _always_, bloom." He smiled sadly.

„My heart will only stop when your does." I said, catching him off guard. He did not protest, however, he only tightened his hold of me even more.

„Can we stay like this for a while?"

I heard him whisper. I did not say anything in response, I wrapped my arms around his neck instead. I saw him smile softly at that. I really loved his smile.

We stayed like that for the rest of the time we spent here.

It was so sweet and calming, that I would have cried of happiness. There, however still were worries that did not want to disappear.

L&T

(Third person's POV)

Week after the offer, Naruto was already all moved into the Uchiha complex. As a celebration of sort, Sasuke decided, that they should go and eat in some restaurant.

Naruto said, that they should just go to Ichiraku's. Sasuke, of course, declined this idea, saying that they should go into some "upper-class" restaurant. It was not until few minutes later, that Sasuke sensed, that the distress Naruto oozed, was caused by something bigger, than just craving for ramen.

„Naruto? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

The blonde did not respond, however, so the raven pulled him into an embrace and asked again. After a minute of silence the boy whispered his answer.

„It's just that... there are some... rumours ... going around the village..." the rest of his sentence was too silent to be heard. Sasuke did catch the concept, however.

„Should we have the celebrating dinner at home, then?"

„I'd love that." Naruto mumbled, as he put his hands on Sasuke's which were circled around his waist. They stayed in silence for a while until Sasuke broke it.

„Dobe? Did you gain weight or what?"

„That question is a mood killer you know." Naruto laughed, trying to hide his panic.

„I'm sorry it's just..." Sasuke never ended that sentence as Naruto decided to rather silence him with his lips.

„Leave it for later... will you?" The blonde smiled, kissing the taller raven again.

„For my dobe... _always_."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Oh god, this is getting harder and harder to write TT^TT...**

**As always I hope you've enjoyed (^0^)=b**

_(A/N - 30th Dec. 2012 - chapters 1-6 self-beta-ed, corrections made & main picture for the story created... Hope you like it~ :3)_

**See ya (" -.-)/**


	7. Coldest Stone, Warmest Embrace

**Love & Truth **

**7. Coldest Stone, Warmest Embrace **

_Two weeks time skip_

(Third person's POV)

It was early morning when Naruto came to the Hokage tower.

He knocked on village head's door hesitantly, jumping once the woman inside invited him in.

„Naruto!" She exclaimed, seeing the young visitor. „What brings you here Naruto? I haven't seen you for some time." the woman smiled, offering the blonde a cup of saké.

Naruto however stayed quiet. Which definitely seemed a strange sight and the woman realized something is not right the moment he did not reply.

„Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked, worried. She has never seen the blonde boy _this_ serious.

„I need to talk to you."

L&T

(Tsunade's POV)

„You're _WHAT_!"

I really could not hold the exclamation that escaped my mouth.

Naruto only sat silently on the chair opposite to mine, still looking as serious as he did before.

„That is _not possible_! It simply isn't!"

„And yet it's true." Naruto mumbled only.

„It simply can't be! Give me one reason why it should."

„I wouldn't believe it also... if I did not see it myself."

„What?! On who?!"

„On Gaara..."

That caught me off-guard.

„You're telling me that Kazekage is _pregnant?_!"

„He is... He's about..." He stopped for a while, probably counting. „... six months along..."

„That. Is. Not. _Possible!"_

„I'm telling you I've _seen_ it! He's having swollen stomach, as any woman would. I felt the child _move_ inside him... Why can't you believe me?"

I wanted to say something more against it... but I've seen the sincere and desperate expression on his face and realized just who it is I was speaking to.

'He really _means_ it?' I asked myself as I looked at the epitome of sincerity.

I sighed in defeat as I rubbed my temples with my hands, knowing full-well "yes" was the word I was searching for.

„I need to run some tests on you."

„I'm sure about it though... and one more thing..."

„What?"

'What else is there to it?'

„I'm having twins."

„_WHAT?! _How come? How can you be so sure of it?"

„Well, leaving aside that I've been throwing up for a month... and Gaara said I won't even feel the morning sickness, due to Kyuubi, there's another thing... Argh... it's hard to explain..."

I watched his expression turn to that of distress.

„Don't stress it... It's no good for the children..."

„You believe me?" he asked his face lightening up.

„I'll believe you completely once I run those tests, but... Well, it's not like you'd joke about something this serous in the first place."

„Thank you..." he whispered softly.

I then went with him to actually try some tests on him.

L&T

'_Impossible_. Well, not impossible so obviously.'

Faced with results before me, I really needed to re-value what I called ordinary.

'Even when checked with chakra I still can't find any other possibility than that he really _is_ pregnant... And really with twins to boot.' I thought furiously.

„How is this even possible?" I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

„It's Kyuubi's fault." I heard Naruto say.

„What?"

„Kyuubi made me like this as a "parting gift"... that's what she called it." Naruto repeated, grumpy.

„And how did you know that you... conceived?"

'God, to ask a guy this question sounds strange.' I rambled to myself. That did not change the fact that I eagerly waited for his response.

„Well... When I was in Suna I met with Gaara. It took one look at him to know that Shukaku was back in his body. He then asked me about the injury I got on my way there and such, when we were suddenly interrupted..."

„By whom...?" I asked curiously.

„By his lover."

„And that would be?"

„Wouldn't you want to know, baa-san? You can try to guess. You and I know the person..." the blonde smiled cheekily.

„How am I supposed to know?"

„Well, limit it to those who requested missions in Suna lately, or those who otherwise spend a lot of time there."

„Request missions in Suna? And who do you think would..." Suddenly a name entered my mind. He was young, he was Naruto's friend and he _certainly_ developed an interest in Suna in last few months.

My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened also, while Naruto's turned into a grin.

„You can't be serious..._Hyuuga?_!" I got out of myself.

„Why can't I be? It's true. And before you ask it_ is_ his, the child Gaara carries. And it was because of Neji that Gaara accepted Shukaku back in the first place."

I looked at him, asking for more explanation.

„It is in the power of Bijuu to make a male Jinchuuriki bear a child. Gaara took this possibility as a payment for Shukaku living in his body once more. He did it, because he wanted to give Neji a family. He did it, because he _loves_ him."

I wanted to say something to that, but then I realized something...

„And what about you?"

„Kyuubi did it without me knowing it... I actually got to know this when I spoke to Gaara. He mentioned that Shukaku told him that this kind of ability has been inflicted on one of Jinchuurikis already... and guess who that was." he added sounding very sarcastic.

„So why didn't you try to ... prevent it somehow?"

„Too late... When I spoke with Gaara, I had them in me already." Naruto mumbled.

„And the father?"

„Sasuke-teme... Who else." he stated as a matter of a fact.

„Expected as much." I couldn't help but smile. That was until I remembered why Sasuke has been coming here for past month. „Does he know?"

„He knows about the possibility. I told him that the chance of conceiving is really small, though... And it obviously isn't."

„How did the two of you get together? More like "Why did it take so long for you to get together?" But anyway. Everyone who knows you has been aware for some time already."

„You know me and Sasuke... We both had it... with gaining and losing..." he trailed off, only to continue in almost inaudible whisper. „I wouldn't get from it, if I lost him also."

I watched Naruto as he hunched his shoulders. He really seemed to fear that such a day might come. I _so_ wanted to reassure him that he may stay with the young Uchiha for the duration of their lives... I was afraid, however, that I could not promise that to him. I _knew_... that it would be a lie.

„Naruto?" at his name called he lifted his head only enough so he would look at me.

„What is it, baa-san?" he asked softly, sounding almost exhausted.

„How far along are you exactly?"

„Two months. Why?"

I counted in my head for a while then sighed. „Did Sasuke ever tell you why he comes here so often?"

Naruto seemed a bit taken aback by the change of topic, but answered. „He refuses to..."

„You know, I hate to tell you, but I think it would be better if you left the village for a while." I said, after thinking about which words to use for some time.

_„Why?!"_

„It would not be safe... Not with the children. Naruto... I want you to know that I don't approve with the way some of the villagers treat you, but it simply is not in my power to somehow make them stop... That's why I want you to leave for a while, until the children are born at least. Once you start showing they'll take it as their enjoyment to try to harm you. There are already rumours about your and Uchiha's relationship around the village... And once they get to know about the children... I don't even want to imagine it... And I'm sure that neither do you..."

I saw Naruto hug his body with his armsa as he tried to stop the trembling that overcame him at the words. It took him few minutes until he got some word from his mouth.

„How long can I stay?" he whispered.

„A month. At the very most. More than that would be risky... and Naruto... Don't tell Sasuke."

The last words had the same effect as a punch to him. I could clearly see that.

„_Why?! _Why can't he come with me?" he asked in a little voice which spoke of so much pain.

„If he would be gone for too long, people would get suspicious. And as sad as it sounds, when _you_ disappear, no one would." It was almost painful to say these words, but we both knew just how much truth was in them.

„Naruto I want you to come here in a week or so, so I would check everything is alright... and so we could talk about some more details."

Naruto started to cry softly, as it dawned on him, just how would days that are to come look. It must have been a terrible premonition to him.

„Why? _Why_? _WHY_? Everything went so fine... Why must it be like this. What have I done wrong to not deserve even an ounce of happiness?"

The streams that came flowing down his cheeks were such a pitiful sight. It was at times like these, that I hated Yondaime for sealing Kyuubi into his own child. He was dead already. He could not see how much pain it brought to his child. How much pain it still _brings_ him.

I knew that speaking in such a situation would not be the best choice, so I took the crying boy into my arms instead.

I _so_ wished that I could take some of his pain on myself.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

After I left Tsunade-baa's office I wandered around the town. I even stopped by Ichiraku's to get some ramen, but it simply did not have the usual taste, so I gave up after a bowl. I was exhausted, mentally and physically so I decided to go through the streets back to Uchiha mansion, hoping to get some more time to think by it.

It was unusual to walk through Konoha's streets alone. Lately, I always went with Sasuke, and now that he wasn't here with me it made me feel even lonelier. And those cold stares and thrown insults now and then that once again appeared made me sick.

Walking on the main street like that for a while, I saw a familiar figure approaching me.

„Naruto!"

„Iruka-sensei!"

As he came closer to me and patted my shoulder I heard some new "sweet" insults escaping mouth of one of the men standing by the shop. Sometimes I hated my strengthened senses.

„Let's go somewhere else." I mumbled only, not wanting to drag Iruka-sensei to this whole mess that surrounded me. He only looked at me questioningly not really getting the reason I said it. Then he heard some of "loveable speeches" and nodded in agreement.

I then started running in the direction of village's training grounds, not really caring whether he followed me or not.

Once I reached the grounds, I found out that he did.

„What was that about?" He asked, as soon as we stood under one of the trees that framed the area.

„Nothing _that_ unusual, I'm afraid." I muttered through my teeth, not really wanting to take this subject further, so I rather studied my shoes than look him in the eyes.

„_That_, was _usual_?" He asked, horrified.

I only nodded that did not seem enough to him, so he urged me to explain.

„As soon as I'm alone, they can take it physical, and when I'm with someone, they talk rubbish only." I sighed in defeat.

„And you _let_ them? How come you did not tell anyone?"

„It's just the same as it was before, well, maybe worse, but still it is nothing to make fuss about." I so wanted to end this line of talk quickly Iruka-sensei looked really troubled and I did not like it.

„Naruto? Look at me."

I did not want to, so sensei just came closer to me and lifted my chin, so I'd look at him.

„You know, the expression you make is_ not_ that of the one who doesn't care."

'Is it that visible?'

„You look more like on the edge of tears." he said, releasing his hold.

'It's not like I can control it.'

„You can always talk to me, you know?"

'I wish this was something I could talk about.'

„Do you not trust me anymore?"

This sentence struck me. Did he really think that?

„That's not the problem." I mumbled only, as I tried to shake his hand, which was on my shoulder, off.

„And what is the problem, then?"

Suddenly I saw some group come onto the training grounds, so I pointed at them.

„Let's talk somewhere else."

Iruka-sensei turned around and nodded.

He then followed me to one place I had on my mind already.

L&T

(Iruka's POV)

„I always come here when I need to think." Naruto said as we reached the destination he spoke about. Hokage mountain, precisely Yondaime's head. „I always think that it should have been someone else, on my place. That someone else should bear the destiny that was set for me."

I looked at him as he spread his hands and breathed in the breeze that was about strong enough to move the leaves only.

„Naruto? What's weighing your mind?" I asked after some time passed.

„A lot of things, I'm afraid. It would take too long to even say them, not to mention explain. "

„You can try to share. I'm patient listener."

Naruto looked at me for a while and then sat down on the cold stone, signalling me to do the same.

„You know Iruka-sensei, if not for you, I wouldn't be here. I would have died because of that Mizuki bastard way back, before I even became genin. It's just that sometimes..." he stopped and looked at his hands, that he held together so hard that his knuckles turned white. „... _Sometimes_ I wish that you'd let me be back then... I'd be with mom and dad now..." he patted the stone as if trying to highlight whom he spoke about. „... and I wouldn't have to go through all this. Through all these troubles with Kyuubi, seeing so many people die during the war... and that was a lot... considering that my clones were at all parts of battlefield... And most of all... I wouldn't have to go through all the mess around Sasuke." he sighed and hung his head, which made him look older somehow.

At his last sentence I stopped myself.

„But I thought that it goes well for you two lately." I said out loud, voicing my concern.

„Sometimes, it would be better if it didn't..." he trailed off. After few seconds he added in a whisper. „It would not hurt so much to just lose it, then..."

I came closer to Naruto and put my hand around his shoulders.

„What happened?"

„It's just that bunch of people would rather throw me into a cave full of poisonous snakes... to see me "taint" their beloved Uchiha."

„That's not up to them... it's up to Sasuke, whom he chooses to be with."

„They refuse to see that. They'd probably want him to marry some rich snob's girl." Naruto mumbled.

„Knowing Sasuke, he would rather run with you to some unknown and distant country, than to take some girl and have heir, for the village's sake."

At word "heir" Naruto stiffened a bit, and started stroking his stomach absent-mindedly. It was then, that a part of my conversation with Tsunade-hime, I had only few minutes before meeting Naruto, came to my mind.

„_Iruka... Could you watch after Naruto for now? ... He won't kill just himself if he stresses too much this time..." she said grimly._

„_Just himself? Who else are you talking about, Tsunade-hime?"_

„_Naruto thinks of you as a **father** figure of sort..." she said, stressing the words speaking of a family relation. "Maybe he will tell you himself.."_

_"But what does that mean?"_

_"Nothing bad..." She assured me. "Just that Naruto is even more unpredictable than I would have expected him to be."_

'That's not possible...' I thought as the pieces clicked together in my head.

As I was collecting my thoughts, Naruto was about to stand up. I laid my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into sitting position.

Naruto watched me curiously, wanting to know the reason for what I just did.

I gathered my courage and placed my hand on his stomach which caused him to gasp. I almost thought that I won't be able to get the words out of myself, but I did.

„Naruto? Isn't there something else you should tell me about?"

L&T

I returned home in late afternoon.

I still processed all the information I gained over this afternoon, and honestly, it was worrying me. It was worrying me, because I knew just what was happening around the village, getting to know mostly through Kakashi.

„I'm home." I said as I opened the door.

„Welcome home." I heard Kakashi reply from the living room.

I entered the living room, only to find him sitting on a couch stuck in one of those books he always used to carry around. He did not do that anymore.

„You're re-reading your entire collection, or what?" I asked, forcing a smile.

„I haven't read them in a while. It seems almost unbelievable that Jiraiya died more than two years ago." He said sadly. Then he turned to me, looking at me questioningly.

„And what is it that weighs_ your_ mind? I wonder."

„I'm just thinking about how unfair life is sometimes."

„Something happened?"

„Not to me..." I mumbled, sitting next to him.

He looked at me for a while and then sighed. „To Naruto?"

„How did you know?"

„With all that's messing up lately it seems like the most logical guess, since he's the one who's to suffer from it the most." He replied. When I thought about it, it made sense.

„It's even more complicated, I'm afraid." I said, replaying my earlier conversations with Tsunade-hime and Naruto.

'How can things turn this bad in such short amount of time?' I thought, almost not listening to what Kakashi said.

„How can it get more complicated? Share with me, I thought that it can't be more serious than it is now."

'Should I tell him?' I questioned myself. '_Can _I tell him?' Then I remembered something. Something that Naruto said when we spoke. 'Did he mean this?' I returned in my memories some time back and tried to grasp the meaning.

„_Secret is a heavy burden sometimes, isn't it? But sometimes, when you have someone **really** close whom you know will not betray your trust to share it with, it can lift some weight from your shoulders." _

I thought he meant that it is worse for him to have such a secret, since he's not able to share it with Sasuke, but what if...

'What if he wanted to make it easier for me also?'

Kakashi, who's been looking at me still, now came closer and pulled me into an embrace.

„What's wrong?"

„If I tell you, what makes this situation even worse... won't you tell it to anyone?"

„Who do you take me for? A blabber-mouth?"

„That's not what I meant."

„Then what?"

„If this gets out, someone might really get killed."

'Maybe even three of them.' I thought bitterly, thinking about Naruto and his unborn children.

„It's that serious?"

I nodded in response, looking at him. He then promised. Promised that he won't tell a living soul, that he will guard this secret as long as necessary. After this I realized that there was no reason to doubt it in the first place. So I sighed in defeat and said it.

„Naruto's pregnant."

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I closed the door of Hokage's office and headed home. My head was full of new updates about the attackers. More of them were appearing at least every other night. It was starting to get frustrating.

'Should we leave?' I thought, worrying about dobe's safety. If in normal circumstances, I wouldn't be worried, but he seemed so out of it lately, and got exhausted quicker than he usually would. There was something wrong with him, yet when I asked, he told me everything was all right. Just one look at him would tell me it certainly was not truth.

'But why won't he tell me?'

By the time I returned home, it was late afternoon. I looked through the house, as Naruto did not respond to me when I called out to him, which was unusual.

As I peeked to the bedroom I quickly noticed the lump in the sheets, as dobe laid there. He looked like sleeping angel like that.

I had the urge to wake him up and do bad things to him, but he seemed really exhausted so I decided not to. Instead I changed myself to something more comfortable and laid myself next to him.

Before I could even notice it I fell asleep also.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I sighed at the sight of two sprouts by the Sakura tree. They were certainly slightly bigger now. On one side it made me happy, because it meant that the children are all right. On the other side, I was afraid that teme would notice them.

I stood up and went into the flower field. The glow that flowers emitted was a bit shallower than usual. It was probably caused by my mood, but it's not as if I could lift it at my will.

Just as I was about to fall into the depression, I saw whirlwind of flowers. Being fully aware who is arriving I ran to it, jumping at the man who appeared the second the flowers disappeared.

„Dobe!" Sasuke choked out, as he fell onto a carpet of flowers, taken down by my weight.

„I'm so glad you're here." I said, fully expressing my feelings with a shower of kisses.

„I'm happy to see you also." He smiled.

I tightened my arms around him, basking in the warmth he provided me.

There is nothing warmer than the embrace of the one you love.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed (^^) this chapter**

**Please, leave a review if you did (^o^)=b**

**Another one will be added here in a week or so (it usually will be like that, I guess) (^3^)**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	8. Sweet Dreams, Cruel Reality

**Love & Truth **

**8. Sweet Dreams, Cruel Reality**

_Three weeks time skip_

(Naruto's POV)

'How much time remains?' I thought sitting on the bathroom floor, counting furiously.

'Not even a week left?' That revelation was hurting. The time was slipping my grasp too quickly. 'I don't want to go anywhere.'

That however was not a thing I could do anything about. The time was disappearing mercilessly and in turn I was worrying myself more and more.

'Should I tell him? … No, Tsunade-baa has forbidden that. … But is that really all right? They are his children also...'

Yesterday morning I even collided into Sasuke when running on my unpleasant morning meeting in bathroom. It was calming, yet worrying to have him rub soothing circles on my back. He looked so genuinely worried about me. It hurts to lie to him like that. On a top of that I had to start to keep more distance between us, scared that he might find out, judging from changes on my body. After all I was slightly over eleven weeks along and given that fact and the twins being twins my usually flat stomach was starting not to look so flat anymore.

I watched myself in the mirror. The slight bulge was so small that it was easily hide able by clothes, but to hide it from teme was entirely different matter.

'The most of interaction we have is _without_ any clothes.' I thought half- bitter, half- smiling.

The whole thing was very stressing, however. And it was escalating. Even Tsunade-baa was saying that I should try to take it from different point of view.

'Okay. So… If I go away, I won't endanger our children's lives. If I go away I won't have to stress over getting attacked when I go on the streets. If I go… I may not ever see teme again…' I started tearing up at this thought.

I fell onto the floor as my knees gave out. I cried so hard that I had trouble breathing. My vision got blurry and I saw only foggy shapes. My teeth started chattering and I bit my tongue by an accident. As the coppery taste filled my mouth my morning sickness returned and I had the urge to puke. When doing that for some time I felt as ig my organs were the next to fill the toilet basin. Once it passed I only slumped back onto the floor, sobbing hard.

I was like that when Sasuke found me.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

When I woke up, dobe was not by my side. It was nothing _that_ unusual, but after what happened yesterday I got worried about him.

'Is he in the bathroom again?' I thought as I got up from the bed. Its sheets were too cold for me, once dobe was not there.

I went through the house to the closest bathroom. Once I opened the door I saw dobe sitting on the floor, shivering like crazy, crying his eyes out and with one hand over the toilet, as if - and probably - waiting for another wave of nausea to struck him.

„Oh god, love are you all right?" I exclaimed.

'What a useless question.' I thought second after.

He raised his head and looked at me with those blue orbs of his. They were not the usual vibrant colour, however. They had gray haze on them, making him look way older. On a top of that they were all red and swollen.

'How long has he been like this?' I thought as I sat next to him, taking him into an embrace in the following moment. He gripped my shirt and started sobbing even more than he did before.

I did not stop him, however. I was aware that just now, talking was not the wisest choice to do. He should better cry some stress off him first.

As I held him like that, rocking softly and gradually he started to calm down a little... And it was not much longer after that that he got more limp in my arms and his breathing got steadier and regular, from which I understood that he has fallen asleep.

I gathered myself up, with him in my arms, of course, and headed to the bedroom.

Once I placed him on the bed I went back to the bathroom and got a damp piece of cloth, which I put on his forehead, since his temperature seemed above average.

Then I sat next to him, stroking his cheeks, thinking about what all this meant.

'What caused this breakdown in the first place?'

L&T

I must have fallen asleep also, because once I opened my eyes, I was in our never-ending flowery plains.

There was something wrong with them, however. The usual light that flowers emitted was not as bright as it usually was. It was dim. And soon enough I realized, that it was because the amount of certain types of flowers changed.

Usually, there were daffodils, moon daisies, white and yellow roses and irises, but when I took in my surroundings that one time…

The most common flower was black rose. Then flowers with dark purple and blue shades, overall, there were not that much flowers that emitted that usual bright yellow light that I had essentially associated with dobe.

I walked through the plain in the direction of the ever-blooming Sakura tree. There sat Naruto, hugging his shivering figure. He looked so lost.

Once I came closer to him he noticed my presence. Instead of looking at me he turned around and refused to look at me.

That itself was strange.

'What caused him to do this? What's the reason for that?'

I approached him and he stood up immediately, going into the plains. He kneeled next to one of white roses and breathed at it. I almost jumped when I saw its light disappear and the rose turn black.

„I know what every part of this plain's meaning is." he smiled sadly, taking another white rose in his hands. He then caused it to turn black just as the one before did.

„What the _heck_ is that?" I asked, as he kneeled next to yet another flower, yellow iris this time. It turned into a dark purple one in a second.

„You remember what I already told you about this place already?" he asked.

I only looked back at him, not getting where this conversation was headed to.

„The tree symbolises heart, if it is blooming it means my heart still beats. One tree, one heart." he sighed.

'What do you mean by that?' I wanted to ask, but before I could he continued.

„Whether the flowers are blooming or withering shows my body's condition. And you know what? The types of flowers do not really mean anything. They are simply the types that I like, but the light has the meaning." he pointed out, turning yet another flower into her darker twin sister.

„And what does the light symbolise then?" I asked, already guessing the answer from the way he talked.

„The light reflects my mind's condition." He whispered and sat in the circle of dark flowers he just created.

„Then why?"

'Is he not happy with the way things are now? Does he not want to be with me anymore?'

Instead of answer I saw him start to sob again. I approached him again. This time he did not back off. He gripped me tightly instead.

„I want to tell you. _So much_! But I can't…" he said between the sobs somehow.

„Why can't you tell me, love?"

„I don't want to lose you."

With these words said, he disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

As I woke up I dashed from the room, knowing that Sasuke is bound to wake up also. It was me who was making the connection, after all.

'And so the flowery plains will probably disappear once I wake up.'

I ran through the house and pulled some clothes on. Then I ran out of the Uchiha mansion.

Once I was out I slowed down a little.

'Oh god, I'm so out of shape.' I though as I realized just how much did this morning exercise exhaust me.

As I was lost in my thoughts I ran into someone.

I started apologizing before even looking up. Then I hear a surprised voice.

„Naruto?"

I looked up as I recognized the voice.

„Neji?"

„Just what are you..."

Then he suddenly stopped.

I noticed that veins on his face are visible, meaning he had his Byakugan activated. And it also meant that he must have seen the change within my body also.

„Don't tell me you're..." He started, eyes widening.

I clasped my hand onto his mouth to silence him. It was not wise to talk about this in the middle of the street.

„Come with me." I sighed as I continued to where I was headed in the first place.

To the Hokage tower.

L&T

(Tsunade's POV)

I sat behind my table with Shizune talking to me about the recent news, when I heard a soft knocking on the door.

„Come in!"

Once I said that door opened. I saw a pale looking Naruto, accompanied by Neji Hyuuga.

„Tsunade-baa-chan? Can I talk to you for a while?" he said, getting my attention immediately.

His voice sounded horrid. It betrayed that he must have cried, a lot, yet, it also meant that he has not told his lover of his situation.

I nodded at him and sent Shizune away for a while. She was not to know for now. Then I eyed Hyuuga, which Naruto noticed. He only shook hiss head, showing that he was allowed to be here. I only sighed in response.

„So... What was it that you wanted to speak about?"

„I... I think I should leave..." He said under his voice, tears threatening to fall from beneath his eye-lids.

„Why so sudden?" I asked in response.

„I just can't lie to his face any longer..." he sniffled. „On a top of that I think he senses something is different. And he also can see the changes on my body."

„But they're quite hide able now, aren't they? You just take some baggier clothes and no one would even fathom such a possibility."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow at this. It was because of his blushing that it struck me just what is the problem.

'Ah, my bad.' I thought.

„Never mind that... When do you think would be the right time to leave?"

„Never." Naruto whispered sadly. There was just so much hurt in that one word.

„Naruto..." I started. „You know that I wish more than you may think that things would stay just the way they are now, but they don't... It's because they don't that we have to do this. We have to do this for Sasuke. We have to do this for them." I said, placing one of my hands on his already bulging stomach. It really was noticeable, once the clothes were not in the way. „Naruto..." I sighed. „I think you should leave tonight." I said, trying not to sound harsh.

Naruto nodded, understanding, but another tears formed in his eyes.

„Do you have an idea where to go?" I asked, trying to distract him for a bit.

„I promised Gaara that I'd stop by Suna, if it came to this." Naruto said bitterly. „That's why I want to ask, whether you'd let Neji to come with me. I'm afraid that my chakra is so unstable now that I'd get killed if attacked." he admitted.

I looked at Hyuuga, who seemed a bit surprised, but nodded in acceptance to the request, meaning he'd go if I let him to. I planed to send someone with him anyway.

„Okay, be it that way... What time should you leave? Early morning would be best, probably. There would be enough light to travel, but fewer people to run into."

Naruto nodded, still battling with his tears to stop. I could not bear the sight anymore and stood up.

He seemed surprised when I pulled him into a hug, but did not protest.

„Just be good and don't disappear from the sight completely." I whispered to his ear. He looked at me in despair. „I'll send him after you once it calms down a bit here, once it seems safe to do that, okay?"

„Okay..." came the muffled reply. The rest of what he wanted to say got lost in another wave of tears.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

When Naruto disappeared, I did not wake up also, strangely enough. I stayed in that dreamy land, along with fields of now mostly black flowers. I sat under the tree and sighed.

'I don't really understand dobe anymore.' I thought sadly, looking at Sakura petals that were falling onto the ground slowly. Once they reached the ground, however, the disappeared. Well, it made sense, if they did not, there'd be a pile of peals already. Seeing my trail of thoughts I sighed again.

'What happened to us?' was my last thought before I closed my eyes. Only to open them in "reality".

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

When I returned home I felt terrible. I _knew_ that I had reason for it but still...

Once I opened the door I almost crashed into Sasuke.

„Dobe? You back?" He asked, embracing me following second.

„Yeah." I answered only, returning his grip, trying hard for my now quite calm façade not to crumble.

„Where have you been?"

„I ran into Neji, he's going to Suna tomorrow."

'Well, that's not a lie. Just not the whole truth.' I thought, the weight of the ultimatum weighing on my shoulders.

„Ah, okay." Teme replied only, tightening his hold on me.

I felt like my heart was being torn into two, when I realized that I might not see Sasuke for some time, maybe not even ever again, after this night. And so on some primitive instinct, I decided that I'm going to get the most possible from the rest of the day, and the night that was to come.

I pulled Sasuke closer, to a life-searing kiss.

He seemed surprised, but did not protest. He returned it quickly.

It was then that I realized that we were still on the house's door step and I guided Sasuke through the mansion, almost never parting our lips, except to lose some of our clothes.

And so, before I could even realize it, once we were in the bedroom we had no clothes on what so ever. But well...

_Who cared_?

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

There was something strange with dobe. I _was_ aware of it, yet I was a coward and I could not bring myself to ask.

'How hard can it be?' I thought as dobe got rid of my shirt for me.

I saw a look he had in his eyes. Yes there was the lust, but there was also something else. Fear and... _guilt?_

'What does he of all people feel guilty for?' I thought as I laid him on our bed which caused him to gasp as the sheets were cold. I soothed his surprise with a shower of kisses traced from his neck to his shoulder and back. He seemed to like such an attention, as a moan escaped his lips. I smirked and climbed atop him.

I saw him blush as he felt that he's being watched. And I _did_ watch him intensely.

„Teme..." He let out a sweet sigh, when I sunk my teeth into his collar-bone.

„What is it, my sweet and lovely dobe?" I smirked, pulling him into yet another passionate kiss.

„I love you. Always you, no one else."

'Why is he telling me this?' I rambled in my head, but I did not let it show on the outside. Instead I smiled and replied.

„I know that, my silly dobe... I love you too."

He seemed somewhat content at that.

The night ended up hot and steamy. We did not even know where was up and down anymore when we slumped onto the bed, exhausted.

I watched dobe's sleeping face for a while, finding it incredibly appealing.

'Who would have thought that he has such a side in him?' I thought, stroking his cheek softly.

I did not understand his behaviour, but I did not even know how I could understand it. I thought that I'd have time to ask him tomorrow.

If I knew how the tomorrow was to turn out, back then. I would have chained him to the bed.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

As Naruto sat on the bed he watched the sleeping raven sadly. He brushed a strand of black hair off the porcelain-like face and sighed.

'Must I really leave?'

Then he remembered Hokage's words and sighed again.

'Just when everything seemed so perfect... Life is cruel.'

He knew, however, that he will no longer be able to hide the truth from this man. The man whom he loved the most in the world. He knew, that he wouldn't be able to hide the truth that literally grew in his body.

He caressed the slight bulge that was formed on his stomach and looked back at the raven once more.

„We'll see each other as soon as it will be possible. I promise. And you know I never break promises." he mumbled softly, not wanting to wake the man. Then he kissed the slightly open lips and got up from the bed, taking the bag, that he had by his legs.

„I love you, Sasuke. Don't forget that." He said, and jumped from the window onto the next house's roof. Droplets of tears that followed his steps, reflecting the cold moon's light.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I saw someone taking my beloved from me. I saw him crying desperately, reaching his hands out to me... but I could not move an inch. I felt as if my legs were a part of the floor.

'No, don't take him away from me!' I wanted to scream, but no voice came from my throat. It was simply futile. I slumped onto the floor and started shaking uncontrollably.

'Why!' I thought. 'Why is it that there is no place for us here?'

Just as I was about to sink into a pit of depression I saw two children coming to me. They looked like younger versions of Naruto and me, except that young blonde had black eyes also.

As they came close to me they smiled and both put a thing they had in their little hands into mine. Then they disappeared.

I watched at the place where they were just a second ago. Then I looked into my hands.

There were two Sakura blossoms, laying innocently.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

When Sasuke woke up, few hours later, there were no traces of his blonde lover already. Even if he searched the whole house thrice - instead of twice - he would not find some. Except for the movement the curtains made because of the still opened window.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Guh... I'm sorry about time skips on the starts of recent chapters, but sadly enough they were needed. From now on they should not be there so often **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed~ If you did leave a review, please~ d=(^0^)=b **

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	9. Smiles, Tears

**Love & Truth **

**9. Smiles, Tears**

(Sasuke's POV)

I searched the whole mansion _twice_, yet there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. It seemed that he did not leave even a single one. He just disappeared. Along with his bag, few pieces of clothing and some other travelling necessities.

'Where did he go?'

I left the complex in a hurry and went to check the places he usually went to. From the Ichiraku's stand to his favourite observing place on a top of Fourth's head. But _no_, dobe simply disappeared into the thin air.

By the time I searched every place I could think of it was past noon and I was quite exhausted, so I returned to the mansion and managed to get some sleep.

This time however there were no flowery plains waiting for me.

L&T

(Neji's POV)

I looked at Naruto who still cried silently. One would think that he'd stop by now, but _no_. He cried even in his sleep. The desperation he was in was that intense. So intense that even _he_ could not hide it. And he was experienced in doing so.

Seeing it, I could not even imagine the depths of his despair.

'Is this all a good idea?'

I've asked myself this question for like millionth time since we've left the village. That was three days ago, meaning that with the slower speed we went with – so Naruto would not strain himself too much - Suna was still about two day's travel far.

Seeing the despair Naruto was in I could not help, but wonder what would I do if something happened to Gaara... or our child.

I would be furious, but still I don't think it would be the same with what it was like for Naruto. After all, Gaara and I got together quite "normal" way. And we progressed slowly and steadily from strangers to lovers. Yes, there are obstacles bound to Gaara being Kazekage and Jinchuuriki and me having Byakugan and so, but still... All of it was different for us. Naruto went through a _lot_ to get Sasuke to village and then to keep him there. He went to incredible lengths to prove that Sasuke has changed.

'And now, they're together for few months only and they have to split. Not knowing when or _IF_ they'll see the other again.' It was cruel.

„Should we stop for a while?" I asked, seeing that Naruto looked quite exhausted already.

„Yes, please." he huffed only and slumped next to the nearest tree to where he was when he said it. I had to chuckle at that.

„Naruto? What are you planning to do once you leave Suna?" I asked carefully. It was Hokage-sama who wanted me to ask him this, but I was curious also.

„I don't know... I'll stay at some forgotten village for now. And once I'll start to show more I'll probably use henge and pass through the rest as a girl... Though I'll still probably have to return to our village once the due date will be close. I can't actually make it alone, nor can I simply get a midwife, it'll need to be Tsunade-baa..." he sighed at the last sentence. I could see that if it was on him, he would have never left, but sadly enough he was not allowed to make the decision this time.

'He's really thought about it.' crossed my mind as I listened to his plan.

„That's a good plan you have." I acknowledged.

„The question is whether it will work."

'That's truth also.' I did not say this out loud though.

I looked at Naruto who now closed his eyes and exposed himself to the sun. It was reflecting on the tears that still flowed from his eyes. It seemed as if he was not aware of it anymore.

These silent tears of his just continued to fall.

L&T

We reached Suna in two days just as I expected us to. For guards it took only one glance to let _me_ pass. After all I've been a frequent visitor, lately. As for Naruto it was more difficult. When they asked about him I told them that he came with me. They eyed him suspiciously. I did not blame them, Naruto did not speak a word for all the time we stood there and on the top of that he _still_ cried.

'Where does all that water come from?' I had to wonder.

In the end the guards just let it be and we went to the Kazekage tower to meet Gaara.

L&T

(Gaara's POV)

I was impatient as I waited for Neji's arrival. I got a message from him, few days ago, saying that he'll come today. He also mentioned something about one more person coming with him.

'Who would that be?'

I so wanted to go and wait for him somewhere else, somewhere nearer, but I couldn't go anywhere. My condition did not allow me to. Being past seventh month already brought its disadvantages. One of them was my restricted movement.

'Thanks god I did not suffer from morning sickness.' I thought.

As I ruminated about all that came with pregnancy I heard a soft knocking.

'_Your lover boy is here._' I heard Shukaku chuckle.

'Shut up.' I thought in response, as I invited Neji in.

Once I've seen him, I got up from the couch to greet him. His expression seemed a bit strange however.

„What..."

I did not even finish that sentence as I noticed just _who_ was standing behind Neji. The _guest_ he spoke about.

„Naruto..."

'So he really is pregnant, huh?'

It took one glance at him to know just how he takes being separated from his lover in such circumstances.

„Come in." I sighed, stepping aside so the two of them could enter. Neji smiled weakly and came to my side silently.

As for Naruto, he only nodded and headed to sit on a couch, the trail of tears he shed following his steps.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

„Twins?" Gaara asked taken aback a bit as he listened to Naruto's story.

Naruto nodded and continued. „... I was sure of that from the time I knew about the pregnancy, actually."

„I thought that Kyuubi does not speak to you." Gaara said.

„She still doesn't talk to me, I knew because of something else. You know, me and Sasuke, we have a connection formed..."

„Connection?" Neji, who sat beside Gaara, asked.

„Yes. We can speak to each other through our dreams."

„How is that even possible?" Both of listeners asked.

„Well... I'm not too sure myself, actually... but I can try to explain... I suppose you know that Sasuke had the Cursed seal on him?" This question was met with nod from both. „The Cursed seal Sasuke has is a sort of demon. It can either stay in strong container or destroy the weak one and move on. Kind of what Bijuu do... The thing is that Kyuubi and this demon formed a way to communicate with each other by forming a connection, mainly using Kyuubi's chakra. That way I and Sasuke got to speak to each other in dreams when he was ... away." Naruto stayed silent for a moment, recalling painful memories and then continued. „We did not know that until not too long ago though. We both just thought we had dreams about the other. We did not realize that we actually _spoke_, back then."

„That sounds kind of complicated... but back to the topic, how did you know about children being twins?" Neji asked. He only heard fragments from Naruto and from Hokage also, but he never got to the whole picture of this problem.

„Well... The place we meet in reflects my mind's and body's condition. There always were tons of flowers and one fully grown ever-blooming Sakura tree... Now, there are tons of flowers, one fully grown ever-blooming Sakura tree and two other sprouts of Sakura trees." Naruto stated, scratching the back of his head.

„That makes sense."

„I'd know sooner or later anyway. Because there being two children caused me not to skip the morning-sickness part of pregnancy." Naruto sighed. „You better be damn glad you escaped that, Gaara." He added smiling sadly.

„Naruto? I heard only something from Tsunade-hime... But did I get it right that Sasuke does not know about your pregnancy?" Neji asked, breaking the silence that took its place.

„I was not allowed to tell him." Naruto whispered and tried to stop the tears that still came down his cheeks in streams by pressing his hands onto his eyes. „Tsunade-baa said it would be better like that."

„But that means..." Gaara could not even bring himself to finish that sentence, not knowing what effect it might have on his friend.

'... That if I ever see Sasuke again, it probably won't be sooner than half a year ahead.' Naruto thought, but did not say the thought out loud. It would be as if he accepted that fate as granted.

Gaara felt sorry for his friend, he knew that if he was not a Kazekage he would be in a very similar position as Naruto was.

Looking out of the window Neji saw that it got dark already.

„We should continue this tomorrow, don't you two think?"

Both of Jinchuurikis nodded once noticing the sky's colour also. Neji offered a hand to help Gaara up, which the red-head accepted gratefully.

Naruto averted his eyes from the two. Even such a simple gesture of gentleness caused a wave of grief to crash onto his heart.

L&T

_Two weeks time skip_

(Naruto's POV)

I woke up from a dreamless slumber only to dash into the bathroom.

'Guh. Just how much I hate this.' I though as I emptied my stomach.

After the waves of nausea stopped I did the usual. Brushed my teeth, tried to fix my appearance a bit... and so.

Just as I returned to the room I heard a knock on the door.

„Come in."

Once I said so a woman with a tray of food came in. She placed the food onto the table and excused herself. I still was not used to how things went here. And I was here for half a month already, Gaara convinced me to stay for the time being.

I did not think about it twice though and dug into the food. When I was like halfway through I heard knocking once more.

„Come in."

I saw Gaara enter the room. He was accompanied by Neji. The Hyuuga did not leave his side by now, worrying about his almost-eight-months-pregnant lover. The gentleness of it was killing me.

Gaara noticed my look, but instead of digging into it he pointed at the food.

„It'll taste salty, you know?"

„Your sense of humour sucks." I muttered only and continued eating.

„I'm well known for that." Gaara only smiled and sat on a chair beside mine. He then turned serious all of sudden.

„Naruto? How many people know of the pregnancy?"

I sighed and counted in my head.

„Five, I think. That's you, Neji, Tsunade-baa, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei also, probably."

„Probably?" Neji, who stood by the door, asked.

„Well, he and Iruka-sensei are lovers, and I told him that if it will be easier for him he may share it with Kakashi-sensei also, not directly, but I think he understood it... Besides it's not like Kakashi-sensei is someone who I do not trust."

„You're right..."

I finished eating and took a cup of tea in my hands, once I tried to taste it I shuddered. It really was salty. Gaara must have noticed.

„Ahem... Naruto? Shouldn't you just stop it somehow?" he said hesitantly, pointing at my tear-stained cheeks.

I only smiled weakly in response. „It's not like I did not try it. It just does not want to... stop..." I trailed off a bit then started crying for real.

„I want to see him..." I said through the tears. „So very much."

Gaara took one of my hands into his and lifted my chin so I'd look at him.

„Naruto... Can't you... speak to him? ... You know in those dreams of yours... Maybe you'd feel better if you did."

„You're right... probably... but not today... it would be pitch black there tonight."

L&T

_Another two weeks time skip_

(Third Person's POV)

„I _know_ you _know _where Naruto is!" The Uchiha raised his voice at the Hokage, who sat on her chair calmly. „Where did you send him?"

„How can you know that he just did not run from you?" She smirked.

„First, Naruto would _never_ do something like that. Second, he's been gone for more than a _whole fucking month_ already. There is just no way he wouldn't tell anyone about it. And I am sure as hell he told _you_."

'For once Naruto's personality does not work for my advantage.' The woman thought.

„Okay, okay, so I sent him off, but believe me, it's better if you don't know where he is at the moment."

„_Why!_"

„It's for his safety."

'Their safety.' Tsunade thought. She could not say it out loud though.

„And why didn't he tell me?" Sasuke continued, his rage cooling down a bit.

„I forbid him from telling you about it."

'That's why he was acting so strange?' crossed Sasuke's mind.

„For how long, will he need to be gone?"

„I'm not sure, yet."

„Why can't I be by his side when he's in danger?" Sasuke whispered.

The blonde woman only looked sadly at the raven. He went through so much despair in his life. Naruto also did that was why they were so ideal for each other. They knew the hardships someone has to go through until he's recognized. Until he is _loved_. And yet there were circumstances that made two people like these two separate. They _needed_ each other.

That however was something that was not possible now.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I came from the Hokage tower emotionally exhausted.

I slumped onto the bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes and fell asleep.

What a surprise it was for me to find myself in the well-known scenery. I was not able to see it since Naruto disappeared. There was something off, though. And it was not just that the light source came from the ever-blooming Sakura tree now. It was something else. And it did not take me too long to get it.

'It's _raining_.'

That certainly was strange. It _never_ rained here.

I went to the direction of the Sakura tree only to see a silhouette hidden behind it.

„T-Teme?"

'How I missed that voice.'

„Naruto..."

I went closer to him, but was stopped suddenly.

„Don't come here!"

_That_ I did not expect.

„_Why_?"

„It hurts." he whispered.

„What hurts?" I asked, worried, taking another step. He did not seem to notice.

„Being with you hurts, being without you hurts..." he mumbled.

„Then why are you torturing yourself?" I asked, taking another step when he was not looking.

„Because this is not just about me!... It no longer is..."

It was not until I took another step that I saw that he cried.

'Is this what the rain means?' I realized.

„Naruto..."

I saw him fall onto his knees and then bury his face into his hands.

„I can't take this anymore..." he cried.

In a second I was by his side, wrapping my arms around his shivering figure.

„Naruto, love, what's wrong? Tell me."

„I ... I can't..." He said between the sobs.

I did not push the topic any further, knowing that it would not be helpful in any way.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It took a long time to calm Naruto enough for him to breathe normally. The tears did not stop, however.

„Naruto... How much more?" I asked after a long silence.

„I don't know." he mumbled in response.

„I can't take this for too long also, you know?" I sighed and pulled him into a tight embrace. He seemed startled by that.

'Did he gain weight?' I thought as I circled my arms around his waist.

„I-I-I have to go..." he stuttered suddenly and pulled from my grip. He then disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers.

I looked at the place he stood at, just a second ago, and frowned.

'What was this about?'

The place seemed too gloomy without Naruto, however, so I decided that it is my time to go also.

I took few steps into the field of black flowers. As the flowers were encircling me I looked back at the Sakura tree.

Then just as first flowers started to block my view I noticed something.

'Was it just me or were there more sources of light?'

L&T

I woke up confused.

'What was all that about?' I wondered.

I got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

As I walked through the corridor I felt as if the mansion wanted to crush me. Such a heavy atmosphere was there. I should have been used to it, but _no_.

Every time Naruto was here it was lifted, as if it was never here. It was replaced with a warm feeling of content I had whenever I was with him.

Once he was gone, however, the strained, heavy and suffocating atmosphere returned in its full force.

By the time I got into kitchen I felt like pushing the first knife I'll find through my heart.

'What a hopeless person I've became.' I chuckled at myself.

Once I returned to the bedroom I realized that I did not sleep that much and fell asleep once again.

L&T

I found myself in a white space. There was nothing before me, only whiteness. I turned around and saw someone in the distance.

I ran there, wanting to ask just what this meant. As I came closer, however, I slowed down.

There were two children looking at me, with their black eyes.

'I've seen them already, didn't I?' I thought, trying to catch shards of dream that I had some time ago.

„You forgot about us?" the blonde boy asked.

„That's mean." the black-haired continued.

They then looked at each other and started to giggle.

I looked at them and suddenly noticed that I'm holding something. When I looked at it I saw two blossoms on my palm. Then I remembered.

„You gave me these, didn't you?"

„We did." both boys said in unison.

„And what is their meaning then?"

„You have to..."

„...think of it yourself."

As they completed each other's sentence they started to giggle again.

„Oh, god who raised the two of you?" I sighed in defeat.

'There is just no way to get something out of them.' I rambled in my head.

„No one did... yet."

L&T

As I woke up, suddenly a lots and lots of different memories swirled in my head.

_Our last night together... He behaved strange... He knew he had to leave... _

_That time I found him retching in the bathroom._

_How exhausted he was after even regular sparring. _

Then the memories turned to more detailed ones.

'_Did he gain weight?' I thought as I circled my arms around his waist._

„_The tree symbolises heart, if it is blooming it means my heart still beats. One tree, one heart."_

'_Was it just me or were there more sources of light?'_

„_No one did... yet."_

I clasped my hand onto my mouth and stared wide-eyed before me.

„Oh my god."

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Sasuke waited until it was later morning, before he went to the Hokage tower. He did not rush. He did not need to.

Once he reached the village head's office he knocked. When he was invited in he entered.

The blonde woman sitting behind the desk that had huge piles of papers on it, sighed at the sight of the raven.

„Sasuke... Do you want to damage my hearing second time?"

„Is the place where Naruto is at safe?" the raven asked, ignoring woman's question.

She cocked her eyebrow at this. There was something different about how Sasuke acted yesterday and today. There was more confidence in what he said.

„Is. The. Place. Safe?" he repeated.

„It is." She replied.

'Though I can't guarantee where exactly he is right now.' She added in her mind.

„Good then..." The raven said only and looked as if about to leave, but then he turned around to face the woman once more.

„One more thing, Tsunade_-hime_."

'He _knows_!' That was what the woman thought immediately once she got called by _this_ title by _this_ Uchiha, it was never something good.

„Naruto, he... He's pregnant, isn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohoho~<strong>

**Soooo? What do you think about it? :3**

**It's done... I'b~ zooo~ habbii~ (TT3TT)/**

**Review please ( *.*)=b**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	10. The Hope, The Despair

**Love & Truth **

**10. The Hope, The Despair**

(Sasuke's POV)

I returned from the Hokage tower around noon.

By the time I finally got to the mansion, the confirmed revelation finally sunk in. As it did I recalled a conversation I had with Naruto in our dreams when he was returning from Suna. [That was in chapter 5]

„_Sasuke... Would you really give up you goal of reviving your clan because of me?"_

„_Why are you asking this _now_, of all times?"_

„_It's been on my mind for a very long time." _

„_Dobe... I would never give you up, remember that. If there was some possibility to stay with you _and_ revive the clan that would be fine, but I would never stoop so low as to go and sleep with some random woman because of it. I love you too much, you know?" _

„_I love you too... But what if _they _oppose it?"_

„_Who are _they_?"_

„_They, everyone, the village, the council... They will want you to carry on with the bloodline, would you succumb to their advances?"_

„_Dobe... Why is it so important now?"_

„_I... I..."_

„_Dobe..." _

„_There is a _really small _possibility that... I might get... pregnant... also..." _

„_Did you hit your head? Men can't get pregnant." _

„_Gaara is!"_

„_What!"_

„_I said, that Gaara _is_, as in _is pregnant_."_

„_How is that even possible?" _

„_He said it was Shukaku's work, Gaara took it as a payment for him, living in his body."_

„_That means... that Kyuubi would be able to make it possible too? But you're controlling her powers now, and I doubt that you'd know how to do it."_

„_There is no need to."_

„_Huh?"_

„_According to what Gaara said, I am quite positive that it was the gift, Kyuubi was talking about."_

„_For real?"_

„_There is only a small possibility of conceiving, though. I'm a man after all."_

Now that I think about it, with the way he spoke and the gestures he made...

'He must have known already...'

I sighed as I reached main doors to the Uchiha compound. When I was just about to enter I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw a familiar flash of pink hair.

„Hello Sakura."

„Hello." She greeted back with a smile. She looked so happy that I had the urge to strangle her. After giving it some thought I decided not to.

„What brings you here?" I asked, feeeling grumpy if I were to say, resting my back against the door.

„Naruto still did not come back?"

I only shook my head "no". Putting the fact into words would hurt more.

„And when will he come back?"

„I don't know. I was not told." I frowned.

„And _why_ is he gone in the first place?"

'Should I tell her?' crossed my mind as she asked. After all she was one of Naruto's closest friends also. He would want her to know, probably.

„Can you keep secret?" I asked after a while.

She looked at me curiously. „I can... if it concerns anyone's safety, that is."

„Then come inside."

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I have decided to leave today. Whether Gaara liked it or not, I could not impose on him any longer. He was already only three weeks away from his due date and I felt it was time to go. So I left.

I was travelling for few days already when I noticed a village in the distance.

At first I wanted to go there as a guy, but after all I was past my fourth month already. Even if it was not possible as far as most of the people were concerned, after a while someone might guess. Thus it would be better to turn into girl from the very start.

I used henge and then checked myself. Aside from changing to a girl I made my whisker-like marks disappear. I changed my hair colour to black. Blond was not a colour that could hide me anywhere. I also made my hair grow longer. The only part of myself I left unchanged were eyes.

Once I was – mentally – prepared I went in the direction of the village.

L&T

„Miss?"

I turned around, knowing it was _me_, who was addressed, since there was no one else around.

It felt strange to be called that. Once I turned around I saw a boy, around three years old. He looked at me with those huge green orbs as if he wanted me to drown in them.

„Why are you crying?"

I knelt so I'd be on eye level with him and smiled sadly.

„I had to leave someone I love very much." I admitted.

„And you miss him?"

„So very much."

„Why didn't he come with you then?"

The way it sounded was so childish, so naïve. I felt more tears pour down my face.

„Miss?" I heard panic in boy's voice, not that it surprised me too much.

„I'm sorry. It's just... it's hard for me you know?"

The boy nodded and then looked somewhere behind me.

„Mama!" He squealed and ran to the woman who approached from the other side of street.

„Are you all right, Miss?" The woman asked, taking the small boy into her arms.

I nodded only. She did not seem to believe me.

„And what brings you here?"

„I was looking for a place where I could stay for time being. Do you know of some?"

„Well, if you want to stay for few days only I would recommend city inn, but if you intend to stay for longer I can talk with an acquaintance of mine. He's moving away, tomorrow actually, and has not yet found a buyer for his house."

„That would be really kind of you."

„We can go there now if you want. I was headed in that direction anyway."

I nodded and followed her.

She asked me a lot of questions on our way there. I somehow evaded most of them and gave her only scraps of information. We walked for few minutes, leaving the centre of the village behind and saw a small house in the distance.

„See the house there by the end of the road? That's it Miss... Oh I am so rude, I did not even ask for your name. My name is Ayame [means iris] and this little guy..." she looked at her son, who fell asleep in her arms „... is Haru [spring]... And how should I call you?"

I knew from the time I left Suna that I cannot actually use my name for the time being, it was too unusual, and I would be targeted once found alone... and pregnant. I did not think of the name I should use, however.

I looked to the ground, as if I could find an answer there. And surprisingly I did. I found the answer in water droplets that were still falling from my eyes.

„You can call me Namida [tears]."

L&T

It all went quite smoothly and I moved into the house the day the – by then previous – owner left, which was only a day after our negotiations.

When I entered the house as its new owner it seemed strange. I was not used to living alone. Not anymore.

'Sasuke...'

I really wanted him to be there with me also.

I walked through the house in the direction of the door to the small garden the house had.

There were only few fruit-bearing trees, flowerbed, vegetable garden and so on.

I sat under one of trees and sighed. It really reminded me of mine and Sasuke's "talking sessions" when we were still apart from each other... then after we got together... and then the one... after we had to separate.

A gloomy mood overcame my mind, as it usually did once I started thinking about my reason for being here too much.

Just as I was on the brink of breakdown I heard knocking from main door, I snapped back to the reality and sighed. Then I got up from the ground and went to open it.

„Good afternoon, Ayame-san." I greeted the woman.

„Good afternoon, Namida-san. I told my husband so much about you that he insisted that we should invite you to come over some time. Would that be too troublesome?"

„I don't really mind. When should I come by, tomorrow?"

„Actually, there is a small gathering today, in the centre. I wanted to ask... Whether you'd be interested in coming there?"

'As hell I'd be right now.' I thought. There was no way however I could say that after how the woman has been kind to me. I was only glad I could still control my swinging mood a bit.

„I'll be pleased to come. When and where will the gathering be?"

„Well, it will be in the Village hall, it is on the same street as the inn you stayed at. Have you heard of it?" she did not even wait for me to answer and continued. „And it will start around six o'clock, which is about two hours from now I think. Shall we expect you then?"

„I'll come, the Village hall, was it?"

„Yes." she smiled and handed me a basket. „This is for you, there are some fruits. You should have higer vitamins income." she winked. „How far along are you, by the way? You seem quite far along, I'd guess like six, maybe even seven months..."

I stopped her before she could continue with her hypothesis.

„I am carrying twins actually. And I'm only past my fourth month now."

„Twins! How sweet..." she smiled. Suddenly her face got a serious look. „And the father?"

'I knew she'd ask.'

„Don't tell me he left you once you told him about being pregnant." she said, horrified when I did not reply immediately.

„That's not the case, I had to leave in hurry. The father is not aware... Unless he figured it out himself." I let out a strained laugh as my own words scared me. Then my expression calmed. „I'd want him to know though. I love him very much."

„And that's the reason for..." she pointed at my cheeks that had now practically permanent streams of tears pouring down them.

I only nodded.

„You must love him very much."

„I do."

L&T

„My feet are killing me!" I growled into the empty room.

The gathering went on just fine. I got to meet Ayame-san's husband, Takeo [warrior].

I got to know few more village people. They were all really nice to me. I was happy about that. It seemed as if time stopped here. As if everyone lived at their pace, caring about others, not caring about the shinobi world around. It was a soothing change I had to say.

That much exercise, however, made me deadly tired, and I slumped onto the cold bed, back first, not even bothering to take off the kimono I chose to wear today.

'Should I try to speak to him?' I thought to myself, hesitating. Then I looked at my growing belly. 'If he did not know until now, he'd definitely know once I show up like this... Well... whatever...'

I felt a strong urge to do something immoral, and I really, _really_, wanted to see Sasuke and then to shower him with kisses all over, to entangle my hands in his hair, to let _him_ kiss me back and lick me all over, to let him caress my skin softly, to let him...

'Those hormones are something...' I chuckled, seeing just where my trail of thoughts heads to as I shook my head to get rid of the pictures it supplied me with.

'Well there's not much more that I can lose now.' I thought as I made the dream connection possible.

I just sincerely hoped that Sasuke was on the other side.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

This one time, however, the blonde waited for the raven to no avail. He did not appear even after the boy waited for many hours, weeping silently, sitting next to sprouts that were the symbol of their unborn children.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

'I'm going to kill someone... _soon_.'

This sentence formed in my brain as I looked at Hokage's face, smiling brightly – and obviously drunk - at me. That woman really knew how to annoy me.

„Uchihaaaa... You're making a sooour facee~" she said from the place opposite to mine, obviously amused by the statement.

'And who _the heck _do you think is the reason?'

„You should smile moooore~"

'If I kill her now, will anyone notice?' I thought eying the rest of the drunk group, half of them sleeping or simply laying on the floor already. 'I doubt that.'

I looked around the room once more.

'Why did I accept to come here in the first place?' I thought, growling at my discomfort as I turned back to the person sitting opposite to me. As I did I saw the expression on Hokage's face change. She seemed all serious all of sudden.

„I need to talk to you."

L&T

'Is it easier not to love? Not to care?'

I watched the village from dobe's usual observing place, Yondaime's head, replaying my conversation with Hokage. As I saw the sun peak from behind the horizon I sighed.

'Did he wait for me today?...' A thought occurred to me. Then I pushed it aside. 'I doubt that.'

I looked over the waking up village once more.

'I can postpone it... for now... There will be a time when I can't avoid it, though.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

„Namida-nee-san!"

„What is it? Haru?" I asked the boy who sneaked from home to see me once again. He did it few times already.

„When will the baby come?" he asked innocently, patting my belly with his small hand.

„It'll be two babies... and they will take some more time to come..." I smiled feeling the shape of my swollen abdomen myself. Then I jumped slightly, as I felt a movement against my hand. The first movement they showed so far. I sighed in relief over that, knowing that they're all right, then.

„Haru give me your hand." I said softly, to which the boy complied immediately.

Once he felt the movement he froze.

„They're moving there? And don't they want out then?"

„No sweetie, they're only showing me they're doing fine there for now."

„Okay..." He said, looking wide-eyed at his hand under which he felt a kick.

Just as the boy opened his mouth to ask some more Ayame-san came.

„Haru! What did I say about sneaking away?"

The boy looked as if he tried hard to remember but failed miserably mumbling something. I had to laugh at it.

„Namida-san?"

„I'm sorry it's just..." I did not even end the sentence and started to laugh again. It was only after the wave passed that I continued. „... I haven't had felt like laughing for so long."

„Ah, sorry... I know it may sound rude, but seeing you laugh like that while you shed tears caught me as a bit bizarre."

„Sorry about that. It's more like side-effect of sort. I don't even notice it too much anymore. It's like leaking water only. When I start to cry for real you'll know, believe it." I smiled sadly.

She accepted it with a nod and gave me a reassuring smile.

„Don't worry everything will turn out fine in the end."

„I sincerely hope so."

L&T

Two weeks after children's first movements Neji came, telling me that Gaara delivered healthy baby boy. He was named Shin [real/true].

I was overjoyed over the facts that everything seemed to go fine. I thanked Neji and after I let him rest for a while he went back to Gaara and their newborn son.

Seeing him leave like that I felt a pang of jealousy. I wish someone would rush to me like that also.

L&T

Following day I went to the village on my usual shopping round. Just to buy few things I considered necessary.

I looked around almost empty road and sighed.

I was not able to contact Sasuke for few days already. It seemed as if he somehow purposely avoided me.

'Is he blocking me out of his mind on purpose?' I wondered. 'I hope that's not the case.'

I really longed to hear his voice. It's been about a month since the last time.

'Teme...'

As usual, once I started to think about my raven, more tears were bound to fall, I think village people even thought of nickname for me, because of that, I never caught it, though and Ayame-san refused to tell me.

I sighed again as I bought the last thing on my list and headed back to the house. It did not even deserve to be called home.

'There is no _home_, without Sasuke.'

I smiled sadly. It seemed almost pathetic how unable I was to think about anything else. Sasuke would mock me about it probably.

When I came through the main door and placed the shopping basket next to the door I sniffled as the sad mood came over me once more.

„Sasuke... I really want to see you."

'Will I see him tonight?' I thought. Then something struck me. 'Maybe, when I can't get hold of him at night... Can I catch him during the day?'

I was tired anyway so I just changed into something less girly than the summer dress I had on, lifted the henge for a while – since I was not sure whether I'd appear in my dreams like that also – and went to sleep, praying to meet this one person that always meant the world to me.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Naruto appeared in the midst of pitch-black flower field, surrounded by whirlwind of roses, also black.

He did not wait even a minute, enjoying the soft rain, when another whirlwind appeared, revealing the man with the hair colour of flowers in their dream fields.

„Sasuke!" The blonde squealed and jumped at the raven, before all of flowers disappeared, hugging him tightly.

That movement, of course, caused both of them to fall.

Once Naruto realized that he did not hear a response of any sort from Sasuke he was confused. Sasuke _always_ replied, _somehow_... even if it was "What did I tell you about jumping?"

„Sasuke?" Naruto asked, scared to look at his lover. Once he did he regretted it immediately. There was tension, anger, but above these there was pain.

„Sasuke? What's wrong?"

„Get off me, dobe." Sasuke growled, trying to get from under Naruto.

Naruto understood and released his tight grip, not knowing what was really happening.

„Sasuke I..."

„Stop!" Sasuke yelled, cutting off Naruto's attempt to apologize. „I know ready." he groaned, reaching out his hand to Naruto's stomach.

„Why didn't you tell me? Am I so unreliable?"

„NO! I..."

„Stop it! I don't want to hear your excuses."

Naruto looked dumb-founded at his lover, not really knowing how to react.

„Maybe it was not good idea to start going out, after all."

„No..." Naruto whispered, catching the not-so-hidden meaning of these words. „Please... _no_!"

Seconds later his biggest fear revealed itself, in the form of simple five words.

„I want to break up."

L&T

There were many things that the Jinchuuriki thought of as unfair or hurtful in his life. This hurt, this _betrayal_, however, was the worst of all of them.

His heart broke the moment he heard his lover utter those words, it shattered into million pieces that felt as if nothing would ever put them together again.

The whole world turned white and black, colours disappearing into nothingness.

He woke up covered in sweat and as-if-in-daze stumbled out of the house, into the garden. There was a heavy rain, but the boy didn't care.

He still heard words of the man he loved, echoing in his ears and he broke down in new streams of tears, falling onto his knees, burying his nails into the loft. His body heaved with the intensity of his sobs.

'_WHY!_'

Feeling more pain than he ever thought was possible, he buried his face in his palms and screamed out his heart in despair, hoping to ease this suffering at least a little. However it did not help even a slightest bit.

The pain was still there, as fresh as minutes ago. He screamed and screamed until his vocal cords gave out. He continued crying even after they did, punching the ground with his fists.

There was nothing else that could have hurt him like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Done...<strong>

**Please don't kill me TT^TT...**

**As always I appreciate reviews~ d=(^o^)=b**

**Somehow it's funny, with this chapter done, I surpassed the word count of my other fan fiction, which I started two months earlier xD**

_(A/N - 14th Jan. 2013 - chapters 7-10 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	11. Betrayal, Innocence

**Love & Truth **

**11. Betrayal, Innocence**

(Ayame-san's POV)

It happened when the dark was falling down onto the village. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard it. I was more than sure everyone from the village heard it.

Those heart-breaking screams filled with so much pain in it. The wind brought them to us.

I knew immediately, to whom that sorrowful voice belonged to.

„M-mama?" I suddenly heard from behind me. „I-Is that Namida-nee-chan?" Haru said, sniffling.

„I'm going to look, okay? Now you be a good boy and go to sleep." I said, tucking him in his bed seconds after.

He only nodded and dozed off soon as he was sleepy.

I took a raincoat to protect myself from rain and wind that raged outside and left the house.

The whole way to that solitary building at the edge of the village, my steps were accompanied by those cries of grief and anguish.

'What happened?'

L&T

I knocked on the main door, but no one answered. Then it occurred to me that maybe back door might be open, so I went around the house to check it.

It was not an empty garden what met my gaze, however.

I've seen Namida-san, hunched on the ground, on all four, punching the ground as if it would ease her suffering.

Then suddenly, she stood up, pressed her hands onto her ears, opened her mouth and let out a scream so loud and tormented, that I thought it might tear my heart-break in my ribcage.

Once she closed her mouth her eyes rolled over and she collapsed.

I reached her just in time to catch her limp body into my arms.

'What happened?'

L&T

I somehow managed to carry the unconscious woman to the house, setting her on the bed right after. She was sleeping out of exhaustion, so I did not expect her, to wake up anytime soon. As I stripped her clothes, so she wouldn't get cold, I noticed a huge tattoo on her stomach.

'What is this? I feel like I've heard about it...somewhere.'

I changed her into some clothes I found in the drawers. She shivered slightly and her breathing, that was laboured and sounded hoarse until now, turned calmer, as she slipped into deeper sleep, at least I thought so. As it did I noticed that her hair started changing colour. Also the whisker-like marks appeared on her cheeks.

It made her look like a fox.

'FOX! That's it...' Suddenly I remembered a conversation between Takeo and his friend, Kirai [hate].

This friend was from shinobi world. From ninja village called "Konoha".

During this specific talk this friend also mentioned a child carrying one of tailed demons inside its body. This child has been marked by a seal covering its stomach.

'But wasn't that a boy?... Ah... Never mind.'

I remember how angry I was at the stance of Kirai. He seemed disgusted by the very _idea _of it. Yet, from what I understood, it was _not_ that child's choice, to have this demon as another inhabitant in its body, after all what choice could the baby have, being so young when the sealing happened? The way the man spoke of the child was simply not agreeable.

I still don't like it, when he comes to talk to Takeo, from time to time.

'Poor, innocent child...' I thought, covering Namida-san with blanket. How much did she come through in her life already?

As she started shaking violently I pulled another blanket over her and put a damp towel on her forehead, since I found it a bit feverish.

As I did so, I returned to the reason for this whole incident that just happened and my primary question appeared in my head once more.

'What happened?'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

Nightmare...

That was surely what it was... Or was it not?

What I was seeing at the moment _surely_ was.

It was my first dream, an actual one, in long time, since I waited for Sasuke on our meeting place pretty much every night from the time we started going out.

In this dream however, there were no flowery plains, there was blackness only, and in a midst of it, there stood Sasuke. This alone would have convinced me about unrealness of this scenery.

I saw Sasuke coming to me and just as I was about to open my mouth and say something, he turned into his cursed seal form, those strange hands-like wings included.

It was different from how it seemed on our first night together, which was a memory I cherished.

There was something different in his eyes, compared to that beautiful memory... A different something which I soon recognised to be an intent to kill.

„Teme..."

He did not even blink, as he came even closer to me. I saw Chidori flaring in his had as he materialized it, the chirping sound filling the air.

Then saying those hurtful words, he pierced it through my stomach.

„_You betrayer._"

I could hear our children's cries and shielded my ears from these cries by placing my hands over my ears as I fell onto my knees. The intensity of the cries did not lessen though.

I saw blood coming out of my insides, making a puddle around me. Its colour started changing, however. In few second only it changed into white. The symbol of innocence.

It was me who was sullying innocence of our children.

'They do not deserve to be born out of someone like me.'

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I did not notice Sasuke was still there, until I got yanked by my hair up to stand, only to be punched back onto the ground second later.

„I can't believe I ever wanted to have something with the likes of you." He spat, hovering atop of me.

I wanted to say something, but as I opened my mouth I got slapped.

„Don't you dare defy me."

'This is not Sasuke... This is not the_ real_ Sasuke...' I had to repeat to myself over and over, to keep the last bit of my sanity from slipping, keeping my eyes tightly shut.

„Maybe you can be of some last use..." I heard him say and dared to look up at him. I clearly recognized just what use that would be. This creature that called itself Sasuke in my nightmare had it written all over its face.

„No..." I pleaded weakly trying to get away from his grip. It was of no use however, he was way stronger than me.

„Please, no..." I said again as he started tearing my blood-soaked clothes away from my damaged body.

„You're worth only one last tryst." He smirked only, as he plunged deeply into me. I could not even find a power to cry out. I only went wide-eyed and opened my mouth in mute scream.

'This is not real... _please_... _someone_... Tell me that this is not real.'

L&T

(Ayame-san's POV)

Once I left Namida-san to sleep, I went to wash the dirt-soaked clothes.

As I returned to the bedroom to check on the poor girl for the last time before going home I noticed that she was shivering wildly.

I took few steps to get closer to the bed and I saw her clutching onto her stomach. I was not sure whether I should try to wake her up. My trail of thoughts was stopped by a soft whisper, however.

„No..." I heard her say. She tightened the grip even more. „Please, no..."

Even more tears started to come down her cheeks and I remembered a conversation we had some time ago. When she laughed over something Haru did.

„_I'm sorry it's just... I haven't had felt like laughing for so long."_

„_Ah, sorry... I know it may sound rude, but seeing you laugh like that while you shed tears seems a bit bizarre."_

„_Sorry about that. It's more like side-effect of sort. I don't even notice it too much anymore. It's like leaking water only. When I start to cry for real you'll know, believe it."_

Back then I only nodded, but it was only now that I truly and fully understood what she meant by it.

I turned my attention back on Namida-san, only to see her staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. She did not seem to be awake, though.

Then she started shaking her head "no" and pressed her hands over her ears.

„NO!"

That was as far as I was willing to let her nightmare go.

„Namida-san!" I called out to her, shaking her by her shoulders. „Wake up."

After a moment she really did wake up. She seemed a bit disoriented and not really getting what's around though.

Then she caught me by my wrists. „Don't let him kill them! They're innocent! ...still so innocent..." She cried.

Before I could somehow respond to her, however, she fainted once again.

I sighed and pulled the blanket over her again.

Once I made sure she had everything she might need once she wakes up within arm's reach I left.

As I walked the path back home I wondered about what she said, looking over my shoulder to where her house stood.

'They may be innocent... They _are_ innocent... but that does not change the fact, that if she stresses too much, she might kill them.'

L&T

(Third person's POV)

Ayame was right, _everyone_ in the village and its surroundings heard how hardly Naruto took the break up. _Everyone_. Including the silhouette, that was leaning onto the tree not far from Naruto's house.

The mystery figure only hummed approvingly and disappeared into the night.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

'Why?'

That was what I thought when I woke up from the dream me and Naruto shared.

'Why does every tiny shard of happiness either of us achieves always have to crumble?'

I got up from the bed as all the tiredness left me.

'Why is it that nothing we do ever turns out right?'

I walked through the empty mansion, hating every minute of the time I spent walking through that straining atmosphere that decide to reside here.

'Why did it have to turn out like this?'

I recalled the look Naruto had on his face, just before the connection ended and he disappeared in a whirlwind of black roses.

'There was just so much hurt in his expression. Such a look of betrayal.'

I picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor for some reason, in a room I did not go to often, only to stop above its colour.

'Orange... Dobe's shirt... Naruto.'

I buried my face in its soft material, smelling the faint scent of sun, which Naruto was to me.

I stood like that for few seconds and then I did something that even _I_ wouldn't expect myself to do.

I _cried_.

I cried for the first time in ages.

I cried for the unfairness of my whole life.

I cried for the loss of person who was my whole world.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

All villagers noticed how Sasuke started changing after that night. He looked as if he was decaying.

His porcelain-like pale skin turned into ghostly-like pale skin. He had circles under his eyes. He lacked his usual, self-confident aura. He was even less talkative than he was before, which meant that he sometimes went through day or two without saying a word.

Tsunade, who was noticed of it by Sasuke's friends, called Sasuke to Hokage tower at the first chance she got.

She almost fell from her chair at the sight of once-avenger. He looked even worse than what she's expected.

She nodded to the chair, signalling for Sasuke to sit, which he only done, no word uttered.

„From your looks I think I can confidently guess that the deed's been done."

Sasuke only growled in response, nodding slightly.

The blonde woman took a letter from one of drawers in her table and sighed at the sight of it.

'Why is it that only good people meet with misfortune?'

She opened it, just as she did month ago, shaking her head in disapproval at reading its content.

_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Break up with that godforsaken demon, or else he'll be killed. _

_You should know better than anyone, just how vulnerable he is at the moment. So you better break it off with him **now****_,_** take your heir **later,** and leave him to die somewhere **after****.** _

_Try something as contacting him and he will be killed also... understood?_

_I'll consider not harming him if you do it within month's time. If you do it later, I may just rip the spawn out of him and bring it to your doorstep._

_You're the one who chooses._

L&T

Tsunade and Sasuke sat in that office for a long time.

Not exchanging any words.

Not even_ trying_ to.

Tsunade was well aware, that the raven wouldn't answer her, even if she did try... And so she only watched the hunched figure on the chair sadly, only one gravely important thought torturing her mind.

'If _he, _the high and mighty Uchiha, takes it like this... then what about Naruto?'

L&T

Meanwhile Ayame watched pregnant Naruto as he rocked silently in the rocking chair she bought him just the day before.

She was now watching him most of her time, for the last five days.

Seven days since that fateful night.

Ayame hissed slightly as she recalled the first morning after that incident.

„_Namida-san?" The woman called out as she came into the house. No response came._

„_Namida-san?" The woman called out again with increasing worries._

_She almost fainted when she found the him on the bathroom floor, cutting his wrist, over and over again._

„_Namida-san!" She screamed, and took the knife from his hand, tossing it somewhere in the corner._

_Naruto did not do anything in response, he just stared blankly back at her._

„_Namida-san..." She whispered, taking the towel to clean all the blood from his arm, only to notice that wounds he just inflicted upon himself are starting to heal already._

_She looked at him with question in her eyes, but she found none in his._

_There was only emptiness._

Ayame sighed again, recalling that she run into very similar scene the day after, only that Naruto tried to cut himself with his kunai, which she failed to find and take away as she did with knives.

And that same day, after she went to get rid of the kunai, she found him with a rope.

That was when she decided to watch him all day.

She described the situation to her husband, who was worried about Naruto also. After hearing to his wife's worries, Takeo agreed with her. So they managed to bring Naruto to their house, where he was under constant care. He tried nothing since.

He only stared blankly out of the window most of the day, as if hoping that his lover might show up.

That he would show up and tell him it was a bad dream only.

L&T

(Neji's POV)

„Neji?" I heard my name called.

„What is it, Gaara?" I asked, turning to my red-haired now-fiancé, who held our child tightly to his chest.

„Can you... go and check on Naruto?" He asked silently.

I looked at him curiously, wanting to know reason.

„Shukaku's being kind of worried lately... he can't contact Kyuubi."

„He was able to do that before?" I almost slapped myself for this stupid question as soon as it left my mouth. Of course he was if he noticed the difference. Gaara did not care though.

„He said that not being to talk to other Bijuu that are sealed, doesn't matter where it might be, it can have only three possibilities... First: The carrier died, and Bijuu is replenishing its energy to be able to live in pure form for time being. Second: The carrier is unconscious. And third... that the carrier completely sealed his mind from outside world... Either way it's no good..." Gaara ended, trying to calm Shin who woke up, sensing his distress.

„Okay, I'll go... I'll pack few things and leave."

Gaara looked at relieved.

„Thank you."

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Sasuke was lying on his bed, looking at the photo in his hand. It was a photo that the threatener sent, to confirm his knowledge about Naruto's whereabouts.

„Naruto..." He voiced silently, touching cheek of his dearly missed lover on the photo.

Tsunade may have had her doubts about the photo, since it was young, black-haired - needless to say visibly pregnant - woman. Sasuke would have doubted it too... If not for the eyes.

Those vibrant blue orbs were unmistakable to Sasuke.

'Is he crying now also?' He trailed tears that were coming down Naruto's cheeks.

'Do I, with the burden of betrayal, have the right for his tears?'

* * *

><p><strong>Guh... x.x *exhausted*<strong>

**I'm sorry it's shorter than usual, but I had a whole lot of (school)work this week so I am happy the chapter did not turn out as a complete mess, I'm quite content with it, actually :p**

**Reviews appreciated d=(^o^)=b**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	12. Black Charcoal, White Paper

**Love & Truth **

**12. Black Charcoal, White Paper**

(Ayame-san's POV)

I now watched Namida-san for over a week already.

She was still the same, staring blankly into the space. There was no recognition of her surroundings in the eyes that still shed tears.

She really seemed as if her mind was in some different dimension. I even had to feed her, as I did not want her to suffer from malnutrition or worse, lose her children. I was sure she would deeply regret it later.

On the tenth day, as she stared out into the garden through the window, I saw her dragging her finger across the table she sat by.

I did not know what was she doing at first, but then it hit me. She was _drawing_. The lines of what she was seeing in her current state were being drawn invisibly onto the surface before her. So I gave it a try and borrowed some drawing materials from Haru. Nothing much, only a piece of charcoal, which I put into her hand, and paper, which I placed before her.

I was honestly surprised with the outcome.

'It's good.' I thought as I studied the picture she made.

It was quite detailed scenery that showed seemingly endless flowery plain. There was a full-grown damaged Sakura tree in the middle and also two smaller seemingly healthy ones beside it.

Aside from these there was a figure also. A black-haired man who had his back turned to "me".

'Must be her lover.' I realized after pondering about it for a while.

'Seems like a man about her age, if I guess correctly... They must have been friends before.' I thought as I studied the drawing.

'Why? Why did it end up like this for them?' I had to wonder. I was sure that all this was because of this lover of hers. She was screaming his name in her sleep every night.

'Sasuke…san?...Why did he decide to leave her? She may have really killed herself if not for that insanely effective healing ability…'

I placed another paper in front of Namida-san and watched her draw. It was the same scenery, but the setting was different. There were two children under the Sakura tree, which was in its full strength. Also… the smaller trees were missing.

I recognized one of children as that lover of hers and the other as her... well, him. I knew already what Namida-san's real gender was. I was not used to it too much though.

I realized that the boy must have used one of those "jutsu" making his appearance as that of woman. After all pregnant women were nothing unusual. That way he was more hidden.

Right now though his jutsu wore off and he had his real appearance.

There were many things changed, but those eyes… those eyes that were now mirroring outside world only… those eyes were always his. Blue as the sky.

I took a look at Namida-san…

'What is his real name?' suddenly occurred to me. I was sure that "Namida" was not his real name, he said so himself…

I only sighed again, realizing just how little I actually knew about this boy, who now sat silently on his chair, not having to do anything, since I took last paper.

I sighed once more and took another paper, placing it in from him.

This time he hesitated a bit, as if he was not sure whether he_ really_ wanted to draw what he was seeing.

I watched this for a while and then left.

'After all nothing awful can happen if I leave her... him for a few minutes only, right?'

L&T

(Neji's POV)

I knocked on the door but no one answered, which seemed like a bad signal.

„Who are you?" I heard a voice from behind me say.

„Excuse me I am looking for Na-...mida-san." I replied, quickly covering my almost mistake.

„Are you a friend of hers, maybe?"

„Yes, I am."

„Prove it." The woman said, not sharply, but with a concern.

„And how do you want me to prove it?"

„What about... Where did Namida-san and her lover meet up?"

'In dreams, but I doubt she means that... wait, how did Naruto say the scenery look?'

„On flowery plains... under a Sakura tree..."

„Right answer..." the woman smiled. „I would not know actually, since Namida-san never told me, but figured as much from drawings she made."

„Drawings?... So you _do_ know where can I find her?" I asked the initial question once more.

„I _can_ take you to her, but..." The woman nodded softly.

„What...? Did something happen to her? Is she all right?"

'Were Gaara's worries on right place, maybe?'

„She does not recognize her surroundings... she seems as if she was cut out of present time and wanders somewhere in dreamland, well, more like past, I'd guess… It started, when her partner broke up with her, or so I suppose from what I heard her say, before she went like this. Also... She usually screams his name from her sleep… and… I don't think anything else would have affected her like this... _this much_."

„They ... broke ... up?" I said slowly, trying to grasp the meaning of these words.

'Something is definitely not right here... Sasuke would never just break up with Naruto... '

„Can you take me to where she is?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. I was really worried about Naruto, I had to look at what state is he in.

„Yeah sure… You seem trustworthy enough… though… those eyes of yours are somewhat creeping me a bit…" She added silently.

„Ah… sorry…" I said, realizing that my Byakugan was activated the whole time we were talking. Safety reasons, one never knew when another of those Missing Nin would appear.

'They must not be used to this here.' I thought as I let the veins around my eyes take their normal – not too visible – state.

The woman sighed in relief when they did.

I only chuckled at that.

L&T

(Haru's POV)

There is a miss staying in our house.

She is called Namida-san, Haru calls her Namida-nee-chan though. She has such a name probably because she cries a lot.

Namida-nee-chan is being even sadder lately. And she won't speak to Haru even if he calls.

Mama gave her Haru's drawing things today and Namida-nee-chan started drawing.

What beautiful, but sad, pictures she made.

Mama left a while ago and Namida-nee started drawing again.

There were no flowers this time. She started drawing some man instead.

I think I know who he is.

He is the one Namida-nee misses.

Namida-nee told Haru about him, he was the one she called "her beloved" and also "her one and only love"… Haru thinks that means that she must be very hurt by not being able to be with him. Very lonely. Haru never found the courage to ask though.

Namida-nee-chan started sniffling.

Haru got surprised by that… She was very… what did mama call it?... apo- apa-… apati… not herself these last days.

Namida-nee started crying even heavier. Haru was not sure what to do…

Namida-nee-chan took the not finished drawing of her "beloved's" picture and held it close to where heart is and wailed loudly.

Haru took few steps so he was next to her and stood on the chair so he would reach Namida-nee.

Haru petted her hair, but she did not seem to calm down. Haru thinks she did not even know he was there.

When Haru got really very worried about Namida-nee and started crying also, was only a small moment before mama and some unknown guy came rushing.

L&T

(Neji's POV)

We heard cries long before we reached the house.

I heard them first, and a second later Ayame-san did.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

„Again?" she said softly, sounding worried. She started running in the direction, of what I thought was, her house. I followed her, of course.

We came through main door and headed to where those cries were coming from.

We found Naruto clutching some piece of paper to his heart, being comforted by a little boy who I assumed was Ayame-san's son.

Ayame-san was the first one to react.

„Namida-san!" She yelled as she rushed to be by his side.

Naruto turned his eyes to her, but did not look at her. Those eyes of his looked as if they were looking through her, to somewhere in the distance.

I watched Ayame-san, as she tried to calm down both, her own child and Naruto who seemed as if on the brink of collapse.

„Help me with him!"

'She knows?' I realized as soon as she said this, but I decided not to dig into it any further and came closer to her.

„Try to snap him out of it somehow… I have to calm down Haru." She said, carrying her son in her arms away from the room.

I could not help, but look at Naruto with pity. He seemed so different from his usual self.

His eyes lacked the shine they usually had, they looked more gray than blue. His skin was getting a ghastly colour. He also lost a lot of weight, which made his heavily obviously pregnant mid-section stand out even more so.

I kneeled next to him and sighed.

'Snap him out of it… seems like it's easier said than done…'

I tried usual things, but none of them seemed to work. When I was at the end of my wit I tried something that had the most effect on him.

I tried to take away the picture he held.

He did not snap out of it though, if something it only made it worse. He started backing away from me as I reached for the picture and started shaking his head furiously.

„Naruto…" I whispered, taken aback by his reaction.

At the sound of his name he flinched. I thought he was going to put up more fuss but surprisingly enough not. He only silently and blankly looked at me.

'Ah, that's true… no one calls him with his name here.' I realized.

„Naruto." I said a bit more loudly, it caused the same reaction as before.

„Naruto!"

I kept calling his name until I saw a glint of recognition in his eyes.

„Ne… ji…"

He said only that much and passed out.

L&T

(Ayame-san's POV)

I finally calmed Haru down and went back to the living room, where Namida-san and his friend, Neji-san, were.

Just as I entered the room I saw her collapse, only to be caught in Neji-san's arms.

„Is he going to be all right?" I worried.

„He seems a bit better now." Neji-san said only and took Namida-san in his arms.

„Where should I take him?"

I lead him to the room for guests where Namida-san usually slept. He placed him on the bed that was there, covering him with a blanket right after.

Neji-san then took the drawing over which Namida-san cried so much from his arms.

„Wow… this is quite accurate." He whistled.

I took a peek and saw young raven-haired man, he looked handsome, but there was something in his eyes that told me that he is not just pretty face only.

Under the portrait there was "teme" written in small signs.

„Teme?" I asked out loud.

„Ah this, that's how Naruto calls him. Sasuke is _teme_, and he is being called _dobe_ in response. Sweet isn't it?" He asked smirking.

„Ahem… Naruto-san? Is that Namida-san's real name?"

„Yes… Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, and the only son of our fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Naruto Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja."

„You speak quite fondly of him, I was not wrong when I thought of you as his friend then?"

„Yeah, we've known each other for a long time, and in last half a year we became even closer, he is my fiancé's best friend."

„Fiancé? Some cute lady maybe?"

At this question he started laughing.

„Did I say something wrong?"

„I just imagined what my fiancé would do to you if he heard you… especially lately it is very touchy subject to call him a "lady"." He smiled.

„Lately?" I only asked, deciding to skip the isue of his fiancé being a guy entirely.

„He gave me a son, not too long ago. He has the ability to bear children, just as Naruto does. It is due to the demon they have inside their bodies. My lover carries the one-tailed racoon Shukaku."

„Ah sorry I did not know that. I thought Namida-san, pardon, Naruto-san was a woman until not too long ago so I never had the chance to ask him about it."

„He is not very popular in our village, sadly enough I have to say. Even after he's done so many good things for it. A lot of older villagers don't see Naruto, they see the demon inside him. And as for younger generation… ladies don't like him very much for taking their beloved Uchiha… they think Naruto cursed him or something."

„Uchiha?" Even someone as unaware about shinobi world as me has already heard about this clan.

„Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the only Uchiha left… wait no… there are more of them now." Neji-san smiled pointing to Naruto-san.

„Yeah."

I then looked back at the picture before my eyes. The picture of the man who Naruto-san loves more than his own life.

It seemed as if it was mocking me.

That black charcoal on that white paper.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I sneezed out of nothing, making my hair even more of a mess than it already was as I jerked my head because of it.

'Someone is talking about me.' I thought bitterly, looking at the ghost of myself in the mirror in front of me.

'Is that really me?' I had to wonder. 'Maybe some imposter…'

'_Or maybe you after not sleeping normally for last two weeks?_' The ever-present voice in my head had to add.

'If you were a person I would have beaten you already.' I growled back, meeting with laughter only. The demon shut up after that.

I walked through the house in the direction of the bedroom.

I was exhausted, really, and I planned to get some sleep.

'I wish I could see dobe…' I thought as I fell onto the bed. Then I had to laugh at my own stupidity. 'It was _me_ who decided to do it like this. There must have been a different way…'

'Really... How selfish can I get?'

L&T

(Third person's POV)

To Sasuke's surprise he really appeared in the ever blooming field he and Naruto usually met up at. He looked around and saw a Sakura tree in the distance. Giving it not too much of a thought he ran to the tree.

As he was getting nearer and neared he saw that it was damaged. It was practically split in two and its branches were broken. I was a pitiful sight to look at.

„Dobe?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Not getting any answer, he went to two little Sakura's that were peaking from the shadow of the tree.

There he saw his beloved curled into a small ball poking into one of the trees which were the symbols of their children.

„Dobe?"

Still no answer came, so he walked so he'd see Naruto eye to eye.

He was really shocked over the change he saw.

„Ah… dobe…" He said silently, sitting next to his beloved, stroking his blonde hair softly.

„I'm so sorry… please forgive me…" Sasuke repeated over and over.

However the blonde was still unresponsive, which made the raven even sadder.

„Naruto…"

The name has power. That is what some say. And really it was only after hearing his name being spoken that Naruto seemed to take his surroundings in a bit.

„Sa…suke…" He said hesitantly. „What a nice dream for once…" He muttered silently.

„What dreams were you having?" Sasuke asked, seizing his opportunity to know at least something.

„Lot… of bad dreams… Babies killed… you…" Naruto trailed off, not wanting to remember.

Sasuke wanted to ask more, but the was Naruto behaved made him stop, it did not seem as a good idea to overstress Naruto.

„Are you taking care of yourself?"

„Taking… care? Why? It is so beautiful here… I don't leave here too much… but Neji came today… what is _today_?"

'He really seems out of it…' Sasuke thought bitterly.

„Ah dobe…" He whispered, taking the pregnant boy into his arms. He was alarmed over how skinny the blonde was.

„Naruto… you have to promise me something…"

„What is it… teme?"

„You have to take care of yourself… no… you _must_ take care fo yourself… think about our children… please…"

„Babies…Yes… Our babies." Naruto whispered, feeling the shape of his rounded stomach with his hand, which was quickly covered by mine.

„You don't want them hurt, don't you?"

„Hurt?" Naruto echoed, scared.

„They may even die if you don't take care of yourself…"

„Die? I don't want them to die…" Naruto said, sniffling.

„You have to wake up, then…"

„Wake… up…?"

„You've been trapped in this dream for way too long…" Sasuke said hugging Naruto even tighter. So tight, that his body started to crumble into flowers, that signalled blonde's departure.

„Naruto…I love you… I always will…" Sasuke said, just before Naruto left.

Even so he saw the surprise in blonde's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm dead…<strong>

**For real… I can't … I'm too tired… I will probably just go to sleep. (-.-) ~(Zzz)**

**Anyway as always I'll be happy if you give me a review (^o^)=b**

**Also since I won't upload till after a week or so... MERRY CHRISTMAS~ :D**

_(A/N - 3rd Apr. 2013 - chapters 11+12 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	13. Every Day, Every Night

**Love & Truth **

**13. Every Day, Every Night**

(Ayame-san's POV)

Actually, I expected Namida... Naruto-san to wake up and return to that catatonic, apathetic face of his… but no… He _did _still cry, he _was_ definitely sad… but he was not oblivious to his surroundings any longer.

Also… he did not stop drawing since then.

I took a quick glance at the drawing he left in our house before he went back to his own, after he switched back into being a girl once more.

It was drawing of a scenery, a flowery plain as to say.

It was a drawing of a family sitting under a tree, having picnic. I could clearly recognize me, Takeo and Haru as the members of the happily chatting family.

It would have been a happy painting if not for the figure that was looking at the family sadly from behind the tree.

I knew it was how Naruto-san felt when he saw us. He felt like he would never be a part of a family. Any family.

I so wanted him to know how welcomed he is here, but I did not think those words would get across to him.

'Too bad Neji-san left already.' I thought. He was the only one who knew the whole story that has led Naruto-san here.

He left already, two days ago. He said he had to return to his lover who has been worried about Naruto-san heavily.

And so after staying here for a day only he left, the only addition to the things he had with him being a picture Naruto-san had drawn him.

I was astonished at how quickly was Naruto-san able to draw something.

The one Neji-san got was done during the few hours before his departure. It was a picture of a pair with a child. I recognized one of the two as Neji-san. The other one must have been his lover. Gaara-…-sama? I understood that his position is quite a high one.

The child was shown as a bundle only from which a hand reached out.

„I'm sorry. I haven't seen Shin yet." Naruto-san smiled sadly when giving Neji-san the picture.

„You'll see him when you come to visit us with your own bundles of joy." Neji-san gave a reassuring smile back.

„I hope so…" Naruto-san replied only, falling back into the silence that I knew as characteristic to him. According to Neji-san however it was not how his personality used to be.

I recalled the conversation we had when Naruto-san was not in hearing distance.

„_It's almost sad to see how much he has changed…" Neji-san sighed._

„_I can't quite compare. He's been like this since he came."_

„_And how did he manage till now?"_

„_Quite good, actually, except… for the past week… As I said before… He must have been notified by his lover somehow… about their break up… I can't think of any other reason."_

„_The connection…" I heard Neji-san mumble._

„_Excuse me?"_

„_They have a connection… They are able to speak to each other through it…"_

„_I was not aware…"_

„_I need to dig into the matter when I get back to Konoha…" Neji-san trailed off for a while then continued. „Ayame-san I need you to promise me that you won't speak about Naruto's identity to anyone. His life would be in potential danger if you do."_

„_How is that possible? Did he do something?"_

„_If that was the reason it would have been easier." Neji-san sighed. „He did not. It's just as he is the nine-tailed demon's carrier he is not very popular… village-wide."_

„_I promise then. I don't want to cause Naruto-san any harm."_

_Neji-san looked at me for a while and then smiled._

„_You know… Naruto is lucky to have met someone like you."_

_The conversation then went on about small details only._

_Once we were done talking Neji-san said his goodbye to me and Naruto-san and left._

„I still wish he could have stayed a bit longer." I said to myself looking at the picture hanging on the wall once more.

'He would take it easier if someone he knew was around.' I though. 'But then again…'

'…The one he wants to see the most would have been the best for him.'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Neji looked at the body by his legs, breathing heavily, and growled to himself.

'Just who _the fuck_ was this?' He asked himself.

He took the mask from man's face and looked at sings on its inside.

„Warui [bad]… huh…" He said to himself. He was more concerned with the number under it though.

'Six… that means that there are at least five more like this one… I need to take this to Tsunade-sama.' He thought as he put the mask into his bag.

'Just what was this man part of?'

L&T

In Konoha there were more findings similar to the one Neji did.

Due to these there was a meeting called. For those involved only.

„We – meaning me, Sakura and Sai – took down number four…" Kakashi announced holding out a mask for Tsunade to see.

„Fushin [distrust]… Number four you said? Good job…What about the rest?." She then turned to others who were in her office.

„We took down number ten." Chouji and Ino, said giving village's head a mask to see.

„Otoru [inferior]… Does that mean that he was ranked the lowest among this unknown group?" The woman said to herself, looking at the mask.

„I have to disagree with you on this part…" the person who just opened the door said.

„What makes you think so cold bastard?" Sai said with his ever-present smile turning to the raven-haired man.

Sasuke only tossed another of masks to Tsunade's hands.

„Hikui [lowest]… number twelve… I guess this really _is_ the lowest one…" She admitted.

„What is this new group Tsunade-sama? What is their goal?" Ino said worriedly.

„I don't know… I really don't know…"

'I have a bad feeling about this though.' She added to herself.

L&T

Day later Neji arrived with the latest to this "collection". No one still knew though what is aim of this new group.

All of defeated members refused to even beep, fighting until their last breath.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

'I hate every new day that comes.' I told to myself throwing one of kunais precisely at the target.

'I hate every day that passes.' I continued rambling to myself, throwing yet another kunai at the target next to the previous one.

'I hate every single day… that I have to spend without dobe.' I sighed when I looked at straw targets before me, all of them having at least one kunai or shuriken where their supposedly-heart is.

'I think I'm going mad.'

I slumped under one of trees on training ground behind Uchiha complex which I was on.

I was just about to get up and continue when I heard someone calling from the main door… so I changed plans and went to see just who this visitor is.

L&T

„Hyuuga… huh." I said only as I opened the door.

„Can I come in? I need to talk to you…"

„What does Hyuuga want to talk to me about?" I growled, not being in my best mood.

„Will my saying "We should talk about certain blonde" do the trick?"

'He can't mean… can he?' I thought, my eyes wide open.

After giving it more than just a little thought I let him inside.

L&T

„You look like a shit, you know?"

Were first words he uttered after I closed the door.

„If you plan to comment on my visage I can kick you out of here you know?" I growled rubbing my temples.

„I just had to tell you that." He smirked. „I'm here for something more grave matter." He added frowning.

'I can imagine what.'

„I saw Naruto… a few days ago."

'Okay I did not expect this one.'

„And…?" I dared to ask.

„What made you… break up with him?" He asked his face as serious as it could get.

„And how do _you_ know about it." I asked him narrowing my eyes as I said so.

„It's quite obvious… given his state."

I stopped at that.

„_What_… _state_?"

„I did not see most of it, but I got a lot of information about it from a woman named Ayame. She's been taking care of Naruto when he refused to communicate with world in any sort… _for two weeks_. He completely blocked everything out of his mind Uchiha. It went as far that_ Shukaku_ could not contact Kyuubi at all. It happens when Jinchuuriki dies usually…"

'I didn't know he was like that from outside also…' I groaned to myself feeling a sudden need to sit down on a nearest chair.

„That's not the worst just so you know…"

„What can be worse?" I voiced silently, not even wanting to hear the answer.

„He tried to kill himself… More than just once."

„_Why_?"

„Try to find an answer… _Uchiha_… He's shunned by most of the village he loves dearly… The number of his friends is considerably small… When his love for a certain bastard is finally returned… when he conceives a child, by what you can call a miracle, with this person he loves the most in the world… He's stabbed in the back by him… by this… _betrayal_ of yours. Who wouldn't want to kill themselves? He's not as strong inside as you may think… He may smile most of the time, but his soul is fragile also… just as any human's is… You know… if not for Kyuubi and its healing abilities… he would be dead now."

I was shocked by news I just got… I felt guilty as I never did before… But most of all I felt rage.

„If not for Kyuubi than we wouldn't have this conversation at all!"

„I need you to enlighten me in this." He said as if he waited for it… but then again he probably did.

I groaned as I got up from the chair and pulled out an envelope from one of the drawers.

„_This_… is the reason…"

Hyuuga read the note quickly his frown deepening.

„Have you shown this to Hokage?" He asked after a while.

„She knows about it…" I said quietly. I hated even _thinking _about that cursed piece of paper. It ruined my life.

„You know… I think it might be connected to that new masked group… somehow…"

„What makes you think so?" I asked, not really getting his point.

He came closer to me and shown me the other side of paper, which I never bothered to look at.

Right in its upper left corner was something written.

„Four and… Fushin?" I blinked as it clicked in my head also. „Wasn't he the one Kakashi and the rest took down the day before yesterday?"

„That's the one…"

„So you think… that this group's target… is _Naruto_?"

„I'm afraid it will include all current Jinchuuriki…" Neji admitted, probably thinking of Sandfreak.

„So a new version of Akatsuki… huh…"

„But I don't get something…" Hyuuga said after a while of silence. „If their aim is to kill Jinchuuriki… why was Naruto not attacked already…?"

I thought about it also, not getting an answer when I suddenly remembered something dobe told me long time ago.

„He _was_…"

„Huh?"

„When he was headed to Suna, almost half a year ago… he said he was attacked by a man with a _mask_."

„Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten?"

„We need to go to meet the hag." I muttered, still looking at the small symbols written on the note.

„Ahem… Uchiha… _hag_?"

„Tsunade-_sama_… who else." I said, rolling my eyes, heading to the main door already.

Hyuuga only followed me silently.

L&T

(Tsunade's POV)

I looked at the paper that our village's two prodigies brought me.

„How come we overlooked it?" I muttered to myself. The two of them only looked back at me.

„Sasuke… I need to show this to the rest - if we want to use it as a proof of some sort… You okay with that?"

The raven-haired man only looked back at me sadly as if saying "Do I have a say in this?". But he said something different.

„If it helps dobe then so be it."

I did not expect any less coming from his mouth. Really. He has changed so much from the boy he used to be.

„Okay… I'll send out a few messengers and we'll have another meeting in an hour. You got that?" I said simply. This situation did not deserve any more or any less.

„Understood." They both said and disappeared.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

„Everyone wants to kill me." I rambled to myself letting my body to fall onto my ridiculously cold bed.

The meeting went on… well… fine and not so fine.

Everyone agreed on the "new Akatsuki" part. That it really_ is_ probable that its new target are all current Jinchuuriki and unlike Akatsuki their aim will probably be getting rid of them for good.

What I was now really thinking about now was not some goddamn meeting, though it was loosely connected to it.

_He_ was connected to it.

„Naruto." I whispered to the air of my room.

'Should I try to get to him on my own?' I thought as I studied the pattern of my ceiling.

'Should I try to speak to him somehow beforehand? It really is not good to just appear on his doorstep… Would he even want me to be there?'

'_Why not try asking him?_' I heard my ever-present company say.

'Is it even possible?' I asked back. 'I thought it's up to Naruto when we'll talk in dreams.'

'_It might work if you _really_ want it and I try **really** hard for it._'

'Do I look like someone who does not want to speak to the person who matters the most to them?' I asked back frowning.

'_Okay okay… bad question… go to sleep I'll try… I won't guarantee anything though._'

'Doesn't matter if it does not work _now_.'

„I can wait for dobe every night.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I was tired.

I was tired so I decided I might just go to sleep.

I definitely _did not_ expect a certain raven to wait for me in my dream.

„Te… me…" I mumbled only as I watched the said raven approach me.

What he did the next I expected even less.

„I missed you so much." I heard him say softly as he wrapped me in a hug.

„What… are you doing?" I asked pleadingly, trying to get out of his grip.

„This is just some strange dream… isn't it?" I asked myself out loud as I tried to get away from him.

„Our dreams are always strange dobe." He smiled warmly.

I had to laugh softly at that also. „That's very true."

We stayed silent for a while. I _so_ did not want to break that sweet moment of ours. I wanted to stay in dream just as this one was forever.

„I'm so sorry dobe." He whispered softly into the crook of my neck. „So sorry…"

As he kept repeating those words, adding sweet nothings every now and then, I felt my tears come down in new streams.

Because for once, they were not tears of desperation or sadness. They were tears of _happiness_.

Something I have not felt in a long, _long_, time.

L&T

I woke up _way_ happier than when I went to sleep.

So much happier.

When Ayame-san came over I opened the door with smile on my face for once.

„Did something good happen?" She asked as soon as she saw me.

„Yes… It did."

L&T

(Neji's POV)

I arrived to Suna only few days after our meeting about the new threat that appeared.

I was really worried about Gaara's and Shin's safety.

„Neji!" I heard my name said, making a heavy burden of worry fall from my heart.

I wrapped my fiancé in a hug, making him a bit surprised.

„You came earlier… What happened?" He asked when we came into the room where Kankuro was set as our babysitter for a while. Once he saw us he only greeted briefly and left.

I was thinking about how to break the worrisome news.

„You're in danger."

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

In a certain village, on a certain day came a man to its gate searching for one person.

„A woman came to live here, about three months ago. She's with a child, I believe. Could you please tell me where I can find her?" He asked one of the men on the main road.

„Any closer specifics?" The man asked, eying the stranger. He was not even sure who was this man about.

„She has black hair and blue eyes..."

„Ah, you must mean Weeping Maiden." A man next to the asked one said.

„Weeping… Maiden?"

„She cries all day… everyone calls her that… I think most people here don't even remember her name anymore." He laughed.

„And… where can I find her?"

„Go along this road… the first house - well only one - you'll see is hers."

„Thank you very much." The stranger said, bowing deeply.

It was not until this stranger left, that the two men started arguing.

„What if he wants to hurt her?" The man who was asked initially started angrily.

„You did not see it in his eyes? There was no harm meant for her in those eyes…"

„He can act to look like that…"

„But still… don't you think he resembles Weeping maiden in something?"

„In what I have to ask."

„He looked as if he missed someone for very long... Thinking about this someone…"

„You think… that he was thinking of her?"

The man nodded at this question.

„Every day… Every night…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry people I had no time to upload sooner. TT^TT<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it even more now xD**

**Review… Please?... Vote on my poll… Pretty please? o(O.O)o**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	14. The Dreams We Shared, The Love We Share

**Love & Truth **

**14. The Dreams We Shared, The Love We Share**

(Naruto's POV)

I was in the garden, resting under one of the trees, when suddenly I felt someone watching me.

I opened my eyes and saw a man, standing near one of the flowerbeds. He had a straw hat, which blocked most of his face, but I saw that he had blonde hair that were about chin-length.

„Who're…"

I did not even finish the sentence as the man lifted his hat. As he did so, I lost myself in the deep blackness of his eyes.

At the shock from seeing the man I felt my tears stop… For the first time in three months.

„Sa…suke…" I got from myself only, trying to lift myself from the ground.

As I was struggling to do that, he came closer and helped me up. When I looked at him now, his hair were already shortening its length and were darkening also, as henge faded.

Seeing that I decided to let _my_ henge slip also.

„Sasuke…" I mumbled again as I now saw him so near to me, still unsure what to do. „What… What are you…" "doing here?" I wanted to ask, but I was stopped by a finger that he placed on my lips.

„Shush…" He said only, shortening the remaining distance between us, hugging me softly.

„Is it too late to ask for forgiveness?" He whispered right into my ear, making me even more aware of the closeness of ours.

„Why… _WHY_?" I started crying again, punching my fists against his chest, but it was more because of desperation then because of anger.

„I can ask you the same thing, you know?" He whispered quietly. „Why did you just disappear? Did you think I can't be trusted?" I heard pain in his words, and that made me realize just how much I've hurt him even more so.

„_No_! I… " I wanted to explain it all to him, but my body was protesting against the premonition of more standing, especially my ankles.

I sighed. „Come inside…"

He did not seem to catch the reason for it.

„I need to sit…" I mumbled only, partly embarrassed.

He only replied with a smile and took me in his arms, carrying me to house.

Once we were inside he sat on the rocking chair, still having me in his embrace.

„I'm not a baby, you know?" I said quietly.

„But you have some with you…" He smiled sadly.

„You… don't want them?" I asked, my arms wrapping protectively around my midsection.

„I want them… You can't even imagine how much… but still… I'm waiting for an explanation… for all this…"

I wriggled nervously, not really knowing where should I start, or more important, _how_.

„I'm sorry… I should have told you once I was sure of it also…"

„Yes, you should have…"

„Don't interrupt me! Or I… I won't make it through…"

He shut up as clam as I said that, listening to all I had to say…

The talk with Gaara… When I went to Tsunade to confirm… And what I was told in the end…

„So it was her idea? Stupid hag…" Sasuke muttered, as I got to that part.

„I stayed at Gaara's for a month after that…"

„So you thought that Sandfreak is more trustable than me?" He asked, subtle anger in his voice obvious. I was almost afraid that he would push me out of the chair.

„It _was not _my choice to do that and you _know_ it." I shot back, getting from his grip to stand up. „I could ask _you_ about _your_ reason… and I'm really curious about answers. I really want to know…"

For a whole he only looked blankly back at me as if he did not understand the words I've just said, then his expression darkened.

„That was not my choice either."

„Prove it…" I hissed, not really trying to suppress my feelings and expressions any longer my crazed hormones did not even allow me to. I wanted Sasuke to _know_ I was angry.

„Prove to me that it is not something out of your head." 'Please…' I added in my thoughts.

He looked at me hurt, but I did not think of it as a matter of importance. Right then I was _angry_.

I was so blinded with anger, seeing so red that I almost missed the piece of paper teme held out to me.

„What is it?" I asked, once I did notice.

„Read it." He only whispered plainly, waiting for my reaction.

As I read through the lines, my anger faded instantly.

„What… is this…" I said softly, turning to teme who looked out of the window at the moment.

„A message." He said only, not turning at me even a bit.

'He… was doing it for _me_?' circled in my head like mad, making my chest heavy with guilt.

„I… I…"

„_See_?" He said, cutting my attempt to say something sharply.

„You did not even try to listen to _my_ reasons… Did you think I just chose this myself? That I wanted to cut you out of my life like that? Now that I think of it I _should have _done it out of my free will. Since as I see now, you don't even have the dignity to _try_… something that should be given… Who raised you like this?"

These words cut deep, and it probably was not until my eyes opened wide, new streams of tears started flowing down my cheeks and I ran out of the house, that teme realized just how deep he sliced with knife of his words. Deep... _so deep_ into my guts…

I felt as if it might have been better if he decided not to come at all.

And that thought was hurtful by itself.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

'_Nice one idiot…_' I heard the voice in my head ramble.

'You think I don't know that?' I shot back, running out of the house to find dobe, but once I did, he was not in sight anymore.

'Just how fast can he run, even in his condition?' I wondered as I ran on the only route that lead from the house.

I ran and ran, until I saw the very familiar figure I've been searching for. However, before I was just about within arm's reach… reaching out to him…

„Don't touch me!" He screamed at me, once again taking the form of black-haired villager.

The emotions that were mixed in that voice made me actually stop. There was sadness, anger, rage almost, but most of all… there was guilt.

Then my brain processed an information in skipped… mood swings. It was probably not even Naruto's intention to just yell his mind out like that.

So I only stood on that path… looking silently as his lonely silhouette disappeared in the subtle mist.

L&T

I returned back to Naruto's house.

I was sure that if I went after him that very moment we would only end up in yet another fight.

Opening the door, I studied every detail of the house.

I looked at the furniture, aside from the rocking chair there was nothing much in the living room. There was a couch and a small table by it, potted flower and a book shelf. I turned my attention to the last piece of furniture

There were only few books on it, and about half of them were about pregnancy.

'He must be scared.' I suddenly realized, as I listed through it and found few highlighted parts, mostly about complications.

Now I felt even more ashamed that I could not hold my temper. I had no excuse in hormones after all. And I selfishly put the blame on dobe.

The depressing mood once again fell onto me, as I walked through the house.

It lightened up a bit when I noticed a picture hanging on the wall of the hall. It was a picture of our flowery plain.

There was younger Naruto, sitting under the ever-blooming Sakura tree, and opposite to him stood my younger self.

We both had the surprise written on our faces. I immediately recognized that the picture portrayed our first dream meeting.

'What a nice time that was.' I thought as I continued deeper to the house.

I noticed few more pictures, even on the wall next to the staircase.

'So dobe started drawing... huh... it's surprising somehow.' I thought.

Upstairs I saw door that were open.

I took a peek into the room and saw that it must be his bedroom.

'Orange curtains, orange blankets, orange pillows... definitely dobe's room...' Even if the rest of the house did not show it that much. Somehow this room _reeked_ of my sun-kissed blonde.

'I probably don't have the right to call him my anymore.' I thought sadly.

Then I noticed something hanging on the wall opposite to the bed.

Another picture... But what picture it was.

'Well... that is... impressive...' I said to myself as I came closer to the life-sized picture of myself. Once I came to it I noticed it even had the exact height as me.

„He must have worked hard on this." I spoke out loud taking in the details of the picture.

"I" was dressed in a dark kimono, and held a small cage, in which was a small bird "I" looked at. It was yellow and had a swirl on the wing... It was not hard to get the symbolism the picture held.

'So I've got you caged...' I smiled sadly at the thought.

'It should be the other way around...'

L&T

(Ayame-san's POV)

I noticed Naruto-san coming to me from the distance.

More like running to me, actually.

„Who, whoa, whoa... What is it?" I asked, holding his trembling body as he practically threw himself onto me.

„I-I... H-he... " He started stuttering. I only sighed and waited.

„He came..." He then sobbed.

Sincerely, I was not sure who was he talking about.

„_Who _came...?" I decided to ask, after giving it some thought.

„T-Teme..." He mumbled only.

That made me confused.

„Then why all the crying?" 'Shouldn't he be happy instead?'

„I... I said something... ad now he's angry at me... and I shouldn't have left... and then Gaara... the message... I'm so stupid..." He muttered, every new word he added made his monologue a bit more chaotic.

„Shouldn't you try listening to him, then?"

„I refused t-to... at first... n-now I'd want t-to... but I don't think h-he'd let m-me..."

„Important thing... Do you thing he would hurt you?" I asked, trying to let him collect his messed thoughts at least a bit.

„H-Hurt m-m-me?" He asked, surprised.

„I take that as no..." I smiled. His confusion was somehow endearing.

He stared at me for a while then broke down in more tears.

„If he won't hurt you, then you should speak to him, Naruto-san... You want to, right? I'm sure he wants to also, he just does not let it show so much... I'm sure he already regrets his words." I said, patting his head as a child's.

„I'm s-sorry f-for disturbing you like t-this." He mumbled.

„Don't mind it, I'm glad I can help... And now... run for it." I winked.

I then only watched as he made a turn back to the path he came from and rushed back to his house, hoping for that certain someone to be there.

I had to smile as I looked how he disappeared.

„Silly child."

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I sat on the armchair, when I heard footsteps coming from outside.

I hand my instincts on in a second, as if enemy was approaching, but then I noticed something... there was something frantic in those steps.

I had a very good idea about who is about to come. So I came to the hall, and waited, leaning onto the wall, opposite to the main door.

In a second's time these door opened.

„Teme..." Naruto – once again as himself - said disbelieving, still holding the door knob. „You came back…" He continued „I was scared that you'd just... Leave… disappear… never come back again." He babbled sniffling.

„You can't deny that I partly had the right to…"

Dobe did not even look at me. He probably thought I stayed here only to bid goodbye to him.

„I'm sorry." He sobbed, still standing next to now-closed door, as if not sure whether he's allowed to come closer. „I'm just so, _so_ sorry."

I came closer to him and took his shivering body into my arms.

„What a strange pair we are." I had to laugh.

Dobe only looked back at me confused.

I took an advantage of it, as I leaned closer, and pressed a kiss on his delicious as-if-waiting-for-it lips.

„You're not to blame for anything... _I_ should be the one, apologizing, really." I said softly.

I felt bad for making Naruto all worried.

„I'm so sorry Naruto... for everything... for not getting the signs... for letting you go in the first place... for not coming for so long... but most of all... I'm sorry that you have to go through this... if not for me you wouldn't be here in the first place."

Naruto only looked back at me for few minutes, neither of us moving.

Then he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, which was a action I expected the least from him.

„Forgiven... just... don't leave again... Please... promise me you won't... Promise me this much and then I'll try to forget about it..." He whispered, still shivering slightly.

I hugged him a bit tighter and kissed him atop his sunny hair.

„It's a promise."

Naruto smiled softly at this, placing my hands on his bulged stomach...

„Promise it to them also..." He pouted cutely all of sudden.

I laughed softly and after I said those words once more I sealed our deal with a kiss.

As dobe leaned closer to me, not crying anymore, happiness radiating from his face, I could not help but smile.

„It's true..." I said, while tracing the curve of his rounded stomach.

„What is?" He asked, confused.

„That when your love is pregnant with your child, you see her... well him in your case... as all the more beautiful."

Dobe only blushed as he took in the meaning of my words.

„Possessive teme." He muttered after a while, yet leaning to my embrace even more.

I only laughed heartily at the sight.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

Teme stayed with me after that, the second day we danced around each other, both of us afraid to mess up, but the day after we threw all that from the window and returned to acting the way we did before I had to leave.

With all its benefits.

And so... only two days after Sasuke's arrival, I was already struggling to breathe from all the kisses he had in store for me.

It did not even take too long and we were already moving it to the bedroom.

Sasuke nipped at my neck, as he gently pushed me onto the bed.

I did not resist even in the least. I was hungry for Sasuke all the time we were apart, and I would be a fool to play innocent now. I so wanted to be taken advantage of... And Sasuke seemed more than happy to fulfil that wish for me.

He took his time undressing me.

At one point my hormones wanted me to smack him and scream "Just do me already!"... but I held onto the little pride I had left and did not do that in the end. Even though it seemed a nice idea.

With all the kisses Sasuke showered my skin with, I felt loved.

„This part of you begs for attention..." He smirked as he took one of my nipples to his mouth.

I knew I must have been red as Sharingan as he did that... It was some time since we did that last time after all.

As Sasuke moved slowly down my body, showering it with even more kisses I heard my ragged breathing, but I did not mind even slightly. I _needed_ this.

As he got to my rounded mid-section he kissed it softly.

„You've got our babies here..." He said softly, as he traced the curve with his tongue. „You're amazing..." He then smiled and continued in making my mind hazy.

„Our little miracles..." I whispered as I took his face into my hands and guided it back to mine. My lips were getting lonely.

Sasuke silently obliged and continued the re-exploration of my skin with his hands.

„What shall we do with you?" He chuckled as I let out a gasp once he took hold of my shaft.

„Something nice... and hot..."

„Nicely chosen words... but time for your talking is over... you should moan for me instead." He smirked as he trailed my length.

I was more than happy to do so.

Sasuke then spread my legs and once wetting his fingers with his own saliva he took the time to prepare me, which I was grateful for. It has _indeed_ been a long time after all.

I remembered the sensation of it, but – 'I have to admit.' – it really _did _hurt after such a long time.

I nuzzled to Sasuke's shoulder, breathing his intoxicating scent which helped me to ease the discomfort of the preparation a little. It worked, as far as I could tell, and so soon enough Sasuke thrust deep into me, distracting me with a kiss.

As the heat of the night increased his voice, that whispered sweet nothings to me, got huskier. He moved faster, taking me harder, but I did not complain.

I loved every single second of it.

Even when I dug my nails into his back he did not even comply, only continued to torture me so sweetly.

Soon enough was he driving himself to climax, taking me along by all the means.

His screwing me senseless never felt so goddamn good ever before and soon I came, screaming his name for the whole world to hear.

It did not take much longer and he gripped me by my waist and came deep, _deep_, into me.

I was panting hard, and so was Sasuke. It took us a moment before we could breath normally again.

„That was... memorable." He said with a smile taking over his lips. „You okay?" He then asked, looking down at me with those deep black eyes of his.

„Yeah... just tired..." I replied to all truthfulness.

We were a sticky mess, but I did not mind that too much, I was too tired to think of such an unimportant thing.

I then saw how Sasuke got up and went for a towel to clean the remains of our activities off us.

„I love you." he said when he returned, cleaning my limp limbs with care.

„I love you too..." I mumbled in response as was sleep taking hold of my consciousness already.

But I was allowed to stay awake long enough to feel his sweet kiss he gently placed on my lips. Sending me off to the realm of dreams.

„Good night, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**I'm so proud of this chapter o(^o^)o... it turned out _way_ better then I was sure it would... anyways hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :D**

**Review...? Please...? o(O·O)o**

**Anyway I only recently noticed the stats thing... only to find out that there are about ****1000**** visitors/a month to this story from the time it started... It was a shock for me, but a good one, really xD... anyway I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story and stay with me, Naruto, Sasuke, their twin boys and others to the very end :)**

**Happy New Year~ (^^)**

_(A/N - 14th Apr. 2013 - chapters 13+14 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	15. Bad Ones, Good Ones

**Love & Truth**

**15. Bad Ones, Good Ones**

(Ayame-san's POV)

„Ayame-san!" I heard my name called, when I was picking Haru up from his friend's place.

„Naruto-san." I said back, looking at the blonde owner of the voice.

When Naruto-san came to me, he was hand-in-hand with his raven-haired boyfriend. He seemed completely thrilled by his presence.

„You're Sasuke-san... I believe. My name is Ayame." I said, reaching my hand out to the raven. He looked at it as if it would bite him, but then Naruto-san gave a well-aimed punch to his ribs, and so he reached his hand out also, to shake with mine.

„You're Nee-chan's "beloved"?" Haru asked all of sudden.

I mentally punched myself for forgetting about my own child even for a second.

Naruto-san blushed at the, question, Sasuke-san only smirked.

„And if I yes?"

„She was crying a lot because of you!" Haru grunted, pointing at the man.

However what he did next took us completely off guard.

He actually went and kicked the raven _hard_ into his shin.

„Bad beloved."

As Sasuke-san hissed, Naruto-san started laughing out loud.

„Well-aimed one..." He said between his laughing fits. „But don't do that anymore, please." He added smiling kindly, lowering himself to Haru's level. „He's a good guy."

Haru pouted, not wanting to accept that.

„Anyway, Sasuke, this little, adorable, sweetheart you see here is Haru."

Sasuke-san growled at what Naruto-san called Haru, but stayed silent except for that.

„And Haru, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my "beloved" as you say. And since he said he'll stay here for the time being, he won't make me cry anymore. Say hello to him."

Haru still did not respond, and soon Naruto-san started to sob.

'Mood swings...' I thought bitterly.

„Come on, Haru..." I said to the little boy I called my child. „See, you're making Naruto-san cry... You want to be the bad guy now?"

That convinced Haru, as he came back to the reality, to the very crying Naruto-san.

„Nee-chan... don't cry." He pleaded. „I'm sorry."

When that did not seem to work, he came to more-than-twice-as-big Sasuke-san, who tried to calm Naruto-san down, and held out his hand.

„Hello... I'm Haru." He said, still a bit grumpy.

„Hello, little guy." Sasuke-san smiled in response.

Naruto-san's face lit up at the simple exchange of words.

As she suddenly started crying again, out of happiness she said, I sighed.

„Come visit us sometime... Now I recommend rest for him." I said to Sasuke-san.

„We'll come. Thanks for the offer." he said in response, taking the sobbing blonde in his arms, heading to their home.

„At least it will be more peaceful for her now." I thought as I took still a bit shocked Haru by the hand and we walked home.

„I'm not a bad guy... am I?" He asked with his childish innocence.

„No you're not." I said smiling, reassuring him like that.

As we went through the city I noticed familiar man, heading in the direction of our house also.

'... but this one _is_.'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Ayame never liked Kirai.

She simply could not stand how he looked at certain things... or people.

Her husband, Takeo, also had few things to say about his friend's behaviour. That did not stop him from associating with him, sadly enough.

And so, when Ayame saw Kirai heading to their house, she was not very pleased. She _knew_ that there is something terribly wrong with the man.

She silently watched his conversation with Takeo.

Kirai, as always, showed his displeasure about Naruto, also blaming him for Sasuke's absence in the village, which was true, but not in the way Kirai interpreted it.

She wondered, whether tearing that man's head off would look as beautifully as it did in her mind.

In the end she decided not to try it, and simply waited until he left.

She just hoped that she won't see him for some time.

Fate had something else in the store, though.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

„You really should get some sleep." I said, wrapping my arms around dobe, who was, at that moment, working on a new picture.

„I want to have this one done before I go to sleep." He said absent-mindedly, not lifting his eyes from the paper.

I had to smile at the sight of the picture.

It was a picture of both of us, completely smashed, trying to get home from Sakura's and Lee's engagement party. It was a bit overdone, but it pretty much portrayed what led to _us_.

„We should thank the two for that sometimes." I chuckled.

Dobe only nodded slightly, smiling, yet he still concentrated on the picture.

I only kissed him atop his sunny hair and waited. There was not too much left of the picture, after all. And I had plans for when his attention will be on me again.

It took only few more minutes, and dobe finished last touches, claiming the picture as done.

„You really have some skill, I have to admit." I said, as I looked at the picture. It was nothing too detailed, but it nicely showed our states at that night.

„Only that bottle was not there." I pointed out. The "me" was holding a bottle in the picture, making me look even more smashed than dobe and _way_ more than I actually was back then.

„Aw, come one, if I did not add it there, it would have looked as if someone attacked you in an alley." Dobe laughed.

I had to agree on that.

Naruto then went and put the picture on one of the shelves in the kitchen. A shelf where alcohol would normally be stacked, probably. There was none however, as dobe was not allowed to drink, in his condition, and I simply was not in the mood for it.

When Naruto returned, I wrapped him in my embrace once more, trailing kisses down his long, beautiful neck.

It did not take too long, and we came from few gentle kisses, to breathtaking, lust-filled ones, while leading our steps into the bedroom. And after that it did not take much longer, and I had completely naked dobe under me already, all heated up and begging for more.

I traced his body with kisses and every now and then left a possessive mark on his beautiful, tanned skin.

'He really is more than one could wish for.' I had to think as I looked at him, wriggling sweetly. 'I'm sort of glad that not many can see that.'

As I attacked his sensitive skin along his inner thighs, he moaned softly, thoroughly enjoying it.

I took my time preparing him, as I did not want to hurt him. I earned very pleasurable sounds from him by doing that.

Once I positioned myself at dobe's entrance and slowly entered him, his eyes were getting a hazed look which meant he was loosing himself in it. How I loved seeing that look.

I was soon enough loosing myself in that delicious heat of his also.

Naruto lowered his head and arched upwards as I hit his sweet spot, which made the pleasure explode throughout his body, his breathing heaving, moans getting louder.

It did not take much longer and he came, with a helpless cry of intense pleasure, screaming my name.

After few more thrusts I filled him with the intensity of my love for him, earning another blissful groan from him. I then dropped down beside him, pulling him into a kiss, as I saw his consciousness slip, with a content smile on his lips.

I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, enjoying the simplicity of the contact.

And like that, still steadying my breath, I soon let myself fall asleep also.

L&T

(Ayame-san's POV)

Haru looked at me as I came from the market.

„Did something good happen, mama?" He asked innocently.

I guess I must have been still grinning.

„It's just that I saw Sasuke-san in the village..."

„And?"

„I saw him enter the jeweller's shop... and he looked very secretive about it." I chuckled. I had a very good idea about the reason for that.

„And is that a good thing mama?" Haru asked, looking at me cutely.

„It is sweetheart... It's a very good thing."

„So he won't hurt nee-chan again?" Haru still referred to Naruto-san as his _sister_. The blonde himself did not seem to mind, when we met with them last time, so I let it be.

„With this?.. No... He will just prove me that he means the exact opposite of hurting Naruto-san." I had to smile, seeing how confused he was about this. „Just wait, _nee-chan_ will tell you later."

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

To say that Naruto was happy would be an understatement. He felt as if earth had become paradise, wanting to blabber about his happiness to the whole world. At the same time however, he was struck speechless.

He looked at the raven, who kneeled before him, not being able to say even one word.

'D-did he just say what I think he did?' circled in blonde's head furiously.

Just as the raven was getting nervous about unresponsiveness of his hopefully to be fiancé, he got jumped at.

„_Yes!_" The blonde exclaimed, crying tears of happiness, showering the raven with hundreds of kisses.

Sasuke sighed, partly in relief, partly because most of the air was squeezed out of his lungs, but he did not seem to mind_ that_ much. After all, it was what he wanted. And to say that he did not expect such a response _even in the least_ would have been a lie. And so he simply hugged the overjoyed blonde back, only pulling back after a moment.

Taking Naruto's hand in his he slipped the ring onto the slim finger. He then took Naruto's face into his palms, so he would look into his eyes.

„I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to think of that every time you look at that ring."

Naruto blushed, blinking back the happy tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

„I love you, too. I want you to never forget that." He then whispered back, leaning into Sasuke's palm, looking straight into the raven's eyes.

As onyx black met sky blue it was as if one wanted to melt into other's. It was as if the connection between the two deepened, if that was even possible.

Basking in each other's presence like this for a while, Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. It was just a simple touch of lips, yet it had the depth both craved for, as if they were sealing an unsaid deal.

„And what should we do now?" Naruto asked hesitantly, after a while passed.

Sasuke looked at his still blushing lover, and now fiancé.

„Now?" He asked, raising one of his eye-brows „Now my dear little dobe..." He paused to place a hungrier kiss onto blonde's lips. „Now is the time to celebrate." He chuckled as he slipped his hand under the orange shirt of his soon-to-be-official partner for life.

The petit blonde did not seem to have anything against it.

L&T

When Naruto woke up the following day, after enjoying Sasuke's calm sleeping features, the first place where his eyes went were to his left ring finger.

'It's still there.' He thought, still not quite believing it. 'It wasn't a dream.'

He looked at the engagement ring, enthralled by its small shiny stones, the metallic gleam... He was mesmerized by the simple fact that _it was there_.

'The hell must be freezing over.' He thought to himself, caressing the ring softly.

As he looked at the ring, captivated by it, tears started to well up in his eyes.

'It's too good to be truth.' He sniffed, waiting for someone to come and end this perfect dream of his.

No one like that came, though.

However when was Naruto too busy to notice, Sasuke woke up. Looking at his crying lover he frowne and sneaked closer, wrapping the distressed blonde in an embrace.

„What is it?" He asked softly, worrying.

„Is this a dream? Tell me..." The pregnant boy sniffed, wrapping his arms around his swollen mid-section.

„Silly dobe." Sasuke smiled, pinching Naruto's cheek softly then kissing it. „See? It's real..." He said, placing his arms atop Naruto's. „Just as they are."

Naruto grinned and kissed the raven back.

„Thank you..."

„What for?"

„For everything."

L&T

However not everyone's morning was nice and shiny.

Under a certain cave, in its dungeon, was a young woman, screaming for help.

She screamed so much, that she thought her vocal chords might just crumble, yet no one heard her.

Little did she know, just how far people who would be able to help her are. In her nearest surroundings, sadly enough for her, were none.

Everyone who was in her closest vicinity was enjoying her suffering.

And so with her chakra suppressed, and her things taken, the woman had no means of escape.

She was sure she would die. After all that was what they brought her there for.

To kill her as first of nine sacrifices that are to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**I'm sorry, that it's shorter this time, however I do want to leave you hanging and thus I need to end it now. :3 and anyway I did not want to make you wait any longer, since you've been waiting for it xD**

**Also I know it's kind of sappy this time, but I hope you coped with it xD**

**I'll try to make the following chapter more dramatic :p (can't really promise that though ^^;) Hope you'll look forward to it then ;) **

**Review? Pretty please? o(O.O)o**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	16. The Union, The Reunion

**Love & Truth**

**16. The Union, The Reunion**

(Third Person's POV)

As soon as the engagement news got to Ayame's ears, she invited herself to congratulate the two. After spending a while however, she decided to get some fun out of it.

„So... When will the wedding be?" Ayame asked teasingly.

Naruto only looked at Sasuke, who glared at the woman, then sighed and replied.

„We agreed to have it in a month after the twins are born... Most of our friends don't know about my, uhm... condition, and I don't really want to scare them that much." He said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. „This reminds me... We'll have to leave in a few days."

„Leave! Why?" Ayame asked, taken off guard.

„I'll need some help during the labour and it's not like I can simply get a midwife as women do. I'll need Tsunade-baa, she's the Hokage, and the best doctor in our village, and – what is the most important – she knows about my condition and I can trust her. So we'll be leaving, before it gets too dangerous to travel."

Ayame studied the blonde's serious expression for a while and then sighed.

„I guess you're right... Does that mean we won't see your wedding?" She asked then, disappointed.

„I wanted to invite you for the wedding, actually, but I'll understand if you won't want to come, it's a long way, after all... This reminds me... I won't get to see Gaara's and Neji's wedding."

Just as Ayame opened her mouth to say something about it, Sasuke decided to step into the conversation.

„The Sand freak and Hyuuga are getting married already? How come you didn't tell me?"

„It slipped my mind completely... Neji told me when he came here..." Naruto explained, by-passing the nickname Sasuke had for the Kazekage and refused to drop. "They should have the wedding in two weeks or so... and it's not like I can just show up there like this..."

„Does "henge" ring a bell to you, dobe? You're changing your appearance already, it wouldn't hurt to let the bump disappear for few hours... anyway I'm sure Sand freak would want you there, you're his best friend after all..."

„And you'd go there with me? I know you're not on best terms with him..."

„I'm not, but I can survive a day or two, besides, after that I won't see him for a few months and that would leave me enough time to recover." The raven smirked, pulling the blonde into hug. „And on a top of it, I know you'll regret it if you don't go. So I'll bear with it for your sake." He said, kissing the tip of the younger male's nose.

As a response he got a soft kiss on the lips.

„I love you." The blonde said shyly.

„I love you, too." Crooned the raven as he showered the blonde's neck with soft kisses.

Soon it did not stay at just these and the two of them started kissing feverishly, the sparking between them intense enough to set the house on fire, Ayame, who watched them smiling, slipping into the oblivion immediately.

Seeing that she is no longer seen, the woman left the house quietly. As soon as she left the house though, she started laughing heartily, laughing like that the whole way back home.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I woke up next to Sasuke, leaning closer to him, studying his sleeping face. It looked content, somehow.

I felt my ears turn red as I put two and two together.

Just as I was about to get up, to go and cool my face, one of the long slender arms pulled me closer, and I felt teme's breath on my neck.

It's not that I did not like it. It was just that those stupid hormones made me overreact at every possible opportunity. And so basking in the closeness we shared, I started sniffling, too happy to stop it.

It did not take even a minute and I woke Sasuke up – which was a heroic thing to do, once he was asleep so deeply – immediately getting him worried, about my latest outburst.

However teme was not stupid. During the time we spent together like this, he already somehow gotten used to these mood swings of mine, and most importantly, how to deal with them. And so he pulled me even closer, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, wiping the tears away with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on my back with the other.

Like that I was quite calmed down in no time.

„Sorry about that." I mumbled, once I was able to speak in normal sentences once more.

„It's okay. It's what comes with the pregnancy... When you feel like crying cry I'll be the one to soothe you. When you feel like screaming scream I'll hold you and talk to you, until the bad mood passes and when you feel down come to me and I'll kiss it better... Remember that, okay?" He said softly, sealing the unsaid deal with a soft kiss.

Somehow the gentleness of the gesture made me start crying all over again.

L&T

In ten days from the agreement we decided to leave.

We've decided that we'd go to Suna, which took three days, and then stay there for the wedding, which would take up to another three days. After that we'd go back to Konoha - about four days, counting my decreased ability to run - and we'd try to get there sometime in the night, so we won't attract too much attention. Also we'd go straight to Tsunade, hoping that she won't have more important matter to attend.

During our way to Suna Sasuke filled me on about the situation with the new group that appeared.

He already told me some vague information before, but it was only as much as it was necessary when he gave me to read the letter he received.

I had to wonder why did he not decide to tell me the rest sooner, but then again, I guess he chose not to until it was necessary. After all he was with me all day, so he must have thought there would be less opportunity to attack. On the way however, it was _way_ easier to attack out of nowhere, and Sasuke wanted me to be alert.

Like that - thankfully with no accidents - we arrived at Suna just as we planned.

Before we were in sight I had to put henge, on since not many guards would be thrilled at the sight of a pregnant man, well someone who was not their Kazekage... And so I just turned to what I would "normally" look like, not being in the need of any other disguise.

The guards were a bit more cautious, since they did not want any disturbance at their leader's wedding, but it was nothing too bad. We were let in after a brief control.

„So... Here we are..." Sasuke muttered, as we headed in the direction of Kazekage's tower.

I had to laugh softly, at the sight of Sasuke, who obviously did not feel like encountering Gaara. He looked as a kid who was about to be punished... but then again, in a way he was.

„Safe and sound." I grinned only as we continued, looking at the commotion around the village, everyone excited about the village's head wedding.

„I'm glad we could make it."

L&T

(Neji's POV)

I put sleeping Shin into his crib, taking him from the arms of his equally sleeping "mother", who dozed off while sitting on the couch. I pulled a blanket over him and frowned.

Even in his sleep were Gaara's eyebrows knitted together, showing the pressure he was in from the side of the council. They were giving him a really hard time about the whole wedding thing. Not to mention they were grumpy about not telling them about the pregnancy until after birth. If not for our dominant traits that Shin got from us, I'm sure they would have refused to believe in such a thing. Thanks gods they were content to see the combination of red hair and Byakugan eyes. The talk they had with Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru and the doctor who delivered the baby also did not hurt. They were still muttering about it, but they _had to_ believe us in the end.

Now however they had to get grumpy about the wedding.

It was kind of funny how the village took it quite good, yet those old coffin-dodgers had to ramble about it being wrong and such.

And on the top of all of it Gaara was sad about Naruto not being able to make it to the wedding. He wanted him as his best man.

'Or would it be bridesmaid in this case?'

I did warn him about Naruto not probably being able to make it, but seeing the fact in the process was kind of hard for Gaara to take.

I sighed and walked to the window, from which I could see the main road beaming with excitement.

As I was to return to Gaara a bright spot on the road caught my eye. An _orange_ spot, as to say. Not to mention it was walking next to a certainly _black_ one. It did not take to long and I could see other features of the two figures.

I had to smile to myself.

'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.'* I had to think as I silently left the room to welcome our latest guests.

L&T

(Gaara's POV)

I woke up with a huge headache, and groaning I shifted, causing some piece of fabric that has been pulled over me to fall.

It did not take me long to realize that it was a blanket.

As I was about to reach out for it, I heard Neji coming, obviously with someone, as he _did not_ have a habit of talking to himself.

Once I recognized who the voices belonged to I felt all the drowsiness leave me and I got up from the couch immediately, just in time to see the door opening and Neji, Naruto and ... Uchiha ... come in.

„Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw me and hugged me.

„Hello Naruto." I had to smile despite myself.

„Hello Sand..." Sasuke never got to finish that, and I never really got to know what he wanted to call me as he got a well aimed punch into the ribs from Naruto.

„Greetings Uchiha." I shot back, smiling in a way I'd smile while eating a lemon.

„When did the two of you arrive?" I turned to Naruto.

„Just today, actually, I did not want to miss the wedding." He grinned.

There was something off about him. I could not really place it until I heard Shin wake up. As I went to soothe him, it hit me.

„Shouldn't you be... bigger?" I asked, knowing how I myself reacted to the questions about weight.

„Ah yes, I'm under henge, since I wanted to go as myself to the wedding and I can't really walk into the gate as I look like actually... How big is the chance of someone... unwanted coming here?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

„Well, not really, everyone at least knocks... except for Kankurou, but he knew about me so I don't really think of his as dangerous in that way."

„Okay, means I can lift it for now." He said, making the hand sign.

As he turned in a puff of smoke and as he suddenly perceived all of the weight once again, he lost his balance, but it did not last that long as Uchiha caught him immediately, probably expecting something of the sort.

„Yay... That's better..." Naruto said, stretching. „Even if I can't see my feet." He laughed.

„You're ... big. You look as big as Gaara did when he was in his last month." Neji said. He received a deadly glare from Naruto for such a comment.

'No weight mentions to pregnant women... and Jinchuuriki.' I had to chuckle to myself.

„Anyway can I take it that you intend to attend the wedding?" I asked, as I almost saw lightnings come from Naruto's eyes, heading in the direction of my poor from-tomorrow husband.

„Ah... Yeah that was the plan; we'll head to Konoha the day after." Naruto said, switching his attention to me, the traces of anger already invisible.

„I wanted to ask you if you would want to be my best man, actually."

Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement.

„I thought you'd take the Puppet freak." the Uchiha said, waving his hand before unresponsive Naruto's face.

„_Kankurou_ was Temari's best man... I don't think he'd take the offence." I growled.

„... You'd really want me to?" Naruto said in a small voice, finally taken back to the reality.

„Well yeah, you're my best friend after all."

As a response I got a crying Naruto hugging me, babbling thank-yous over and over.

I was not sure how to calm him down, until the Uchiha took the initiative and started soothing Naruto, lessening his grip on me, soon to have the clinging Naruto on himself.

„He'd be happy even if you asked in normal condition..." He smirked. „This is what you get from him when hormone-boosted."

We spent another half an hour trying to calm Naruto down, succeeding in the end.

After that I showed the Uchiha who was carrying the already-asleep Naruto to their shared room.

„See you tomorrow then." I said, as I watched him place Naruto on the bed gently.

„Hn."

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

The day of the wedding came as quickly as it passed.

It started as any other day, though the excitement was, quite obviously, going through the streets.

The wedding ceremony itself was quite simple.

The groom-to-be and "wife"-to-be exchanged their vows, rings and shared their first kiss as a married couple, which caused the overly emotional best man Naruto to start crying again.

During the feast Naruto and Sasuke met Tsunade, who was also invited to the wedding.

The blonde woman was quite surprised to see Naruto as the best man... to see him there at all was quite a shock. She however was also very happy to see the two of them together, and congratulated them on the engagement.

After that they decided to go back to Konoha together, since it was the easiest and safest way to bring almost-seven-months pregnant Naruto back to the village.

Little did they know that not everything is to go as they planned.

L&T

One would think that the young woman would be happy for a company, but she was not.

She was not, since she knew, that the child that was imprisoned with her, just having been dragged to her cell by hair, was to share the same fate she did.

She felt so sorry for the small boy, forgetting about being in the very same situation for a second.

She sighed and took the boy in her arms, humming him a lullaby, trying to make him sleep for a while, so he won't suffer from his new, hostile, surroundings. She did not even have a chance to ask his name, as he seemed to lose his speech due to the shock.

After a while he fell asleep, and the young woman was left with her thoughts alone once more.

She did not want to admit it, but she was scared. She was scared for her life and for the life of the small boy that slept in her arms.

And she was scared for the life of others that she knew are to be dragged to that prison.

Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Done ~<strong>

_*** **Thank you, **KitsuneLuvr88** for supplying me the correct proverb ;)_

**Another exhausting chapter, hope you enjoyed (^O^)**

**Also sorry for the title, I had no idea what else to call this chapter xD**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	17. New Enemies, Old Friends

**Love & Truth**

**17. New Enemies, Old Friends**

(Third Person's POV)

„Can't we stay here for a while longer?" Naruto whined.

„No way! I had not checked on your health for four months already! No way am I going to wait any longer! What if something is wrong, and we don't detect it soon enough?" Tsunade shot back.

Sasuke only sighed as this conversation has been going on for a while now.

Exactly one hour, twenty minutes and twenty-five seconds, which was only about ten minutes less compared to how long was Naruto awake.

And the raven was just about to strangle his beloved blonde because of it, as it already caused him a considerable migraine.

„Dobe!" He shouted, which – to mainly Tsunade's surprise – made the pregnant boy to get quiet. „Enough…" Sasuke added only, rubbing his temples.

After that Naruto talked no longer.

And so – thanks to a certain Uchiha Sasuke – the group of Konoha villagers said their goodbyes to the Kazekage and his newly husband and took off, heading in the direction of their home.

L&T

The young woman tried to calm the small boy, who cried in her arms, so did a new addition to their small group, a girl of about ten years of age. It seemed as wasted efforts though as the boy did not show even tiniest signs of intentions to stop.

The two females looked at the boy pitifully. They tried to calm him down even more so, when they realised, listening to the noise and casting glances through the cell's bars, just how unusually loud the underground around them is.

„Amaya [night rain]-nee-san…" The little girl sniffled, curling fearfully next to the young woman. „I think something bad is about to happen."

The woman – Amaya - only nodded sadly.

„We'll be having a new companion soon, I'm afraid."

L&T

Naruto agreed on being in henge while traveling. It did not lessen the weight he carried, but at least he was less conspicuous.

He complained a lot at the start of the journey, but he understood the need to go faster also and so the complaints lessened in amount with every passing hour.

After two days of travel, somewhere in the middle of the way, the group started noticing something strange.

Broken branches, random, yet way too noticeable steps... And all were in huge amounts as to say.

„What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke groaned as they stopped to take a better look at those strange signs.

„This is made on intent, no doubt about it… but why?" Tsunade said, as she took one of the torn leaves into her hand. As she did it turned into smoke… just as all the leaves in the nearest surroundings did.

„Shit… IT'S A TRAP!" The blonde woman screamed immediately.

Soon enough the group was surrounded by another group of who-knows-how-many-attackers.

Tsunade managed to take down one of them quickly, as did Sasuke, but then…

„SASUKEEE!"

The voice of the young Jinchuuriki was filled with so much fear that it was tearing the Uchiha's heart.

„Naruto!" he exclaimed, as he went through the smoke in the direction of his fiancé's voice. He did not get very far though, as two of attackers appeared with the intention to block him from going any further.

He fought deadly and precisely as he was boosted with anger and worry for his blonde lover. And so the fight ended pretty quickly.

When, however, he killed the second of the attackers, causing the smoke to lift, there may have been a battle plain visible, there may have been dead bodies everywhere, but - what brought Sasuke to immediate depression – there was no blonde anymore.

And so, with a sheer emotional exhaustion as a cause, more than the injuries would ever be, the high and mighty Uchiha passed out.

L&T

Tsunade watched the young raven's changes of expressions, going from anger to an utter and complete despair, catching him when he was about to crash onto the ground.

She watched the raven sadly, as his face did not show even hints of easing up even in the unconsciousness, and sighed, placing him gently onto the loft.

'Why?' was a question she wanted to ask herself, but did not even need to as she noticed what one of the men Sasuke killed had on.

A mask.

And not just any mask, when the woman turned it around she could see the number carved into it. Number eleven.

„Hiku [low], huh…" The woman could say only as she studied the mask further.

As for the other men, they were only pawns apparently, as their masks were blank, some of them not even having masks at all, probably being hired with money.

The woman searched "Hiku"'s body and found something interesting while doing so. It was a symbol carved on the back of man's belt.

„Rengoku [purgatory]…" the woman read as her face twisted in disgust. „Sick bastards…" She spat out, tossing the belt to her bag.

Soon after she did that she turned around and got herself to the job of waking up the still-out-of-it Uchiha.

L&T

„But if they knocked Naruto unconscious… wouldn't the henge be lifted?" Sasuke asked worriedly, as he tried to think of plan of any sort with the Hokage.

'_Don't worry bud, Kyuubi's taking care of that…_' his ever-present companion in his mind said.

'What do you mean by that?'

'_Told me herself…_'

'Care to explain?'

'_She said that she'll supply the blonde with chakra so that he won't turn "back"... She said that maybe then, they would think Naruto miscarried or something... You know, when he would not change at all... He's really obvious with it at the time... They'll probably think that since he's normal "again", he's not carrying anymore. They might not want to show their opinions on him that much... That's what Kyuubi sad, more or less..._'

'So the fox decides to help, huh?' Sasuke said to himself, cutting the conversation with the seal demon off, to pay attention to Tsunade, who stared strangely at him, once again.

„The seal idiot says that Naruto should be okay..." He stated simply.

The blonde woman nodded, but looked at the raven funny still.

„_What?!_"

„I'm just trying to figure out how does the connection between you and Naruto work... well yeah, he filled me on with the basics, but..." The woman trailed off, knowing the smart Uchiha would get the rest.

„Simply, if one of us is awake, we can't talk. If Naruto disables the connection, we can't talk..."

„That's all I need to know for now..." The woman stopped him, standing up.

„What?"

„Tell Naruto to fill us on the location once he finds out something."

And then, sooner than the Uchiha was able to defend himself, the Hokage gave a well-aimed press on the raven's neck, sending him unconscious once more.

„And hope that he's there..."

L&T

Sasuke appeared on the field in the whirlwind of flowers.

He immediately spotted the pregnant blonde who sat under his heart tree, hugging his body, shivering wildly. It was not until Sasuke came closer that the boy registered him.

„Sasu-teme..." He voiced almost inaudibly, biting his lower lip, tears streaming down his face. „What will they do to me?... What will they do to _them_?" He sniffled, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the smaller sakuras.

„They won't know about them for a while... I'm more worried about you at the moment." The raven admitted as he took the shivering blonde in his arms.

„Won't... know?" Naruto asked, not understating the statement.

„The seal demon told me that Kyuubi will feed you enough chakra for you to not need to lift henge for the time being... They might think you've lost them so... if they ask, just don't answer okay?" The raven asked silently, placing a kiss atop the blonde's head.

„Okay..." Naruto said, leaning into the embrace.

The two of them stayed silently like that for a while, until he noticed his fingers getting transparent.

„I'm being woken up... I need to go... I'll come by during the night again... try to get some information about where you were taken by then, okay? We'll be able to get to you sooner then..."

„I'll try to."

„Good... Goodbye for now." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto on the lips softly, then disappearing, leaving the silently crying blonde there.

„I'm scared."

L&T

Grumpy Sasuke woke up to being shaken wildly by the Hokage.

„So what did you get?"

„Nothing really, he did not wake up since being taken, as far as I can tell... And I've given him the message." He added.

„Ah, sorry about that, I just thought that it would be the best and the fastest possibility." The woman excused her actions.

The raven only nodded... there was some truth in it after all.

„So... what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked, as he got up from the ground.

„I need to go back, but as for you... I think it would be best if you went back to Suna and informed the Kazekage... I told him about the group and such, but with Naruto taken he might be a next target, we don't know how many Jinchuurikis they might already have. The village's heads seem sensitive about the topic after the last shinobi war..." The Hokage sighed. „This is getting out of hand once more... First it was Akatsuki and now... the Rengoku..." She said with disgust.

„Rengoku?" The raven asked, not knowing about the Hokage's founding after all.

The woman only showed the belt she had to his palm.

„_Sickos_..." Sasuke muttered, seeing it. He made no further comment however, seeing that there are not really words that would explain all this madness that always surrounded the Jinchuuriki... more like the Bijuu themselves, but he did not pay mind to that at the moment.

„I'll send warnings to the other villages as soon as I get to Konoha... As for you... If you get some clues about Naruto... send them to me first... and then if you'll want to go for Naruto, and I _know_ you will, I won't stop you. I just want to _recommend_ you that you better not go alone... at least take the Hyuuga with you. The most powerful of them are still alive after all, that is if we can believe those mask... They seemed pretty accurate so far, I think." The blonde woman muttered to herself.

The Uchiha sighed only.

„Yes, Hokage-sama..."

After that the two of them split, heading into the exactly opposite directions.

L&T

Naruto was brought to the cell while still unconscious.

Amaya placed him on the only blanket in the cell and checked on his injuries.

„Is he all right, Amaya-nee-san?" The girl asked worriedly, seeing the blonde's paleness even in the dim light of candles only.

„I hope he is... He does not seem to be seriously hurt." The woman said seriously, brushing the few strands of golden locks away from the boy's forehead. „He's a weight to carry though." Amaya added chuckling softly. „He looks _way_ thinner than he actually weighs."

As the two females engaged in the silent conversation the little boy sat next to Naruto, poking on him clumsily.

The boy sat next to Naruto like that, until the blonde woke up, which caught the females' attention.

Naruto blinked confusedly, not being able to focus his eyes at first, but as he got used to the light, he saw that there is not really much to focus on.

„How do you feel?" Amaya asked.

Naruto only mumbled "okay" and then looked around the cell once more.

„Where are we?"

„Underground." Was Amaya's short answer.

„And why are we here?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

„To get killed." Amaya said in grim tone.

Naruto did expect such an answer, but once hearing it said out loud - and still being over-emotional as he was - it made his eyes fill with tears.

As he silently sobbed Amaya shook her head.

'A weakling.' She thought bitterly.

However as the blonde started muttering to herself she got curious.

„Not now… why does it have to be now? I can't die now… just not now…"

As the wailing got louder Amaya took a closer look at the new addition to their miserable group.

'There is something strange about this last one.' she thought.

„Why _not now_? What's the importance of time here?" 'We're going to be killed anyway…' She added to herself.

„You won't understand…"

„And you dare to say that to ME? I'm here the longest! I'm here for a fucking month already! You think I'm calm about this?! I'm rotting here while I should be home… And just when little sis finally got herself a boyfriend… what a sister AM I?" Suddenly the anger turned to sadness and Amaya's tears run in stream.

Naruto felt sorry for the young woman, who seemed only about a year or two older than he was. _[makes her about 20/21]_

„Tell me about your sister..." Naruto whispered softly, taking the woman into his arms, running hand through her shoulder-length hair.

Amaya looked at Naruto as if he just went mad, but then sighed only, finally calming down a little.

„S-she's younger than m-me, she just turned fifteen... and just few days before I was ambushed on my way back to Nami..."

„You're from Land of Waves?" Naruto interrupted her, getting a nod as a response, the woman then continued.

„... Sis told me that she just got herself a boyfriend... She told me that he's a bit younger than her. That he also babbles about being a hero for her and that once sis introduces me to him he'll know two Jinchuurikis already." Amaya chuckled heartily. „She told me that he was really brave and that he would do anything for her... His name is..."

„Inari." Naruto completed her sentence whispering.

_[Ok... so to say it here, I have no idea how old Inari was when he met with Naruto so I'm making him like seven and some]_

As he did Amaya's head turned quickly to look at him.

„How did you..." Then suddenly a light of understanding lit in her eyes. „Wait, wait, wait... You're here with us, which means that you're a Jinchuuriki also... You know about Inari, which means that you must be the one he was talking about, right? _OH MY GOD_! You're _the_ Uzumaki Naruto!"

„I don't think I deserve the "_the_" before my name." Naruto said quietly.

„YOU DO! You did so much for us, I remember how disappointed I was that I did not get to meet you back then..." The woman continued, excited.

„Ah, what a rude person am I... I know your name, but you don't know mine... I'm Amaya." The woman said, taking Naruto's hand to shake with it.

„I'm Hitomi [pupil(of the eye) – usually used for beautifully eyed girls]." The small girl beeped, not sure whether she's allowed to step into the conversation.

„I understand the reason for that." Naruto praised the girl's big light brown eyes like that.

Then the three of them turned to the small boy. He, however, only looked to the ground and sniffled.

„I don't remember it..." He whispered, saying his first words from the time he came. „No one ever called me by it..." The boy cried.

Naruto kneeled next to the boy and hugged him.

„How about we give you a new one then? Would you want that?"

As Naruto said that the teary-eyed boy's eyes lit up immediately.

Naruto looked at the fair skinned boy with long, dark hair and dark eyes it reminded him of someone he met so many years ago…

„How about we call you Haku [pure / white]?" He asked, after giving it some thinking.

„Wasn't that Zabuza Momochi's right hand man?" Amaya asked, confused.

„He was, but he was also the most loyal person I ever met, with the soul as pure as the just fallen snow." Naruto smiled sadly at the thought of the young masked shinobi, but then he turned to the boy. „Would you want to carry his name?"

The boy looked at Naruto in awe, he could almost see the emotions flowing from the blonde, showing how much he thought of the "Haku" he mentioned.

„I'd be proud to carry the name." he said quietly, for which he earned a hug by Naruto.

The group of Jinchuurikis stayed silent for a while, until Hitomi spoke.

„So… Haku, is it?" She said, offering her hand to the boy, which _Haku_ took gratefully.

Once the momentary euphoria passed, the group realized the dire situation they were in once more.

„Which one do you have?" Naruto asked suddenly.

No one needed to ask what was it that he meant.

„Nibi, the two-tailed cat." Said Haku.

„Gobi, the five-tailed dog." Said Amaya.

„Yonbi, the four-tailed reptile." Said Hitomi.

„And as at least one of you knows I carry Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox." At this statement Haku widened his eyes.

„So you're the strongest?"

„Technically speaking yes, but I'm here aren't I?" Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

„You still did not answer my question." Amaya reminded. „What's the deal about the time?"

„And how come they caught you, when you're the strongest?" Hitomi asked.

„And what's with this ring?"

At Haku's question everyone turned around, as if wanting to scold him, however Naruto only burst out in laughter.

„You really deserve the name…" He said once he stopped, ruffling the boy's hair. „And actually it all has something in common… First the ring… it's an engagement ring I just got engaged, few days ago…" Naruto sighed, sitting down.

„Who's the lucky girl?" Amaya teased.

„When you take it like that? Me…"

At this the three listeners stopped. „Huh?"

„I was the one proposed to…"

„…by?" Amaya dared to ask.

„Uchiha Sasuke…"

That shocked the three even more. They were struck speechless once Naruto said that. Everyone has heard about the Uchiha clan at least in passing.

Naruto used the opportunity to continue.

„That leads me to the first and second question… but first, do you think you could make sure no one comes for a while? Even a minute would be fine."

Hitomi went blank for a while, then "returned".

„You've got about two minutes…" She said „… before the next guard in the corridor comes."

Naruto decided not to question her power for the moment and sighed, lifting his hands to lift the henge on him for a while. Once he reappeared in the puff of smoke, the three of his new friends almost fainted.

„This is the answer…" Naruto said quietly, cradling his swollen belly with his arms.

Amaya was the first one to speak. „You're_ pregnant_? How is that even possible?" She asked touching Naruto's swollen mid-section, only to get her hand kicked.

„Kyuubi's gift… but I'll talk about later."

Then he, knowing that the time was almost up, quickly turned himself back into his "flat" version.

„Now, where did we end?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger~<strong>

**I'm sorry people, but I have to stop here (^^;) Hope you'll patiently wait for the following chapter, which will start where this one ends :p**

**Also... about the "Haku" thing, I KNOW some of you may think that it is stupid, but I really liked Haku TT^TT, he still is my most favourite character, and so I wanted to show it at least somehow... hope you won't mind it that much (x.x)**

**As always Reviews are Appreciated °(^O^)°**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	18. Desperation, Relief

**Love & Truth**

**18. Desperation, Relief**

(Third Person's POV)

_Amaya was the first one to speak. „You're **pregnant**_?_ How is that even possible?" She asked touching Naruto's swollen mid-section, only to get her hand kicked._

„_Kyuubi's gift… but I'll talk about later."_

_Then he quickly turned himself back into his "flat" version._

„_Now, where did we end?"_

The prison cell quieted into a deadly silent once more. None of the Jinchuurikis were sure how to start conversation once facing their obviously pregnant comrade who – on a top of that - seemed _cheerful_ about it.

Once again the first one to break the silence was Amaya.

„So you really are…"

„Pregnant? Yeah..." Naruto answered, amused by the other's reaction somehow.

„Once again… _How is that even possible_?"

„Kyuubi wanted to show me her humorous side, evidently…" Naruto said, sarcasm overflowing. „I was not aware it is possible until I was knocked up already."

„Kind of unfortunate, isn't it?"

„Not really, I did not think of killing them even for a second…"

„_THEM_?" The three asked all at once.

„Ah, yeah, I did not mention that, did I? I'm going to have twins…"

„So two new additions to the Uchiha clan, I suppose?"

„Yeah… It's kind of funny when you think of it like that…" Naruto said, trailing his hand along his now-flat stomach. „But I'm glad I can help Sasuke make his goal come true… I'm glad that he does not have to be held back because of me."

„Goal?"

„Well… you know… He had two goals. To kill his brother was the first, he completed it, even if he regrets it now… Anyway the second one was to revive his clan… kind of impossible while you tie yourself to a guy…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, smiling sadly.

„He must have understood that it's better to go after love in front of him instead of chasing goals that might be impossible to reach… That he could get both… I think he's even more overjoyed because of it than you seem to think. I heard how _expressive_ Uchihas are." Amaya smirked.

Naruto only smiled at the statement. He _knew_ that Sasuke can be expressive… if he wants, that is.

„He said similar thing, you know? I guess I should take him by the word." Naruto smiled, this time genuinely, as he understood that he underrated the Uchiha. He made a mind note to apologize to the raven later.

„Naruto-nii…" Haku spoke quietly after a while making all the attention turn to him. „Does it hurt?" He asked innocently, snuggling closer to the blonde.

„Not really, they only make me tired all of the time… and I have to limit chakra use because of them, which is the reason I could not defend myself properly when we were ambushed on our way from Suna." Naruto sighed.

„You were in Suna?" Hitomi asked.

„Yeah, on Gaara's marriage…"

„You call Kazekage-sama by his first name?" The girl asked, astonished.

„Well… Yeah… We've been friends for a very long time… I even was his best man." Naruto grinned.

„I missed Kazekage-sama's marriage! I forgot about it since being brought here! I'm so ashamed of myself…" Hitomi sniffled, only to get comforted by Amaya second later.

„You're from Suna?" Naruto asked, seeing the girl's love for the Suna's leader. The girl only nodded.

„I'm afraid Kazekage-sama will be brought here also…" The girl sniffled.

„But I thought that he's not among Jinchuuriki anymore… Akatsuki sucked the demon out of him… didn't they?" Amaya asked, confused.

„They _did_… but apparently once the Bijuu were released from the Hell statue they disappeared to take the form of energy that resided somewhere deserted… as for Shukaku however, he returned to Gaara… They made an agreement… Shukaku can stay in Gaara's body and as a payment Gaara will get the ability to get pregnant…"

„Why would the Kazekage want something like that?" Amaya asked, not being filled in on latest events "outside".

„Because Kazekage-sama was the _bride_." Hitomi giggled, explaining the situation in the most trivial way.

„And that means that he's pregnant now also?"

„Ah, no… He's given birth already… He has a month old son named Shin."

„But won't the baby be in danger then?" Haku asked worriedly, trying to grasp the conversation older Jinchuuriki had.

„Don't worry the boy has a very good protection… Gaara's sand and his father's Byakugan." Naruto grinned.

„_Byakugan_? For real?" Amaya asked. „Who from _the_ Hyuuga clan married the Kazekage?"

„Neji… he's from branch family, but he's very powerful… and I'm more than sure he'd use everything he's got to protect his family."

„Guess we don't have to worry about the Kazekage joining us at the moment then… but there are still some who might… how many Bijuu are sealed at the moment?" Amaya asked, the conversation slipping to a heavier matter.

„Well… Number-wise: There's Shukaku in Gaara, Nibi in Haku, Sanbi is sealed somewhere in Iwa _[ninja village of Land of Earth]_, Yonbi is in Hitomi, Gobi is in you, Amaya, Rokubi _[six tails]_ and Shichibi_ [seven tails]_ still remain in the energy state… Hachibi is sealed in Killer Bee and Kyuubi in me…" Naruto stated, filling others on the information he knew of. „And I don't think either Gaara or Killer Bee would give their skin to these sickos easily… so I guess we can expect only one more addition here for the time being…"

„Though I'd wish for none… really." Amaya sighed „It's bad enough as it is…"

„Yet it could be worse." Naruto said, trying to lift the gloomy atmosphere that fell onto the cell's inhabitants.

„And _you_ say that? What if they drag us out of here in few minutes, killing us for _better world_ as they would probably call it? What if we never get out of here? You want to give birth here?" Amaya asked at the end, voicing Naruto's worst worry.

„I don't… That's why I have hope for getting out of here sooner. I believe that Sasuke-teme will find me… I believe that Tsunade-baa and Gaara are not the ones to just leave me here… I believe that others are looking for you also… If you have no hope you're as good as dead… That's what life taught me… And besides… I still have to become the Hokage before I die." Naruto grinned.

„Hokage?" Haku whispered, amazed by the blonde's enthusiasm.

„Believe that!"

The cell got silent for a while then Amaya burst out laughing.

„You're really something… and one would think that the stories villagers told me about you were not true… but seeing you I think that they caught your personality perfectly."

„What did they say?" Naruto mumbled, waiting to receive an insult.

„That you're not the type to ever give up…" the woman said, smiling. „_That you never lose hope_."

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

Before I went to sleep I spoke with Amaya, Haku and Hitomi about our possible whereabouts.

After listening to their stories about being ambushed, and taking in all the details told we agreed that it is most probable that we were somewhere in the Land of Rivers, probably on its border with Land of Fire.

Trying to remember that and some more useful information I gathered I fell asleep, hoping to meet teme, once I find myself on those dreamy fields.

'Teme, _please_, be there.'

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

To say I was anxious and desperate would still not be enough to describe how I felt the whole day before I stopped from my non-stop run back to Suna. I was not too much further away but I decided to make a stop, needing to get some rest and hoping to see whether Naruto is on the other side… whether he is still even alive…

I sighed as I imagined how the Sandfre… 'Naruto would kill me for this…' ahem Sabaku would take the news… I was certain that there must be more to the story… and I would have bet my shoes that Naruto was not the only Jinchuuriki that has been abducted by then.

'How come no one said anything yet?... Ah yes... the hag was talking about it ... No one wants to say that they have less power at the moment... _Idiots_...' I thought, fuming. 'If they told others... they would get some help and there would be lesser chance for other Jinchuurikis to be kidnapped also...'

As I walked up the stairs to the room I got at the inn, all my thoughts were centered on my blonde. I was seriously worried about the outcome of all this mess we've got ourselves into.

I took a quick shower and then slumped onto the bed.

'Dobe, _please_, be there.'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

When the two lovers arrived to their meeting place, seeing the other, they breathed a sigh of relief.

The blonde felt like jumping the raven, but his condition did not allow him to... and so he was content with hugging the man tightly only.

„I was so afraid that they'd hurt you." Sasuke said softly, hugging his pregnant fiancé back.

„Same here." Naruto whispered as he pulled from the embrace, taking the raven's hand to lead him to the place under the tree they usually sat at.

„So?.. Did you get some information?" Sasuke asked, after he pulled Naruto to an embrace, making the boy sit on his lap.

„First of all... I'm not the only one taken..."

„I thought so... so who is there with you?"

„There're four of us Sasuke..." Naruto whispered gloomily.

„_FOUR!_?" The raven exclaimed in response. „I admit that I expected that there was another, but I did not really expect for it to be this bad..."

„I had a similar thought when I woke up in the cell… One would think that we'd be cleverer by now, huh… Yet there is Amaya, who's about year or two older than me… then, well... me… then there's Hitomi, she's about ten I'd guess and as the last one there's a small boy about the age of six, Haku…" Naruto trailed off.

„Haku?" The raven said, quirking his eyebrow.

„I gave him the name… you should see him, he really looks like Haku we knew, a younger version, as to say." Naruto smiled.

Once Naruto filled Sasuke on other details he knew about the Jinchuuriki, like where they are from, which Bijuu are they carriers of, he then talked about all the other things he came up with, along with the other Jinchuuriki, their possible location and the possible next target.

„Thanks dobe, you're really helping, gathering all these information." The raven said, kissing the nape of blonde's neck.

„You better use it well _and _quickly… I don't think they plan to wait too much… and also… they don't know about the children yet…" the blonde whispered. „What if it all goes wrong and…" he could not bring himself to end that sentence, so he started differently. „What if I go into labour there? I doubt they'd be willing to help me… and I don't want to underestimate Amaya, but I doubt she'd be able to help me by herself… so… just come soon, okay?" He asked silently, looking up at the raven's face.

„I promise I'll come for you…"

The pregnant boy could not help, but feel relieved, hearing that and so he leaned into the raven's embrace, purring softly.

„I know you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Shorter than usual and – sadly enough – there is not too much happening, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway (^^)**

**Also... I did few corrections in the last chapter… to put aside the others… I wrote one complete stupidity there *ashamed* … Amaya should be from Land of WAVES not Water (^^;), as it is the home of Inari, and where Naruto and others met Zabuza and Haku .. sorry about that TT^TT**

**As always Reviews are Appreciated °(^O^)°**

_(A/N - 1st Jun. 2013 - chapters 15-18 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	19. Tails, Wings

**Disclaimer:** Along with not owning Naruto - as usual - I also do not own the song I used in this chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**19. Tails, Wings**

(Third Person's POV)

When Sasuke reached Suna's gate he was pretty much out of breath.

„I… I need to speak with Kazekage." He huffed, trying to steady his breathing.

It took about half of an hour of arguments before he was actually let to.

„_Uchiha_?" Neji asked with a quirked eyebrow, as he met the raven on the way to the village's head. „What are you doing here?"

„Emergency… Can I talk to Sand-… Sabaku?"

The Hyuuga looked at the raven curiously for a while, but then he only nodded and went for his red-headed spouse. He knew that the Uchiha was not the type to do stupid jokes after all.

L&T

„What's the matter, _Uchiha_?" Gaara asked once he was brought by Neji to the place where Sasuke sat.

„It's Naruto..." The rave started.

„What happened?"

„He's been kidnapped."

„_WHAT_?" the couple exclaimed together in response.

„I thought you'd look after your fiancé better, _Uchiha_." Gaara hissed, ready to strangle the raven in any second.

„I thought that you have some protecting issues also, _Sabaku_." Sasuke shot back.

That sentence the Kazekage did not understand the meaning of.

„What are you implying?"

„According to Naruto, with him and other two Jinchuurikis... there is a girl from _Suna_ captured also... Does that ring a bell?"

While Gaara stood shocked by the news he had no information on Neji did a quick mathematics.

„Wait a minute... You say there are _four_ Jinchuuriki captured already? How come no one noticed?"

„Don't ask me... I have no damned idea. If not for Naruto saying it, I wouldn't believe a word of it."

„Makes sense..." Neji nodded, looking at the red-head standing by his side. „What do you think?"

„I think that there are some serious trust issues between the villages... Come on, there is just no way that there would be four captured Jinchuuriki if villages' relationships were on more talk-able waves... Don't you agree?"

The two prodigies from Konoha nodded only.

„Where did the closeness from the Shinobi World war go?" Neji sighed.

„Where did all those who pretty much worshipped Naruto after the war? All those idiots returned back to how they were... Distrustful, hating and..." Suddenly Sasuke stopped as realization hit him. „_That's it!_"

The two of his listeners did not get what the raven was going on about.

„What is?" Gaara asked.

„All this shit started to escalate rapidly after Sakura's and Lee's engagement party, which equals to when me and Naruto got together... which equals few days before he was attacked for the first time on the way to Suna!" Sasuke explained. „I'd bet my shoes that this new group has roots in Konoha... They wanted to get rid of Naruto, but as they spread further they decided to take down all the Jinchuuriki."

„That actually – and unexpectedly – makes sense." Gaara nodded.

„Screw that Rengoku, really..." Sasuke sighed.

„_Rengoku_?" Neji asked.

„Ah yes, I did not tell you... that's what they're calling themselves." The raven said as he took out the belt he had from one of the dead members.

„This one was number eleven's... I'd bet we'd find the same thing on the belts of others if we thought to look closely enough."

„How many left of them are there now?" Gaara asked after a while.

„If I count correctly seven. We took down number four, number six and numbers ten to twelve already." Sasuke said after he searched his memory thoroughly.

„Which means that there are still more than we would wish for."

„Zero would suffice." Sasuke growled.

If not for the heaviness of the situation the Hyuuga would chuckle at the Uchiha's behaviour. However this was not the time for that.

L&T

(Tsunade's POV)

When I got to Konoha I immediately called all of those who – I was sure – would want to actively help Naruto.

I gathered few ninjas to go and get some more information about the Rengoku and to try and get some clues about their latest activity also.

When we discussed the situation for quite some time already a message from Sasuke arrived.

It was speaking about his latest conversation with Naruto and the information it held were alarming.

„_Four Jinchuuriki_? How could four Jinchuuriki slip between our fingers so easily?" I muttered to myself as we talked.

In the end we decided to wait how would the Kazekage react, though everyone expected positive response.

As for the other villages which I sent messages to...

... only stars knew.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

Voices...

Everywhere...

_Insulting. Judging. Hateful._

I ran through the darkness shielding my ears from them, by pressing my palms on them strongly, but as I did that it only seemed to make them resonate louder.

I so wanted them to disappear.

„_SHUT UP ALREADY!_" I screamed at the invisible offenders.

I could not see them, yet I knew exactly whose voices they were.

People from the village.

All of those who hated me just for being me.

„_He's a slut."_

„_I'd bet he's selling himself."_

„_The demon."_

„_He's the one who..."_

„_You're unwanted here..."_

„_Disappear..."_

I felt hot tears stream down my face as the different insults I heard throughout my life appeared on the imaginary list one by one.

„LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed trying to run further, even if I did not see a thing through the tears.

As I ran and ran I suddenly fell over a rock that I did not know was there. I did not stop crying though, even as I tried to gather myself from the ground I cried.

I curled into a ball, hugging my shivering body with my arms, whispering to myself softly.

„What did I ever do wrong?"

„What did I do to deserve this?"

„Why not me?"

„Why won't anyone help _me_?"

L&T

I woke up to being shaken with harshly.

„Naruto! Wake up!" I heard Amaya's voice say.

I only stared at her dumbly for a while then a light of realization lit.

„Ah... I'm sorry."

„What are you sorry about?" She asked not understanding. „I just thought that it was not a dream that you wanted to continue being in... besides... you were scaring Haku."

As Amaya said that I saw the small boy looking at me with his huge, teary eyes, worriedly.

„Naruto-nii?" He asked cautiously. „Are you all right?"

„Now? Yes... It's just... I haven't had that dream for some time now." I started, pulling Haku closer, to hug him for comfort.

I was not sure who was comforting who, though.

L&T

(Amaya's POV)

I was seriously starting to get worried.

And even though he did not show it too much, I knew that Naruto did also. He was probably even more afraid than I, who more or less came to terms with my fate, was. He was to live for three after all... and he was overemotional to boot.

The day he had the nightmare was the obvious outcome of it.

_I woke up to a Haku poking at my face._

„_Ama-nee?" He asked in a soft voice._

„_Is it my turn yet?" I asked._

_We took turns in staying awake, hoping for the captors to not catch us surprised like that._

_However opposite from my expectations Haku shook his head._

„_It's Naru-nii." He said worriedly._

_It was only then that I realized that the blonde's been shivering furiously. That he was holding his head in a death grip, as if wanting to split his skull. On a top of that he was mumbling something under his breath._

_I woke up and went closer to him to shake him awake, only to notice that he's crying._

'_What is it that he has a nightmare about?' I had to wonder._

„_What did I ever do wrong?." He whispered in his sleep, crying even more so._

„_What did I do to deserve this?" He continued, his face getting a tortured expression._

„_Why not me?"_

_At this sentence I stopped. I was not really sure what he meant by it until..._

„_Why won't anyone help _me_?"_

_That made up my resolve to wake him. He seemed to be in too much pain because of the dream and so I started shaking his shoulder. I had to increase on the intensity as he did not seem to had the intention of waking up at all._

„_Naruto! Wake up!" I yelled at him in the end._

_He only stared at me , eyes unfocused, for a while, then a light of realization lit in his eyes._

„_Ah... I'm sorry." He whispered._

„_What are you sorry about? I just thought that it was not a dream that you wanted to continue being in... besides... you were scaring Haku." I said softly._

_Only then he seemed to notice who was looking at him with his huge, teary eyes, worriedly._

„_Naruto-nii?" He asked cautiously. „Are you all right?"_

„_Now? Yes... It's just... I haven't had that dream for some time now." Naruto started, pulling Haku closer, to hug him for comfort._

_He seemed so lost when he did that._

And now, as I watched Naruto sleep once again it only made me remember.

Remember, that he is the one who had the worst life out of us.

'It's not as if we had it easy it's just… All the three of us, others, are in the position of Jinchuuriki way shorter time. As for me it's almost two years, Haku for about a year and Hitomi has been put into the position only recently… I'm being taken care of quite fine, as the Land of Waves respects Naruto, being a Jinchuuriki. Hitomi is from Suna, and Kazekage being the Jinchuuriki also, I'm sure he's making sure that she's not hurting from the position… As for Haku I'm not too sure… he does not seem to be treated too well either, but he's a child… if we manage to get through this I'm sure he'll be all right, on a top of it Naruto grows very attached to him and will probably see to his well-being… _but still_… to be in Naruto's position… to be treated with hate _most of his life_… to be judged for something that he was not able to make a choice in… that's just… _cruel_.' I sighed.

„It's at times like these that I have to think that life is not fair."

L&T

(Haku's POV)

I could not really stop the thoughts that started to appear in increasing rate in my head. There really was not a stop to them.

'I'm really scared…

What if we don't get out of here?

What if we get killed before help can reach us?

What if there won't be anyone who would want to save us anyway?

What if those bad people just leave us here to die of starvation?

What if they decide to kill us in a few minutes?

I'm so, so afraid of every new second.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I was calming Haku in my arms as he broke down in tears, all of sudden. I was more than sure that the cause of it has been the pressure of the place that finally caught up to him.

'Poor child…' I had to think, as his shivering did not stop.

I was at my wits end when I remembered something he said to me few days ago.

„_I remember that when I was very small, mum used to sing to me, to calm me down… It's sad that I won't ever hear her singing again."_

I played with the idea for a while then sighed.

'Well… it's not like I have a list of options to choose from.' I said to myself.

… and so I opened my mouth and sang softly.

„_Darkness of white, you can,  
>Through the sadness take your flight<br>And become the wings  
>That pierce the veil<br>Spreading strong and true tonight.  
><em>_Brought into the light at last  
>By the cold exposing sun.<br>I was granted freedom tamed  
>To become the chosen one.<br>Through the mirror,  
>Night reflected;<br>Miraculous to see.  
>My soul threw away the mask<br>That hides the deeper me.  
>Breaking the dark of night,<br>Piercing through the painted white.  
>Cut it all away<br>From yesterday  
>'Til an new era's in sight.<br>Unlock the heart within,  
>Let it spread its wings and soar.<br>Rising up in flight  
>Through the night of white<br>And fly on forever more..."_

[This is True Light, an opening from anime called DN Angel, – English version, by Vic Mignogna.]

As I closed my mouth I did notice not only that Haku stopped crying, but also that Amaya and Hitomi were staring at me, wide-eyed. As did Haku at that moment.

„What?" I asked, „Was it really that bad?"

„Quite the opposite." Amaya said in response, shaking her head. „I'm quite impressed." She laughed. „I wouldn't expect singing from you."

„Ran out of ideas how to calm him." I admitted. „Seems to work though." I added, looking at Haku who was hugging me furiously.

„You know… he's grown really attached you." Hitomi pointed out. „You sure that is a good thing?"

„Creating bonds is always a good thing." I replied softly, hugging Haku back.

„Leaving that aside… why _that_ song, out of all?"

„It's about freedom… what can be more soothing than the idea of freedom, given our situation?" I sighed.

„True."

Once that was said we fell into silence. As we did we noticed the underground being too lively compared to its usual noise.

„What is happening?" I asked, noting the sad expression in Amaya's eyes.

„They're going to drag another one of us here. Soon."

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

Two weeks.

That was the time span of how long was I separated from dobe.

Knowing the situation, if I did not have the connection, through which he was giving us information and assuring me that he is fine at the moment, I would have gone mad already.

I paced back and forth in the room next to where all the Kage, along with the head of Land of Waves which had their Jinchuuriki taken also, were discussing the situation. I could hear what was going on though so I had no problems about not being in the room itself, the more so as I knew that it was messy enough without my presence.

This reasoning applied even more so after I heard the quarrel that took its place after Sabaku admitted that he reclaimed the position of Shukaku's carrier.

The quarrel was bad by itself, but then it only worsened as he admitted that he was able to carry a child thanks to the agreement he made with the one-tailed Bijuu.

The Raikage accused him of being soft which ended up in another argument that was calmed down by Tsunade, somehow.

„All the Kage are free to marry and have a child if they want, it is up to them whether they think that it will not weaken them… Said that, Raikage-sama, you have no right to assail Kazekage-sama's decision."

After that the room calmed down a bit, though the Raikage still mused about something to himself.

Once the question of saving the Jinchuuriki finally came up I was called to give the information.

I told them everything I knew, not talking too deeply about the Rengoku which was already discussed, and not mentioning the source. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the Mizukage.

„And who do you have the information from? Dare I ask?" She said in an overly sweetened voice.

„They come from the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed demon, from Uzukami Naruto himself."

„And how did you get them? Wasn't it said already, that he is imprisoned with the other missing Jinchuuriki?" The new, overly confident, Tsuchikage said.

„I am able to connect with him, leaving the distance and bars aside."

„How is that even possible?" Mizukage asked curious.

„We share a connection… A one that allows us to speak to each other in our dreams."

„How did you manage to create such a connection?" Mizukage continued in questioning.

„It's thanks to Kyuubi also, however, I would like to leave this for later if possible. I'll answer all your questions later, afterNaruto is brought back safely... Along with the others, of course."

I saw the Mizukage eying me curiously then smiling widely. „One more question then, _what_ is your relationship to Uzumaki Naruto?"

„He is my dearly missed fiancé." I asked with no hesitation.

These words of mine resulted in another quarrel, which was started by the Tsuchikage.

I tried to ignore it, but by the time he said something about "Not being able to keep the beast on the leash." I wanted to strangle him, however before I was able to do that…

'_Hey! Your blondie is trying to contact you!_'

As much as I hated the voice in my head it was useful sometimes.

'And what should I do about it? It's not like I can go to sleep now!' I shot back in my mind.

'_Easy thing to accomplish_.' I heard the voice smirk.

And then, in front of all the people in the room, as embarrassing as it was for me, I collapsed.

L&T

When I appeared in the flowery field I wanted to scold Naruto for calling me so abruptly, however something in his expression stopped me.

„What's wrong?" I asked as I came closer to him.

„It's really bad! They just brought the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi!" Naruto panicked, throwing himself in my arms.

„That really is bad." I admitted, as I wrapped my arms around him. „So should I tell…"

„I still did not say everything… It's even worse than that!"

„What can be worse than that dobe?"

„They somehow managed to imprison the energies of Rokubi and Shichibi! They're going to go after Gaara and Killer Bee now!" Soon Naruto was crying hysterically.

„Shh, calm down, okay? We're going to come for all of you…" I said in soft voice, as I caressed his cheek, which had a trail of tears on it. „_I_ will come and get you soon, okay?"

Naruto sniffled and nodded.

„But what if you don't come in time? What if they find out about our babies? What then?"

„That won't happen, don't think about it." I said confidently, still hugging him securely.

In my thoughts, however, I was not that sure. Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**It's going to get more interesting from here on, I dare to say xD**

**As always Reviews are Appreciated °(^O^)°**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	20. Trustworthiness, Frustration

**Love & Truth**

**20. Trustworthiness, Frustration**

(Third Person's POV)

Sasuke groaned as he woke up, which immediately caught attention of Tsunade who sat next to the couch he had been sprawled on.

„Where are the others?" the raven asked, seeing the emptiness of the room where the discussion of village heads' took place.

„Dismissed for the moment... I thought that a little break would not hurt." The blonde woman sighed. „How come you passed out like that?"

„Naruto's been trying to contact me... and the idiot demon in my body saw that as an easiest way to make me sleep." Sasuke growled, hoping that the demon would be a person that he could actually strangle.

„So you have some new information?" Tsunade asked, quite shocked by the outcome.

„I do... And believe me... you're not going to like it either."

L&T

After hearing all the news, Tsunade called back all the meeting's participants, knowing that information of such an importance should be told immediately.

„I called you all back in a matter of grave importance…" Tsunade started, but was cut of by Tsuchikage.

„Oh, so the Uchiha decided to wake up already?" The man smirked.

„Yeah, I did, but I think that you should do the same." Sasuke said with gritted teeth.

„_WHAT?!_ You dare to insult me? What gives you the… " the Tsuchikage hissed back.

„Enough!"

Gaara's voice resonated through the room, causing the Tsuchikage to shut his mouth.

„I would appreciate the two of you to speak like civilized people and talk about the matter we gathered here for… So… Uchiha… What did you want to tell this gathering about?"

„Yeah start already…" The Tsuchikage mused to himself.

„Okay… so… As you know, I have the possibility to speak to my _fiancé_…" He gave more importance to the word, turning to the Tsuchikage. „… through my dreams, thus my reason for passing out so suddenly, Naruto tried to contact me, sounding quite serious I have to say, and for the sake of speaking with him I had to use the quickest way possible."

„Yea, yea… and? What important did you get to know?" The Tsuchikage said, sounding less than interested.

„ I think _you_, of all people, should listen, Tsuchikage-_sama_." Tsunade said, feeling nervous, as she was the only one knowing what Sasuke was about to say.

The Tsuchikage only looked at the woman then turned his attention back to Sasuke.

„My fiancé informed me of the latest happenings in his surroundings, one of them being that the Rengoku somehow managed to capture the Jinchuuriki that is under your village, Tsuchikage-sama, the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi." The raven said, narrowing his eyes.

The man only gasped, as did the others, except for Tsunade.

„That is some worrisome news you brought us, Uchiha-san… we should think about how to handle the new situation." The head of the Land of Waves said.

Before he could continue, however, he was interrupted by Sasuke.

„I'm sorry to cut you off, Norio-sama, [man of law] but I still have more worrisome news to say."

„What could be worse than captured Jinchuuriki?" The Mizukage said.

„Two captured Bijuu." Was the answer that came from Tsunade.

The people in the room went paler as the response was said.

„How did they do that?" Raikage said, raising his voice.

„I am not too sure myself, but I _am_ sure that Naruto would not say it if it was not truth."

„How can you be so sure about words of Jinchuuriki?" The Tsuchikage said, smirking. However as a whirls of sand appeared before his face he regretted the word immediately.

„This is an insult, Tsuchikage-sama; you dare to question my trustworthiness also? Not to mention that Uzumaki Naruto is a person thanks to whom the last Shinobi war had resulted victoriously."

Tsuchikage continued musing something to himself which brought bitterness to other people in the room also.

„If you're so adamant not to trust Naruto, why don't we vote about it? Who is for using Uzumaki Naruto's words as a trustable source?" Tsunade said, raising her hand immediately after.

Following her all the hands were raised, except for the Tsuchikage who wanted explanations for the choices of the others.

„I've known him for a long time and I think that I can say that he's trustable. Not only is he the son of Namikaze Minato, he's done more for our village and other villages also than most ninja's do in their whole life, thus I'm _for_ using the information." Said Tsunade to which she earned a glare from the man she spoke to.

„Naruto has been my first true friend. He's been the one thanks to whom I started to accept the reality of there not being only darkness in the life of Jinchuuriki. I can also calmly say that it is thanks to him that I'm in the position I'm in. Not to mention that I am aware just how much he helped all the villages during the Shinobi war, thus I am _for_ using the information from him as a trustable source." Said Gaara, still dancing with the sand swirls before Tsuchikage's face… just in case he wanted to interrupt.

To the surprise of the rest Norio was the next one to speak.

„The story of Uzumaki Naruto is legendary in the Land of Waves. It is thanks to him that we are free from the tyrant Gato. The Great Naruto Bridge is a proof of the boy's trustworthiness as it stands, thus I am_ for_ using Uzumaki Naruto's words as reliable source of information."

„_OKAY_! I get it…" said the Tsuchikage, cutting off the coming explanations of the rest.

„Great… now that we've come to an agreement, I hope we can move onward to the discussion of how to act in the given situation." Said Tsunade, sighing in relief inside her head.

„So far there are five captured Jinchuuriki and only two left are free, namely Kazekage-sama, being the Jinchuuriki of one-tailed Shukaku, and Killer Bee-san, being the Jinchuuriki of the eight tailed Hachibi. Am I right?"

The rest nodded in agreement.

Tsunade wanted to continue, but was cut off by the voice of Mizukage.

„Can I ask something?"

„Go ahead."

„How come that the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi is captured already? Power-wise he should be captured as the last, ne? No offense meant, Kazekage-sama." She said, smiling shyly in Gaara's direction.

„None taken."

„I'm curious about that also." Said Tsuchikage who found his annoying voice once again. „Do you have an answer for that also? Uchiha-san?"

„I do…" He said, looking shortly at Tsunade, who only nodded, giving her consent to share the information. „When I spoke about Naruto before, I forgot to mention a fact, which is quite important in this case. Naruto _is_ my dearly missed fiancé, but as much as he is, he is also my dearly missed _pregnant _fiancé."

„Ah… that explains a lot." Said the stunned Mizukage. „How far along is he?"

„Let's just say that the sooner he will be back the calmer my sleep will become." Said Sasuke, the tension in his voice obvious.

'Must be far, then.' Thought the Mizukage, but did not push the topic further.

„We better jump on finding the solution then."

L&T

(Amaya's POV)

'We are doomed.' Was the only sentence that formed in my head as I recapitulated our current situation.

I could clearly see that if the help is not to come in short time we would not last… not to mention that we did not even know whether we are meant to last those few more days.

'It's getting worse with everything passing day.' I thought sadly as I looked at Haku who had tear trails down his cheeks, way too visible against the skin that was dirtied measurably due to the stay in the underground.

Haku has been crying all the time, except for the time he slept or Naruto sang to him that alone would be bad but...

Hitomi was starting to break under the pressure also, even though that the latest addition to our Jinchuuriki family, Mamoru [protector], tried his best to calm her down.

And as an icing on the cake Naruto started to have "false labor" contractions, which indicated that the time surely is running out. There was no way that Naruto _and_ the children would live through this. It would be a miracle if at least one of the three did… not to mention that the children would be labeled to be killed were the captors to find out about their existence, or survival for that matter. They would not have an ounce of mercy with the infants.

'This is really getting dire.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

It was my turn on guard, when I heard voices of the guards as they passed by our cell.

„Have they caught Shukaku and Hachibi, yet?" One of the guards asked, obviously pissed about something.

„They didn't…"

'Thanks god.'

„… but there is a meeting, five days from now… The leaders are going to talk about whether the plan can be finished without the two, as they seem to cause too much trouble… we have Kyuubi anyway… The blood of these should be enough, ne?" The older of the two laughed evilly glancing in the way of our cell.

„And what would that mean for us? I'm really getting annoyed with guarding all day… if Kirai told me that it is going to be about guarding only I wouldn't have joined…"

I did not listen to the men anymore as the thought whirled in my head wildly and I stumbled upon something as I went to wake up Amaya and the rest.

'Five days… _FIVE DAYS_!... blood… we're really going to get killed… We're really screwed… Kirai… where did I hear that name?... Sasuke!'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

When Naruto managed to inform the rest of the captured Jinchuuriki he immediately excused himself, knowing that if he was not to inform the raven fast, then he was probably not to ever see the man again…

And nor were their children to ever be born…

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I was just with Tsunade and the rest of our rescue team when I heard the seal demon speak in my head.

'_Hey! The Blondie's trying to speak to ya… you better get this one quickly… he seems really out of it._'

'Okay, okay…'

I cut of the connection, knowing that I was to pass out once again.

„Excuse…"

The "me" never left my mouth as my eyes rolled in my head and I once again fell unconscious on the floor with the gracefulness of a sac with potatoes.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

„_TEME!_" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw the raven appear on the black flowery field, throwing himself into his arms.

„Dobe, shush…" Sasuke managed to say only as the crying blonde held him tightly, stroking the blonde hair softly. „It's going to be all right." he whispered.

That however seemed to agitate the crying Naruto more.

„_NOTHING'S GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT!_" the frustrated boy screamed, new tears coming down his face.

„Nothing is…"

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up. The heavy information, I somehow managed to pull out of Naruto, weighing my mind greatly.

This time however there was not only Tsunade to "welcome" me back… There was everyone who was to take part in the rescue.

„So? What urgent information did you get this time?" Tsunade asked, already sensing that the news is _not_ going to be good.

„To say that without our immediate help they are screwed… would be a heavy understatement."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ :3<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed… the next chapter is – finally – going to be the rescuing itself~ °(^0^)° Are you curious? :3**

**To think that I'd get over chapter 20 with this… I did not expect that, sincerely xD… anyway I hope that you'll stay until the very end :)**

**Reviews are Appreciated °(^O^)°**

_(A/N - 14th Jun. 2013 - chapters 19+20 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	21. Sincerity, Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song I used in this chapter...(yosh, another one)…

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**21. Sincerity, Trust**

(Third Person's POV)

After hearing all the information from Sasuke the group of rescuers decided to depart immediately.

To say that they were worried would be a heavy understatement, as all of them knew just what would be done to their friend, along with the other captured Jinchuuriki. It was a horrible idea. And it was not only that.

As Neji filled them on what he knew about Kirai, from Ayame's speech, knowing that the man was aware about Naruto's condition, they were heavily worried about the safety of babies also. They were not sure whether Naruto's pretty-much-constant henge fooled them enough to make them believe that he miscarried.

They hoped that they were not to check it, hoped that Naruto or the others did not tell anything that would raise their suspicions, by an accident.

They hoped that they will get to all of them in time.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I knew teme and others were on their way, however knowing that there is a possibility that they won't make it in time terrified me.

I was afraid for Haku, who seemed to take it the worst out of us.

I was afraid for Hitomi, who's grown attached to Mamoru, adoring him as a brother.

I was afraid for Mamoru who tried his hardest to ease Hitomi's worries, yet I could see how many of his own he has.

I was afraid for Amaya also. Since she was there the longest. She has been the most stressed ,pretty much accepting that she's going to be killed, though our talks seemed to ease the mental pain a bit…

I was afraid for our little boys… - I was convinced that they were boys, besides, Sasuke agreed with me… -I was afraid that they won't live enough to even take their first breaths.

And for first time in a long, _long_ time I was afraid for myself. I was afraid that I'm going to die, taking my poor children with me.

As I recapitulated all that was on at the time I could only sigh.

'I'm a wreck… really.'

L&T

(Neji's POV)

I ran by Gaara, casting fleeting glances at the Uchiha who seemed as if on needles. I did not blame him for it. I knew just how worried he was. Though I was not sure whether I could really comprehend the depth of his suffering. I was not in his position after all, I had Gaara right beside me, while Uchiha…

I sighed, which did not go unnoticed by Gaara.

„It's disturbing, isn't it? To see the Uchiha like this…" He said quietly, making sure that it did not reach the said man's ears.

„You can't even imagine… he's always the one who manages to get through the situation with stone like façade, but…"

„I know… but then again… we just have to see to completing this successfully and he'll once again be the cold-hearted fella we all know and Naruto loves." Gaara said, grinning, which was kind of not usual for him. It made me ease up, actually. Knowing that if Gaara of all people sees it like this then we should also…

„You're right." I nodded. „We just have to make sure we don't mess this up."

L&T

(Tsunade's POV)

I heard the conversation Neji and the Kazekage had.

It was nothing hard, considering I was running just before them.

I was thankful for the Kazekage's posture about it. The way he put it reeked of confidence in reaching our goal successfully.

I glanced at the raven-haired man in question.

He really looked awful. Exhausted, worn out, depressed... I doubted he slept lately.

His skin once again took the ghastly look it had at the time Naruto was away.

This time however I dared to say it looked even worse, as there really was no guarantee that we'll get to the place in time… not knowing where exactly the place they were held at was did not help at all.

At least Naruto filled us on information Sanbi's Jinchuuriki told us, being the only of the captors that was brought to the cave while still conscious.

'There still is no definite place.' I mused to myself.

I did not let my worries be shown on my face, though.

I was well aware that it would not help any.

L&T

(Amaya's POV)

'Two days… How scary can a definite time span be?'

I sincerely did not believe that we were to get rescued anymore.

Yeah, Naruto did fill us on news from the group, but… It was as if it was not real…

'I just am not the type to believe what I don't see.' I thought to myself. 'Why is it so hard to trust Naruto's words?'

I looked at Naruto who once again hummed some song to crying Haku.

I was envious of Naruto's willpower. He seemed the most at ease out of all of us. He acted as if he _knew_ that everything will be all right, however I did not miss those flickers of uncertainty as the time mercilessly passed. Flicker of pain, flicker of panic, flicker of worry… yet he never seemed to lose hope.

'Once I don't see hope, we're doomed.' I thought to myself bitterly. As I looked through the bars that kept us from escaping.

„Are you okay?" I heard from the cell suddenly.

„Yeah, don't worry." I answered to Naruto who approached me once he lulled Haku to sleep.

„Are you sure?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow, as if hearing all the thoughts in my head till now.

„How okay can I be in this situation?" I asked after giving it some though.

He looked at me sadly, then shook his head.

„Just don't lose the hope, okay? Once we lose the hope, there is no help. Hope is what should stay to the very end."

„How can you be so certain?"

„Years of experience."

At that the one to tilt his head was me. „How come?" I asked. He never seemed too at ease when talking about past.

„You know, when I was a child I did not know _happiness_ means… I hoped though… I hoped that if I endure the cold glares, the badmouthing, and the loneliness it brought… that there will be a better future for me.

I hoped like crazy and at one point I got to know a person who treated me as a son. That was when I started to _believe_… that there is a better ending for me… and see… I soon had friends… once I had them all these bad things around me seemed to be pushed aside…

And even if they returned all my friends stood by me and so I never stopped to hope that one day they'll accept me also… That they'll see me not as a demon, but as a human being, as Uzumaki Naruto…"

„That sounded… deep indeed." I commented.

„Ha ha, you think? I was never good at this." He started to laugh, scratching the back of his head.

'You're better than you think.'

L&T

(Sakura's POV)

I punched the last guys standing _hard_, exhaling sharply.

As we were getting closer and closer to our supposed destination we were getting attacked more and more often. It was nothing deathly, but it was wearing us out quite a lot.

„How many was it this time?" I heard Tsunade-hime ask.

„Twenty." I heard someone answer.

'It's increasing.' I thought immediately, knowing that others were having the very same thought.

„There even was a masked one, this time." I heard Neji say, as he took a mask from one of the dead men. „Number ten, Kogata [small]." He said, tossing the mask to Tsunade–hime. She then examined it quickly and put it in her bag. With the appearance of rthe "numbered" ones we were likely to be more battered. I only hoped the replacements of those would only be a few and in-between.

„We need to take a break for a while." Sasuke said, to surprise of everyone.

I was surprised also, at first, but then I realized that Sasuke still had to think clearly, after all, if all of us got to the Jinchuuriki dead-tired we would be there for nothing.

Probably coming to the same conclusion all started to unpack things, whether it was food, or blankets.

As I saw Sasuke approach me, I was not sure what he wanted… until he spoke.

„I'm going to try contacting Naruto… It might take some time, so I hope you'll try to get some strength also." He said, before sitting under the closest tree, closing his eyes and falling asleep in a moment.

„Okay…" I mumbled to myself as he did not give me a chance to answer.

I took one of blankets, covering Sasuke with it.

„Sleep well."

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

When I got to our meeting place Naruto was waiting for me already.

„Teme…" He said softly, hugging me as tightly as possible.

„It's good to see you're okay." I mumbled into his golden hair, returning the embrace. „Let's sit."

Naruto nodded as we seated ourselves under the ever-blooming tree.

„How does it look so far?" I asked once I helped Naruto to sit down comfortably, on my lap of course.

„I'm not really sure, the meeting is to be held in the afternoon… The others are getting really stressed." He sighed, cradling his belly with his arms. I added my arms to his, enjoying the energetic movement.

„We'll get to you soon."

„I know you will." He replied softly, leaning closer for a kiss, which was a silent request I happily granted.

„I can't wait to do this to tangible you." I had to chuckle, as I saw Naruto's cheeks tint with red.

„I can't wait for that also." He said shyly, whispering.

We decided not to talk for the rest of our stay, I had to disappear in a moment anyway.

L&T

(Mamoru's POV)

I had a lot of trouble calming Hitomi down, however Naruto-san seemed to have a lot more trouble in calming Haku.

The boy seemed inconsolable. He was crying from the moment he woke up, till… well, till then.

It was when I just considered helping him, when he skipped to his last resort, singing.

Even Hitomi stopped shivering when Naruto's soft voice started to echo in the cell.

_Kiss me sweet  
>I'm sleeping in silence<br>all alone  
>in ice and snow<em>

_In my dream_  
><em>I'm calling your name<em>  
><em>you are my love<em>

_In your eyes_  
><em>I search for my memory<em>  
><em>lost in vain<em>  
><em>so far in the scenery<em>  
><em>hold me tight,<em>  
><em>and swear again and again<em>  
><em>we'll never be apart<em>

_If you could touch my feathers softly_  
><em>I'll give you my love<em>  
><em>we set sail in the darkness of the night<em>  
><em>out to the sea<em>  
><em>to find me there<em>  
><em>to find you there<em>  
><em>love me now<em>  
><em>if you dare...<em>

_Kiss me sweet_  
><em>I'm sleeping in sorrow<em>  
><em>all alone<em>  
><em>to see you tomorrow<em>

_In my dream_  
><em>I'm calling your name<em>  
><em>you are my love...<em>  
><em>My love...<em>

_["You are my love" from Tsubasa Chronicles, English version.. I like the Japanese more, but it seems kind of scrappy when translated *sigh*]_

As Naruto-san closed his mouth all of us had to stare at him once again. He did not sing out loud from the first time, he usually only hummed something to Haku, this however, preceded expectations.

„For the Uchiha, I suppose." Amaya said softly, noticing the somehow distant look in Naruto-san's eyes also.

He did not confirm, nor deny it. He smiled though, which said the answer itself.

L&T

(Gaara's POV)

As we approached the cave we saw the heavily guarded entrance. This could only mean that we found the right place.

„Any idea?" I asked, as we gathered to think of something.

I saw Shikamaru look at the entrance then back at us, then back at entrance…

„I would offer you one."

L&T

(Amaya's POV)

As the day went on and on we began to get more and more worried.

'Will someone really come?' Everyone except for Naruto doubted that.

When we heard that the meeting was called we were getting even more anxious. Naruto took his role in calming Haku; Mamoru did the same for Hitomi as she broke down in tears. I decided to watch the corridor.

When I the guards coming nearer I knew something was going to get bad, as they usually were messengers with bad news only.

„The meeting has just ended." One of the guards said. „They decided that you five should be enough… Meaning GET UP!" The man yelled as he opened the door to the cell.

If not for the bound limbs I would have loved to punch the man straight into his face.

I saw the other guy bound Mamoru's, Hitomi's, Naruto's and Haku's bounds together, knowing that I'm to be bound to the chain also.

Like that the five of us went where the guards were pulling us. I saw Naruto stumble quite a few times, which meant that he pretty much fell onto one of the walls in the narrow path we were led on. I was worried about whether I underestimated his condition, but was soon distracted by a yelling guard.

We were dragged as prisoners walking to their execution, which I realized, not really shocked, was exactly what we were doing.

We were lead before four men who seemed to lead the kidnappers. I saw Naruto study one of them, specifically number four, which was a sign he had on a chair he sat on.

„Kirai..." I heard Naruto hiss.

'What a fitting name.' I had to think sarcastically even under the weight of situation.

„Jinchuuriki, you were brought here for the reason of creating a better world..." The highest ranking man said. „_A world without the likes of you_."

'Being melodramatic?'

„All of us share that passion. And our hate is strong. _The likes of you should be eradicated_." Said the man number two.

„No one is coming to save you. _No one will hear your scream_." Added the third man, the one Naruto called Kirai, smirking cruelly.

„That is the will of four. _The will of world_." another unknown man said, motioning his head toward the further end of the room.

As we were pushed toward the creepy looking statue that "prettied" the wall I heard Naruto wince in pain.

„Are you okay?" I whispered, for which I earned a whip from one of the guards.

Naruto shook his head. Truthfully, I did not expect him to admit it. However as I saw him clutch the shirt over his thanks-to-henge flat stomach my eyes widened in horror.

„No way." I mouthed, not really being eager to get another whip.

Naruto only hung his head, not saying anything, however I could see him shivering...

I could see his hope starting to shatter.

And _that _was a devastating sight.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

We were running through the labyrinth of caves, being thankful for the information the Sanbi's Jinchuuriki managed to transfer to us. As we took yet another turn to left we were well aware that we would have to split within a blink of eye and thus our chances of reaching Naruto and others would be horribly lessened.

However the fact that we had to take out quite a lot of guards along the way was strengthening our belief in going the right way.

„We have to hurry up." I heard hag say.

'As if I don't know that.'

„We've passed the time the meeting was supposed to start about an hour and half ago... It's more than probably that it has ended already." Sakura said, worried as we ran.

'I know that.'

„The cells are just around the corner." Someone said as we run into a vast space turning to the right immediately. As we reached the cell we knew that we came later than we hoped to.

„They must have taken them already." Gaara said.

„But where to?" Neji continued, looking for a hint.

I looked around when something caught my eye.

_Orange._

I immediately ran to the piece of fabric which had the colour only one person I knew he's been wearing.

„Does this look familiar to you?" I shouted back at the searching team who turned to me immediately.

They only nodded briefly then came closer.

„So it's this way, I suppose." Said Tsunade, heading off first.

I ran just behind her, seeing a similar piece of fabric, along with some blood later, struck on the wall, every now and then.

'It better be.'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

The five Jinchuuriki stood before the statue that was carved into eternal scream.

It was painfully familiar to Naruto.

„The Hell Statue." _[as you may have noticed I always call such, I don't really remember its name]_ He whispered.

„I see that you're familiar with our little friend, Jinchuuriki." The number one man stated, looking down at the group from the position he took on one of the fingers of the statue.

Soon another five fingers were occupied.

„We'll take it number-wise, ne Ou [king]?" Kirai asked addressing the leader, already eyeing Haku who was crying all the way.

„NO!" Naruto opposed immediately. Making Ou turn his head.

„Shall we take it _backwards _then?" Ou asked, narrowing his eyes.

„So be it."

The man seemed taken off guard by Naruto's firm response. He then decided to speak to the rest about it.

„Are you _mad_?" Amaya hissed, causing the blonde to turn her way.

„Not really... Amaya-san, if they take Haku, he won't survive it, he won't last until they come..."

„You still think someone is coming?" She said helplessly. „What if they don't come today what if not even tomorrow?"

„Then they'll come the day after... Amaya-san... In six people it would get them about two days to extract Nibi, and that would be if the person was at least our age, in full strength _[I made the time up, but it really depends on tails, the person, and the_ _number of the people "on the fingers" as far as I could tell from manga]_... with Haku, being child and not properly taken care of, especially as of lately, it would take up to tomorrow's noon at most... Believe me, having Kyuubi makes me the most probable to last till they come... or at least for them..." He brushed his flat stomach lightly. „...to last."

„Is there a way to talk you out of this?" Amaya asked sadly.

Naruto only shook his head.

„Any last words?"

„Makoto [sincerity] and Yori [trust]."

„What?"

„Names... If Sasuke likes them, that is."

„Why these?"

„I want them to have these for each other." Naruto whispered, hanging his head.

Amaya wanted to say something, to somehow stop him from doing what he was about to, but she did not know what nor how... on a top of it a voice rang through the room.

„Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, you are now awarded with an honor of being the first to be devoured." Kirai said, motioning to the guards.

The guards cut Naruto's ropes off, pushing him before themselves.

As soon as he was before the statue one of the guards stuck his head with fist, knocking him unconscious.

„Nah, that was unnecessary..." Ou muttered as Naruto had been engulfed in a blue light.

Once he was brought on the statue mouth's level his eyes went wide open and his mouth opened in ear-tearing scream.

Amaya covered her ears, as did the rest of Jinchuuriki, not being able to bear it.

The ritual has begun.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

We were running for about five minutes when a scream reached our ears.

„No..." I only managed to say, knowing full-well whose voice it was. „NO!"

All of us sped up immediately, knowing that whatever was happening to Naruto it was not pleasant.

I did not really care whether others followed me, as I ran past Tsunade and took over in leading the group.

There was only one thought, torturing my mind.

'Did we come too late?'

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Cliffie - sorta :p**

**Hope you liked the chapter – more like the way it was written than content, ne? New one should be up in a week or so, like usual. ;)**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	22. Too Late, Too Soon

**Love & Truth**

**22. Too Late, Too Soon**

(Tsunade's POV)

As we run down the narrow corridors, the echoing screams guided us, followed us, tortured us… but I knew more than well that I'm not the one it causes the most pain to.

Once we finally managed to catch up to the Uchiha who ran at the speed of lightning I wanted to stop him and think of some kind of plan to not run there like a mass, but I also knew better than to expect the Uchiha to slow down and_ listen_ when it came to the matter of a certain blonde fiancé of his.

I understood, yet I also hoped that he is not as blinded to actually run into the open space, making a live target from himself immediately.

Few minutes later however, as we heard the screaming intensify, I got to realize that that was exactly what the Uchiha was planning at the moment, as he slowed down a bit, turned his head, and spoke to us.

„You better come quickly, or I'll speed you all up with a well-aimed Chidori." He bristled as he turned back and regained the speed he has run at previously, even getting a bit faster, if that was even possible.

I wanted to curse him for his recklessness, but I was well aware that I really was not in a place to... after all, even with the relationship I had with Naruto, it was by no means even near to how deep a connection Naruto shared with the grumpy raven.

Catching the glances of the other parts of our rescue group, I knew that they were sharing my thoughts and so, thinking like that we all sped up also, trying to catch up to the restless Uchiha who led us.

L&T

(Amaya's POV)

I saw Naruto engulfed in that strange light, Kyuubi being sucked out of him… along with his own life.

„How could he just... _offer_... himself like that?" I whispered to myself as I looked up at the still-screaming blonde. „_How?_"

„He's that type of person... Didn't you notice? Up till now?" I heard Mamoru say. It caused me to turn to look at him.

„I did... _yet_... seeing it like this... It _hurts_. I really thought that the rumours about him from our village had been overestimated, but it's quite the opposite, they're _under_estimated." I voiced the thoughts that were in my head. „I really did not think that there would be someone like him... and to think that he did this for _us_... people he knows for such a short time. It's not like we're his life-long friends, not even close to that... How can he _sacrifice_ himself like this?" I said, looking up at the boy in question, only to avert my eyes in a second. „_Why for us?_"

„Don't you think that he takes us as his life-long friends? You heard him, even if shards only, how it went in life for him. Doesn't such an experience make one appreciate the friends they have even more so? Besides, he did not do this to sacrifice himself... he did it, because he_ believes_ that his friends will come... because he _knows _that he is most likely to survive long enough for them to come. He just wants all of us to get out of here. Besides... He would never do such a thing while knowing he's to die, not in his situation, keep that in mind."

Once Mamoru fell silent, I had to admit to myself just how true his words were... and speaking in such a fashion? One would have thought he's older for that, but then again, being a Jinchuuriki makes one experience things that cause them to grow up faster. That's just _so_ very true in Naruto's case...

'This whole thing is just twisted.' I had to say to myself. 'Why do we need to be treated like this? What did we ever do?'

I was so angry at the moment that I stood up and out of frustration punched the nearest guard in the face.

I've seen how the other guard got angry, taking long steps to get to me...however as was about to jump at me, about to make me pay for my action, a raven-haired man run into the room.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

For a moment all the movement in the spacious room stopped, except for the raven's chest that was heaving from the exerion the long run caused.

The onyx eyes looked desperately at the blonde engulfed in the strange light he knew was deadly if exposed to for too long. Before he could take some action however, one of the masked figures whom were taking a part of ritual separated from the others, jumping from the hand of the screaming-like statue, facing the raven.

„You must be crazy, to come here alone... Are you?" The man asked smirking, jumping at the Uchiha.

„I am not. But I think that you are, not watching your back at all." Sasuke said only, as he caught the man's wrist, during the tiny moment of hesitation, swinging him around, only to throw him at the already waiting Sakura who punched the man across the whole room, and even so the man made a hole in the wall from the impact.

Sasuke looked after the man, narrowing his eyes, then turned around to look at the remaining five masked people, who still continued the ritual. He then nodded at the remains of the rescue group motioning them forward.

„What a pleasant surprise." A voice rang through the room. „You brought Shukaku's Jinchuuriki to us? How useful, we really had a hard time, trying to get to him through all that security of his. This makes it easier." The man, the leader Ou himself, smirked as he jumped before the group of rescuers. „I guess we have to interrupt our plans for a bit in a light of a better outcome, guys."

With these words said, the rest of the survivors of Rengoku stepped from their positions to stand beside their leader.

Also, as this motion took its place, the light around Naruto disappeared, and he fell, into arms of Mamoru who managed to get to him in a nick of time.

„Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly, as he saw the young man of Iwagakure catch his blonde mate.

When he saw that Naruto was placed on the floor, then taken care of by the other Jinchuuriki along with Sakura who just managed to get rid of the guards, he sighed in relief, then focused himself back on the five people before him.

He still had few things to do before he was to see whether Naruto was truly all right.

L&T

(Mamoru's POV)

„Is he going to be all right?" I asked as I saw the unknown, yet obviously friendly, pink-haired woman.

The woman only looked at me briefly, then focused on healing Naruto-san.

I saw the henge on Naruto-san lift, as the bulge on his stomach appeared and his appearance overall seemed to get way more haggard.

'He's been hiding it from us.' crossed my mind. It should have been strange to us how well Naruto-san seemed while supporting two more people, yet not being able to take care of himself to the needed extent.

I sighed as I realized how good he was at hiding his condition.

'If only was he not...'

As I thought so to myself I heard as the Rengoku and the group of the rescuers started fighting. I heard the kunais and shurikens clashing, I felt the changes in the air as the elemental jutsus were used, I could hear the screams. Smell the blood. It was as if a war on a smaller scale was going on in the room, yet I was only staring at the blonde, who offered his safety to the group of lunatics in order to shield us from harm.

„Err..." Amaya started, but was not sure how to address the kunoichi.

„It's Sakura..." the pinkette answered, understanding the intention.

„Sakura-san. Is Naruto going to be all right? It's that... before he was... taken, he..." Amaya muttered on, but as I was further from her than Sakura-san was I could not hear her properly, the pinkette seemed to do, though, judging from the way her eyes widened.

She then started to gnaw on her lip, watching the battle scene, especially the blonde woman, whom I'd guess was the Hokage, according to Naruto-san's description.

„I need to get her here..." She muttered to herself, but did not stop healing Naruto, who still did not seem to show signs of life, except for the shallow way his chest was rising and falling.

„Take this off me." Amaya said suddenly, motioning to Sakura-san with her wrists. „ I can fight, but I need you to take these chakra cuffs off me."

„Are you sure? You were here for a long time, are you sure you can fight? Aren't you out of energy?"

„I can manage for some time, don't forget that I have a Bijuu inside me, I regenerate quickly. None of us would look so bad if we had access to our Bijuu's powers, for more than basics." Amaya said, her bound wrists still waiting for the release.

Sakura-san then nodded shortly and focused herself on the cuffs.

It took some time, but after a while the cuffs disappeared and I could see the relief on Amaya's face.

„You also better take Naruto's cuffs off also, Kyuubi may be a bit disoriented at the moment, even if she can use her power to bigger extent compared to ours. We'll still need the Bijuu's help for Naruto's well-being... Other Jinchuuriki can wait, ne?" She asked, looking at me.

„Of course, we're not as bad at the moment."

Looking at the two children Jinchuuriki I sighed then smiled as I noticed that they have fallen asleep, which was kind of a miracle in the noise that reverberated through the room. The exhaustion must have been to much though.

„Go Amaya." I said only, as the pinkette concentrated on Naruto-san's cuffs. „I think that the Hokage will really be needed here."

„Okay." Amaya sighed only then ran at the direction of the blonde woman.

„I really hope it helps."

L&T

(Sakura's POV)

„Tsunade-sama!" I could only yelp, as the woman appeared next to me, soon after the Jinchuuriki, Amaya I think it was, left.

„So what's wrong? I believe you would not call me otherwise..."

„There's nothing wrong on the outside, however from what Amaya told me, Naruto has gone into labour when being taken away... I think that if we don't take some action soon the babies may be distressed and thus there might be a lot of complications... I'd say it would be best to do a c-section, but we're not in a sterile room, nor are we sure to not get killed halfway through... also I don't think that, being so taken with the battle, the Rengoku noticed Naruto's condition... I think it would be for best if we just got rid of them quickly, but it seems that these are of the upper half power-wise in the group..." I tried to sum up the situation as soon as possible, almost scaring myself with my own words. I did not really realize in what a dire situation did we get ourselves until I said it out loud.

„Just don't panic..." Tsunade-sama sighed, massaging her temples.

„It's kind of hard, not to..."

„I'll go back to help the others... I'd need you there also, but you'll stay and heal Naruto, though some more offensive would..."

As was Tsunade-sama to continue we heard the other older Jinchuuriki cough.

„Maybe... I can help?" He said hesitantly.

„_You can?_" Tsunade-sama asked, an eye-brown quirked.

„I have some healing training... If you take these cuffs off I can support them with Sanbi's chakra."

„He makes sense!" Tsunade-sama exclaimed and took the cuffs off swiftly then dragged me back to the battle.

I could only see how the young man bent over Naruto and started to heal him slowly.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

The battle went on and on.

Even after another of the Rengoku was taken down it did not show any signs of progress. Not to mention that the group of rescuers was starting to feel the effects of pretty much five days non-stop travel, added to the injuries they got.

Even so, the Rengoku were humans only also. Even they showed signs of exhaustion, and soon enough there were only two of them. The leader, and number three, Kirai.

But for what price?

Out of the four ANBU Tsunade took none survived, as they took protecting others as the matter of highest importance, stepping in tracks of deadly attacks.

Gaara had to take care of Neji, who was poisoned by Kirai.

Sakura took a heavy blow to her shoulder, not being able to move her left arm.

Shikamaru was apparently to see on only one eye from then on...

… and these were only some of the bigger injuries. Along with these there were many wounds that no one would ever be able to count in one day.

„_Why?_" Tsunade asked, looking eyes-to-eyes with the leader.

„Because they shouldn't exist... They're abominations." The leader spat out, narrowing his eyes at the Hokage.

„Why do I feel as if I heard that somewhere?" The woman replied, with pretended surprise. Then her voice got harsh. „Why can't you just leave them be?"

„Just because. They just annoy..."

Suddenly the man froze in his spot.

„What's this?" He asked, looking around, moving his eyes only.

„You know, in such a poorly lit room you can't really see a crawling shadow, can you?" The head of the Konoha smirked, coming closer to the man.

„This is a goodbye, I'm afraid." The woman added.

„Kirai..." The leader hissed, at his follower, but he did not see the man any more as he was in a process of being buried by sand, a gift from the enraged Kazekage.

Meanwhile Sasuke approached the leader, placing a katana at his throat.

„You decided to mess with a wrong person..." He hissed as he made a quick motion, ending the cruel man's so, causing blood to splash on him, he did not seem to mind it though, as he immediately turned around and ran to his still-unconscious fiancé's side.

„How is he?" He asked Mamoru.

„No good, he does not seem to want to wake up..." the Jinchuuriki sighed, letting Tsunade to take over.

As the woman did she scanned Naruto's body with chakra she made a disapproving sound.

„We need to move him... And quick."

L&T

It took almost an hour before the group found a room in the labyrinth of corridors which Tsunade deemed appropriate. Once they did however everyone except for Sakura, and Mamoru, were cast out of it.

After that it took only about a half of the time they spent searching and the group heard the wailing of a newborn, soon joined by another.

Sasuke had two emotions at the time battling over each other.

The happiness, from having his dream of his and Naruto's family within an arm's reach, and a sadness, from realizing that the blonde is not even aware of the situation, missing it, not to mention it was not definite that he was going to be all right after such a treatment.

The ambivalence of that situation was awful.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

Once I pulled myself from my thoughts I could see Tsunade and Sakura, each carrying a bundle, motioning for me to come closer. As I did I met two pairs of charcoal black eyes.

I had to smile at that. These two truly knew how to introduce themselves as the Uchihas. There were no other babies which took on their eye colour that soon.

„They need names Sasuke... Have you and Naruto thought of some?" Sakura asked.

I only shook my head, besides I did not want to choose names dobe would not like.

„Makoto and Yori." I heard the Jinchuuriki that was called Amaya say. „That's what Naruto wanted as the names. What he wants them to have for each other... only if you like it, though, he said..." She said.

'Sincerity... and trust?' I thought as I could not help the overbearing sadness come over me.

„That idiot..."

L&T

„Aren't they hungry?" Sakura asked, as Makoto and Yori put up a fuss.

„And what should we feed them with?" hag shot back, that was when the Sabaku came.

„Naruto can feed them..." he said calmly.

„You mean like...?"

„Yes."

„And how do you know that?" Kiba teased, signing his death wish so.

„Experience..." the red-head hissed only, narrowing his eyes at the dog-lover, stopping any other words that were to come.

I could not help, but think how loudly would Naruto be laughing if he saw this scene.

'I wish you could see this, dobe.'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

During the four days that the group spent in the underground Naruto did not wake up, nor did he wake up during the by-normal-pace-eight-day way back.

It took almost a month until the blonde finally opened his eyes.

Sasuke, who was by his side most of the time was the first to see, alerting Tsunade and the medics.

„How do you feel Naruto?" Tsunade asked, looking at the boy who seemed to have trouble focusing on his surroundings.

„As if my insides were ripped out." The blonde groaned only.

'Pretty accurate.' The woman could not help but think.

She spoke about where else does it hurt, any other symptoms and such, until Naruto froze at the sight of the raven who waited to be noticed in the corner.

However the words that left Naruto's mouth were not even a _mile_ near to what he expected, what _everyone_ did.

„What is Sasuke-teme doing here? You people managed to bring him back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Ah, the cliché of amnesia~ :p It's not going to be a long phase though, hopefully xD**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter~**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	23. Questions, Bets

**Love & Truth**

**23. Questions, Bets**

(Sasuke's POV)

I really thought that nothing could be worse than dobe being unconscious for so long, but...

„_What is Sasuke-teme doing here? You managed to bring him back?"_

These words did hurt deeply... they hurt so much, because they were coming from Naruto's mouth.

„What are you saying Naruto?" Sakura said, shocked by the question obviously.

„Is something wrong with it?" It was painful to see how lost he seemed about it.

„You and Sasuke are..."

„Sakura..." I drew her attention to me, her gaze looking questioning. I answered the unsaid question with a shake of my head. Once she seemed to get the message I walked out of the room.

L&T

(Sakura's POV)

As I watched Naruto, who once again fell asleep I could not help, but ask myself.

'Why? Why, when the things finally look as if they are clearing up, why do they mess up all over again?'

I stayed with Naruto for few more minutes, accepting that he is not to wake at the moment then I walked out of the hospital room, only to find a raven I knew was there.

I knew he would not admit it, but he looked as if on verge of tears.

„You okay?" I asked, even if I knew how stupid the question seemed in the situation.

„No..."

„What should we tell him once he wakes up?

„Leave that to me." He said only as he looked at the thing that glistened on his palm. I widened my eyes notably at the sight.

„Isn't that..."

„Naruto's engagement ring? Yeah, it is..."

„You're just... leaving him be?" I managed to ask only.

„Quite impossible with two children, don't you think?"

„Ah, yeah... What are we going to do with it? Are you going to keep them with yourself? Or will we feed Naruto with some made up story?"

„None of these... we'll just change the facts a bit. After all, there are flaws in both possibilities. If we fed Naruto some story he would not only ask _a lot_, but there's also the matter of resemblance... how many black-haired and black-eyed people like me run around?" Sasuke asked bitterly then continued. „As for keeping them, the children still need Naruto, as he is their _mother,_ feeding them and such, besides... I don't have the heart to just take them from him..." He whispered.

„I know that we should probably just tell him... That he'd cope with it and eventually remember, but... I still can't help feeling that all that made _us_ was a matter of chance... a result of a drunken night. That if not for the night then Naruto would overlook this and simply move elsewhere. I can't take that thought."

Sasuke then closed his eyes and I could not help, but give a small sound of surprise as a lone tear fell down his face.

I reached out my hand and with a light touch erased that tear.

In response he only opened his eyes and gave me a sad smile of gratitude.

I suddenly remembered that there were times when I would have killed just to see the raven smile. However this... It seemed simply too childish of a thought now, knowing what such a smile of the raven was caused by.

Engrossed in my thoughts like that I did not even notice when Sasuke left.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

It took another two days before Naruto woke up again. When he did the raven was already by his side all day, thus was he the first one to notice.

„How do you feel?" He asked, still hoping somewhere deep inside that the loss of memories was only a temporary experience. Naruto's next words shattered the hope immediately.

„What are you doing here, teme?" The blonde asked, unaware, the tone ways different to how the two of them spoke together.

„We need to talk..." He sighed, pushing his unanswered question aside.

„What about?... When did you get back anyway?"

„Almost three years ago..."

„Aren't you confusing it with leaving?"

„You think that I look the same as when I left? That _you_ look the same as during the war?" Sasuke asked, causing the blonde to finally look at himself... into a mirror Sasuke handed him.

„So these three years..."

„Are something that you forgot... You want me to fill you on something specifically?"

„How long was I out of it?"

„About a month, then you woke up and that was two days ago..."

The blonde processed the information for a while then continued.

„How did the war end?"

„We won of course..."

„So... Madara?"

„Dead."

„Killed by?"

„You and me... well, the finishing part."

„Whoa... I don't remember any of that... I only remember running to the Valley of the End... then... waking up? … I guess I really should have noticed something strange about that." Naruto sighed only.

„It was at the Valley of the End that we killed the man... After that and after a huge celebration I had chakra cuffs for two years. They're gone now for about ten months now... As for some other information... You need any?"

„I do, but... I really don't know where should I start..."

„Then let _me_ do it."

„Go ahead..."

„So... I'll skip to after those two initial years for now, okay?"

The blonde only nodded at that.

„So... the day I was to take off my chakra cuffs Lee and Sakura announced that they are going to get married..."

„Sakura-chan and Lee? For real? Unbelievable..."

„They started dating not too long after the war ended so not that much, really. Anyway, that evening, after I got rid of those stupid cuffs, there was a party to celebrate it and... we kind of got totally smashed... and ended up in bed together... "

Naruto widened his eyes to an extent one would think impossible, gaping like a fish.

„Sasuke... What... I... We..."

Sasuke could not help, but smile sadly as he saw his blonde once-lover-and-fiancé react the very same way he did after their first night. The raven stopped for a while, still wondering whether he should tell the boy how he thought it through, but then he looked at the troubled face of his beloved at which he could only sigh.

'It will be better like that.'he tried to convince himself as he continued.

„There really were no hard feelings involved. We were just completely out of it and it sort of… happened." Seeing the hurt look on Naruto's face did not help Sasuke even in the least. „Well the whole point in this is... I think you should meet someone." Saying that the Uchiha stood up and walked through the room to the cribs that Naruto did notice being there. As the raven took two babies from it the blonde could only gasp.

„Naruto, meet our two sweet little mistakes, Makoto and..."

„... Yori." Naruto filled for the raven, looking half-dazed.

„You remember?"

„Nothing much, not really, but these names... I can't get them out of my mind for some reason." He said with a strained smiled. Then his face lit up a bit as he extended his hands closer to the raven. „Will you give them to me?"

„Sure thing, dobe."

Naruto groaned only at the nickname and looked at the two sleeping children he held. Then suddenly he remembered something. „And "Haku"? Why does this name of all appear in my mind? Why now?"

„There's a long story which I'd rather leave for later, but the short version is that during you stay as a captive along with other Jinchuuriki you named a small boy that."

„Ah... we were held captive?"

„Yeah. And it's pretty much the reason for you not remembering anything. Another group of sickos appeared, calling themselves the Rengoku and they tried to capture all the Jinchuuriki, then suck the Bijuu out of them and destroy them. Another of the Jinchuurikis - Amaya - told us that a guard knocked you unconscious before they started to extract the Kyuubi out of you, we think _that_ is the reason for the memory loss... which reminds me that you still not speak with the fox, just in case you were curious."

„Kind of expected that, but I guess I can't really do a thing about it..." The blonde sighed as he tightened the embrace on the children he held. He then looked at the raven. „Do you want to hold one also?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke nodded only and soon he was taking the darker haired baby from the blonde's left arm.

As Naruto suddenly felt the emptiness he started studying his left had.

„What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked, seeing the strange motion.

„I just... Did I wear a ring or something? I just feel as if something is missing there."

„Well, you don't. Not any more... now if you don't mind I'll excuse myself and bring you the hag... she and the rest were worried like mad." He said and placed the baby he held in the crib.

„And what about you?" Naruto asked whispering.

„What?"

„Were _you _worried also?" Naruto asked a bit louder this time.

The raven came a little closer, then placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead before leaving. It was more of a subconscious motion than a fully-thought-through one. He then only stood in the door-frame for a bit. „I was worried also." He whispered.

'I was the one who was worried the most.' He wanted to say, but instead only turned and left the blonde struck speechless.

Naruto looked at the door for a long time, even after another of his friends from Konoha came.

He simply could not understand the contradictory waves the Uchiha was sending him

L&T

Sasuke laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling, being in a deep thought.

He thought back to the night of the engagement party, the way, Naruto's cheeks flushed once he had too much of a drink.

He thought back to the "day after" and how they become an established couple afterwards.

He thought to the hot life-searing kisses they shared during the blissful time they had.

However that was gone.

The raven no longer felt the presence of the sun-kissed blonde on the other side of his bed. It was all the worseas he knew that there is almost nothing left of the blonde's things in the house for he had decided to move it all back to the blonde's previous apartment. All his happiness has disappeared... and there remained only the dark and gloomy atmosphere of the house.

The raven realized how the blonde's presence melted the ice around his heart... for the soft flesh to be torn to pieces only.

Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye at the picture Naruto drew while he was away. The picture of their first dream meeting.

The raven only sighed as he realized that it was his only hope for now, to supply Naruto with some memories every now and then, and hope that the blond would remember everything in the end... he did not want that to restrict Naruto, however. If the Jinchuuriki decided to pursue someone, the raven made up his mind not to interfere with the decision.

Yet it felt painful to even think that.

The raven was accustomed to the blonde being at his side that he felt a tearing at his heart, every time they parted.

He could not help but wonder whether Naruto remembered something, aside from the names, somewhere deep, _deep_ in his mind.

'Or is it all lost already?'

He thought about how Naruto looked at him when he spoke about his changed version of their first night. As if he felt something was wrong about it.

'Is there some chance? Maybe?'

The Uchiha sighed and looked out of the window... the very same window Naruto left through when he disappeared.

„_Whoa... I don't remember any of that..." _The blonde's voice appeared in his mind. He knew that it was not meant like that but to the raven it felt as if the blonde was talking about their relationship.

'There is nothing left.'

The man sighed and returned to looking at the ceiling.

'If I continue to think like that, I'm going to drive myself crazy.' The raven thought bitterly.

_'You want to bet on that?' _The seal demon smirked in the tortured ninja's head.

'How much?'

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**I am so sorry that it is so short (^^;)**

**Also, just to warn you THERE most probably WON'T BE A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK! I won't have time to write it.**

****- that includes that I'm not sure whether I'll have the time to reply to your lovely reviews TT^TT... I'll do so once I get the time ;) -****

**See ya (in two weeks) ~ ( "-.-)/**


	24. Butterflies, Forget me nots

**Disclaimer:** Me no own the song me use in this chapter, really (TT^TT)…

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**24. Butterflies, Forget-me-nots**

(Third Person's POV)

Once all of Naruto's friends got to know that the blonde woke up they rushed to talk to him.

There was a lot of awkwardness, especially with the other Jinchuuriki, as the boy could not really remember a thing about their time spent together and he was sorry about it, but they did not blame him. Even so the blonde kept apologizing throughout the whole day.

What hurt Naruto the most was that Sasuke did not come to see him, except for their talk. It was whenever he was alone that he started brooding about it.

'Did I do something wrong?' He could not help, but wonder, especially when he was nursing their children.

'Why doesn't he come for them at least?' The boy thought, trying to stop the wave of tears that was very likely to come.

'He doesn't want them?' Naruto thought, however when he thought harder, he knew that he did not see any resentment in the raven's eyes directed towards the babies when they spoke, there was something else in these onyx eyes though. The blonde shook his head, trying to get Sasuke's pained expression out of his mind.

'And what about me?' The blonde thought, his features darkening, as he hugged Makoto and Yori tighter as if clinging to the lifeline that they were in every sense of the word.

'He must hate me...'

L&T

It took another week before Tsunade deemed Naruto to be healthy enough to go home. However when Sakura came to the room Naruto stayed in, to help the boy as they decided, she found only a piece of paper with a message.

„_I need to clear my head. Take Makoto and Yori to Sasuke-teme for the time being."_

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I ran through the forest aimlessly.

I knew that I'm probably only causing trouble, but I _really_ needed to clear my head.

I needed the wind to make my mind run straighter, to make it possible for me to remember... I wanted to know why I caused Sasuke so much pain, but so far only shards kept appearing in my mind and they did not make any sense at all.

„_Your ears are ringing already?"_

„_Like hell, dobe."_

'That one must have been from the engagement party.' I thought as I was reminded of this memory... it was not a helpful one though.

I kept running hoping to remember more, realizing that it was the stereotypical motion that helped my brain to concentrate on something else.

„_Did you hit your head? Men can't get pregnant."_

„_Gaara is!"_

„_What!"_

„_I said, that Gaara _is_, as in _is pregnant_."_

„_How is that even possible?"_

I still couldn't quite process that Gaara was married to Neji of all people... and that they had a child already.

Another memory returned to me, showing me that I was not the only one who thought that.

„_Hyuuga and Sand-freak are together?" _Sasuke said chuckling in the memory.

„_Yes, and don't call Gaara Sand-freak!"_

„_Okay, okay..."_

„_It is as impossible as..."_

The memory continued somehow but I did not know how... and knowing that bothered me.

I only sighed as I ran through the forest. When the forest ended suddenly I was surprised where my legs took me to.

'The Valley of the End, really?' I chuckled to myself... It seemed as if there really was some sub-consciousness working for me.

I stood on Hashirama Senju's statue, remembering the fight that I had with Sasuke here. I almost expected for Sasuke to appear on the opposite statue, the one of Uchiha Madara. It was a strange feeling.

„_Hey dobe."_

„_What is it Sasuke-teme?"_

„_I'm tired."_

„_I'd bet you are."_

„_Bring me home."_

'Ah, yes Sasuke mentioned that the final battle of the Shinobi war was here.' I remembered, as Sasuke in my memory passed out. 'In the end I accomplished the goal.' I chuckled to myself inwardly, sitting on the cold stone.

„Sa- su- ke."As I mouthed that name wordlessly I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

„I knew you'd be here." Sakura smiled as she sat next to me.

„Makoto and Yori?"

„At Sasuke's."

„And what are you doing here, may I ask?" I did not mean to be rude when asking this... it just did not make any sense to me.

„I'm searching for my lost friend... what is so wrong about that?"

„I'm not lost." I muttered.

„I did not mean lost in the sense of direction... You know that." Sakura sighed only as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. „Your case may be the worse of the two..."

„Why so?

„When you get lost on outside... on a way, you can ask someone to show you the way to the destination... once you get lost inside, there's no one to do that." She frowned.

„Funny that you say that... because I _have _someone like that... but they refuse to help me..." I breathed only, massaging my temples.

I could not help but smirk at not-understanding face Sakura put on.

„How come?"

„Do you remember who you are speaking to?" I laughed as I finally saw a light of realization blink.

„You mean Kyuubi?"

„Who else?" I sighed, hanging my shoulders, studying my hands. I was really feeling lost. I did not even have the dreams about teme any more. I thought that after three years the fox would stop sulking... Apparently not.

„You know..." I started after a long pause in conversation. „... I don't know what to do any longer. I really wish that I would just remember everything... but it does not want to come back. Why?"

„Give it time..." Sakura said, patting my shoulder softly. It was a comforting, yet not very helping, gesture. It only made me wonder about my uselessness more.

„Could you leave me alone for a while?" I whispered, as I felt tears gather in my eyes. I did not feel very comfortable crying in front of someone. Sakura seemed to understand that and stood up, following that action by walking away soon.

Once she did I was once again alone, the surrounding nature, being the only one to listen my dark thoughts.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

'What am I doing?' I sighed as I placed Makoto in the crib, right next to his brother who shared his hair colour with me.

'Is this really the right thing to do?' I asked myself. 'Should it really be like this? Maybe I should have done it differently...'

'_Yeah, you should have..._' As soon as the voice resonated through my head I got struck by a headache.

'Shut up, will you? I really am not in a mood where I'd put up with your damned gibberish.'

'_As you think... I just wanted to say that you're forgetting about something..._'

'And what that would be, dare I ask?'

'_I **so** am not telling... Try figuring it out yourself..._' After saying that the demon went quiet.

'What did he mean by that?' I sighed to myself, thinking about it for a while, however as soon as I heard Yori wake up this conversation slipped my mind completely.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I stayed away from people's sight for many days, always sneaking away before the sun went up and returning to the apartment only after it got dark.

There was only one place I always went to, The Valley of the End, it apparently worked the best on returning my memories, probably because a lot of events in my life took place there... because the directions of my life were always decided here.

The first time was when I went after Sasuke. Because I did not manage to stop him here I decided to go train in order to become strong enough to bring him back.

Then the time after war, after Sasuke returned, after we ended war with our cooperation... It was then that I decided that I'll stay on Sasuke's side always.

These thoughts returned me to a memory that I got only yesterday...

_When the cuffs were removed teme massaged his wrists as he finally felt free from the jutsu which has been cutting off his chakra circulation._

_The way that Tsunade-baa-chan looked at Sasuke when he did that made a shiver come down my spine. She looked at him as if she was **sure** that he'll definitely do something._

_'Why would he?' I thought._

_If however Sasuke really chose to go again - hopefully not on some revege-quest of sorts - I would follow him. I would go **with** him, to be more precise. I would not be able to bear losing him like that once again. He meant too much for me and I was fully aware of that._

I sighed as I retraced my way of thinking at the time... I knew that I felt exactly the same at the moment... and it hurt me to think that Sasuke did not feel the same.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I did not see dobe for few days already. I was quite worried, but Sakura told me not to push him. That it would be better to let him be alone for the time being.

I accepted the fact that I should not speak to dobe... that however did not stop me from going to check on him every now and then. I went to observe dobe. After all, looking at him from the distance was better than not seeing him at all.

As I once again reached The Valley of the End I noticed that Naruto for once was not sitting on Hashirama's head, as he usually did. Instead he stood on one of the rocks which disrupted the flow of the waterfall, looking at the statue of Uchiha Madara.

It was only when I came a little closer that I noticed his lips moving, as if he was speaking to the man, from his stance and gestures, more like accusing him of something, I'd guess.

Even if I was not quite a fan of eavesdropping I wanted to know what Naruto was saying, and so I activated the Sharingan, reading his lips.

„Kakashi once said that you and the First have quite a similar fate as me and Sasuke... Honestly... I can't say that I never really saw the similarity. You and Sasuke were both driven by power, but the First was fighting to protect the village. My reason was not as great as his was. Even with Sasuke being a threat to Konoha I could not kill him... I wouldn't be able to..."

"I really am a lost cause... not only when it comes to teme. After all I can't remember three years of my life... as if the way villagers treat me once again was not enough..."

'Naruto...' I could not help but worry when I looked at him. I suddenly understood his reason for not being in the village most of the time, the change in the behaviour must have been worse than a direct punch to Solar plexus for Naruto, seeing the change as if it happened overnight.

During my reminiscence Naruto returned to his favourite spot on Hashirama's head and continued talking.

„I can't remember much still, only shards... I don't want to face teme like this." I knew that what he said equalled to pretty much a whisper.

'Does it still matter to him? My presence?' I could not help but think.

„I just want this to end... Would it end if I disappeared?"

My eyes widened at what Naruto was implying. It returned me to when Hyuuga came to meet me after he met Naruto in that who-knows-how-named village.

„_He tried to kill himself… More than just once."_

**_„Why?"_**

„_Try to find an answer… **Uchiha**… He's shunned by most of the village he loves dearly… The number of his friends is considerably small… When his love for a certain idiot is finally returned… when he conceives a child, by what you can call a miracle, with this person he loves the most in the world… He's stabbed in the back by him… by this… **betrayal** of yours. Who wouldn't want to kill themselves? He's not as strong inside as you may think… He may smile most of the time, but his soul is fragile also… just as any human's is… You know… if not for Kyuubi and its healing abilities… he would be dead now."_

'Is it that unbearable for him at the moment also?' It pained me to see Naruto like that.

I watched Naruto for a while longer, almost determined to go after him, when I saw that something caught his attention.

On a closer look and few more steps closer I identified the centre of Naruto's attention as a butterfly.

„I wish I could fly like you..." I read from dobe's mouth. It was enough to look at him to know how sad it sounded.

To my surprise Naruto suddenly stood up, letting the butterfly to fly freely.

„_Float on, to the painted sky, where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside..._"

These words were barely a whisper, but I could read them clearly, the meaning of them however did not get caught by me... until Naruto started singing, making it resonate throughout the valley.

„_Multiply humanity, harmonize insanity,  
>Sharing light of remedy, pulling tides of clarity,<br>Shattered glass in flower beds, humanize inhumane ends.  
>It's all the same for The Dreamers, it's all the same... for us...<em>

_Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside_  
><em>Where butterflies...<em>_  
><em>

_Utilize surrendering, when silence falls, to you it sings,  
>Sterilize your mentality, compromise your reality,<em>  
><em>Restful mind and peaceful eyes,<em>  
><em>When sound is gone, then you will find,<em>  
><em>It's all the same for The Dreamers, it's all the same... for us... for us...<em>

_Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside  
>Float on to the painted sky where we will be unified as I stand inside<br>Where butterflies... never die_

_Where butterflies..._"

_["Where butterflies never die" by Broken Iris (^^), a wonderful song I simply fell in love with... highly recommended °(^0^)°]_

As the last words disappeared in echoes I was struck speechless with the emotions of the song. I was so entranced by the remnants of the song that I did not notice someone behind me until the person spoke.

„Wow... I did not hear him singing for a while, but it is as good as it was before... even better I dare to say." The Jinchuuriki -whose name was Amaya as I got to know - said.

As she did I turned around, noticing that she was not alone, along with her the three other Jinchuuriki came also.

„Will Naru-nii be all right?" Haku younger-version asked, looking up to me with those ridiculously huge dark eyes of his.

„I hope so..." I could only sigh as I noted that Naruto returned to the strange stillness of meditation. „I really do..."

„Why are you not doing anything then?" the guy few years younger than me, Mamoru, asked. If not for the concern in his voice I would have punched him.

„Maybe it will be better like thi..."

I did not even get to end the sentence as I got slapped.

I was so shocked by the motion the woman made that I stayed with my head turned for a moment, eyes turning, head following later.

„How can you say that?" Amaya hissed. „How can you say that _this_..." She pointed at Naruto. „... is better? We may not know Naruto as you do, but it's enough to see that he _is not _happy like this. He _wants_ to change it, but he can't do that alone _Uchiha_. He needs a helping hand, he needs a _guide_."

I did not look at the woman any more, I had my eyes fixated on the love of my life, drowning in his sadness.

„I know..."

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I returned to the apartment as I usually did... way past sunset.

Once I shed my clothes I only fell on the bed which seemed so cold to me. I however knew, somewhere deep inside, that I did not always think that... that there was a bed which I actually was looking forward to return to.

'When was that?'

I sighed as I rolled over.

'I wish that I could at least see those flower fields I saw teme at... that would be nice.'

Wondering about this – for some – insignificant thought I fell asleep.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

How big Naruto's surprise was when he actually found himself on the fields he wanted to be at.

He looked around, amazed, breathing in the air he did not know for quite some time, then suddenly his look fell on the flowers that were around... There were many black flowers around, as there were lately, he felt, but most dominant colour on the field was not black. It was blue.

The blue of Forget-me-nots that overtook the field.

Naruto almost felt like laughing at the sigh, however it quickly turned into crying. The tears though, were soon wiped away by the hand of a man Naruto did not see coming.

„Teme!" Naruto exclaimed as he tackled the raven to the ground. The said man could only huff in response as all the air was out of his lungs suddenly.

As Naruto leaned closer to the raven's face, to steal a kiss, the man pulled away.

„What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, realizing his mistake second late.

„This is _my_ dream! Why can't I do what I want at least here?" Naruto sniffed, depression taking over once again.

'Dream...' Sasuke sighed to himself only... 'That's what we'll keep it like for now.'

„Okay, okay... no protests..." The raven said as he placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. „You're the master here."

„Of course I am! Who else would be?" Naruto asked, confused.

„What about me?" Sasuke smirked in response as he sealed his lips with Naruto once again, this time in a deeper, more intense kiss.

„I don't think I'd mind that _that_ much." Naruto breathed as they pulled apart for air.

„I thought so." the raven smirked in response.

'I know you quite well after all.'

L&T

After some time passed it was finally time to depart to reality.

„I don't want to go yet." Naruto sighed sadly.

„Why is it that you don't want to leave here?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer beforehand.

„Because, once I leave here, then whenever I open my eyes, you won't be there." Naruto answered, hugging the raven tightly.

Sasuke could only sadden as he heard the answer he heard dozens of times already. Even after the blonde disappeared in a whirlwind of Forget-me-nots he did not stop thinking like that.

'This time however, it is not a matter of eyes Naruto... It's a matter of a heart.'

Thinking so the raven only overlooked the blue plains with mournful look for the last time, before disappearing from the dream land also.

Leaving the grieving plains to wait for once-lovers' another encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**There are a lot of flashbacks in the chapter.. I expect the following chapter to be of a similar doing also... if someone has trouble with it, don't hesitate to say so... I'll try to limit it (^^;)**

**ANYWAY, there's a new POLL at my page, as this ff is slowly but steadily nearing it's end... Every vote appreciated (^^)**

_(A/N - 29th Jun. 2013 - chapters 21-24 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	25. Useful Advices, Hurtful Memories

**Love & Truth**

**25. Useful Advices, Hurtful Memories**

(Sasuke's POV)

Aside from his occasional visits to take care of the children it was only after a month of his solitude that Naruto actually started going to the village from time to time. Even then he stayed holed up in his apartment or running outside most of the day.

I was worried about him.

Aside from being afraid for him for that it was also his health that made me concerned. He looked as if he was fading before my eyes, slowly getting thinner and thinner, his skin taking a ghastly look, the sparkle from his eyes disappearing. Only when he was with Makoto and Yori, it seemed to return.

Because of it I could not refuse when he came to me, his eyes not meeting mine, his straightforwardness long forgotten apparently.

„Is it okay if I stay here overnight?" He asked softly. „I want to spend a bit more time with them."

I only sighed. I felt as if I went over that question with him like million times already.

„Naruto... they're your children also, I don't plan to keep them from you... Of _course_ you can come and see them."

Dobe did not respond to that with words however. He only nodded quietly, returning his attention to the twins. It made me feel left out.

I so wanted to tell him everything, but at the same time I was aware that it would do no good.

I looked at the shadow of my once-lover one more time, maybe hoping to see some change, then turned to door and walked out of the room, not being able to bear the sight.

He was so far gone from the ever-happy sun I used to know.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I looked after Sasuke, who closed the door to the children's room after himself, with a sad glance.

„Ne-e, Makoto..." I whispered to the blonde boy in my arms, only to have his big black eyes staring back at me. „What should I do?"

„Shouldn't you try asking someone who can actually answer?" I heard a female voice behind me say. It did not take long for me to realize whom it belonged to.

„Sakura-chan." I smiled sadly as I turned to one of my first friends ever. „You look great." I said after a while, seeing how she eyed me back.

„Thank you, but_ you_ certainly do not look so great." She sighed, taking Yori who just woke up from his crib. „You're worrying us." She then said silently, almost inaudibly, however still loud enough for me to hear.

„Who is _us_, Sakura-chan? There's not much of _us_, not any more..."

„That is not true, you've got way more people than you think around you... Sasuke..."

„You sure about that?" I cut her mid-sentence, not being able to hide the thread of hope it held, which she must have noticed.

„About him? More than with everyone else." She smiled. „Then there's of course me, Lee..."

„And your little creation on the way." I could not help, but grin.

„And just how can you know about that?" She asked, placing her free hand just above her hip.

„I'm not stupid, Sakura-chan, I've been through all you've went through lately also, it was not _that_ hard to put two and two together... besides, the baby's chakra is starting to get visible, Neji said."

„I guess..." She went silent for a while then continued her speech from before.

„There are also all the Jinchuuriki... They really hope to see you get better, not to mention that Haku begs me every time I see him to bring you along sometimes..."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Sakura-chan did not let me.

„... and most of all... Uzumaki Naruto, you ungrateful child, are you sure you did not forget about meeting someone in the time you're moping around? Someone very important, I dare to say?"

I stared dumbly at her for a while, trying to sort my thoughts at which I failed miserably as they were all jumbled and out of their rightful places. It was only after Sakura dragged one of her fingers across the bridge of her nose, as if by an accident, that it finally clicked in my head.

„Iruka-sensei!" I gasped, startling Makoto with the rash action, having to soothe him in the following second. 'How could I have forgotten?' I could not help but think sadly. „I'll go see him later." I said in the end.

„You better do... he might help you more than I would."

It was when Sakura-chan said that that a conversation, which I must have had with Iruka-sensei some time back, reappeared in my mind.

„_You know Iruka-sensei, if not for you, I wouldn't be here. I would have died because of that Mizuki bastard way back, before I even became genin. It's just that sometimes... **Sometimes** I wish that you'd let me be... back then... I'd be with mum and dad now... and I wouldn't have to go through all this. Through all these troubles with Kyuubi, seeing so many people die during the war... and that was a lot... considering that my clones were at all parts of battlefield... And most of all... I wouldn't have to go through all the mess concerning Sasuke." _

„_But I thought that it goes well for you two lately." Iruka-sensei said out loud, voicing his concern out loud._

„_Sometimes, it would be better if it didn't..." I trailed off. After few seconds I added in a whisper. „It would not hurt so much to just lose it, then..."_

'We were together?' was one of the few information that my brain processed from the talk. 'Were we really? How come no one told me?'

I eyed Sakura-chan for a while, seeing how confused she seemed about me going quiet for quite a while all of sudden. I paid no attention to the concern, however. What I needed now were answers.

„Sakura-chan, if I ask you a question now, would you tell me the answer to whatever I asked?"

„If I knew the answer, then yes..." She answered, probably not yet getting what I was about to ask, and what I was almost sure someone forbid her to tell.

„Anything, really?" after a nod I gathered whatever courage I had left and asked. „Did Sasuke and me ever date?"

I saw her widen her eyes, managing to do a good imitation of a fish, then averting her gaze.

„I take that as yes." I stated only to which she did not reply. It only made me even more confused. I did not understand.

'What has gone wrong, then?' I asked myself.

Following this trail of thoughts I returned to a sentence I've been beating myself over... the one Sasuke told me not soon after I woke up in the hospital.

„_There really were no hard feeling involved..."_

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

When Sakura told me about her latest conversation with Naruto I could not help but feel worried and happy at the same time.

Happy, because Naruto seemed to now remember enough to at least estimate that there was a relationship between the two of us.

Worried, because I was not sure whether he'd like all of the memories that are to come back.

'He's not at the crucial point, yet, after all. Well... I hope he is not.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I paced through the village, going to meet Iruka-sensei, trying not to listen to all the insults which were being thrown at me.

„He's a slut, no arguing about that."

„I'd bet he's selling himself."

„The demon."

„Are the children really Uchiha's?"

„He's the dirty spot on the face of our village!"

„Disappear!"

'Don't listen. Don't listen. Don't listen...' I repeated to myself as a mantra of sorts, though it did not help any. I somehow knew that I listened to gibberish very similar to what I heard now throughout the last two years, or so, quite a lot. It hurt me even more so and thus I tried to block them from my mind.

I could only hope that I'd reach my goal soon enough for the tears that were starting to gather in the corners of my eyes to not cause them satisfaction by falling down.

L&T

(Iruka's POV)

„Naruto!" I exclaimed, as I opened the door to find a tear-eyed boy on my the doorstep.

„Is it okay if I come inside for a while?" He sobbed, trying to wipe the tears with the back of his hand, not being very successful as new streams always replaced them instantly.

„Yeah, sure." I only managed to say, stepping aside.

„I'm sorry to be a bother." I only heard Naruto sniff, once he reached the living room, sitting on the couch silently.

I wanted to make some tea, but after seeing the state Naruto was in I decided against it and sat right next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

„What's wrong?" I asked after a while, when I thought that Naruto was a bit better.

„What isn't?" He asked back, still sniffling. „What should I do, Iruka-sensei?" I could see how lost he was about it, but I was not really sure whether I was able to help him with the matter.

„You should know the answer yourself." I said in the end.

„And from what should I get it? My brain does not supply me with the information necessary." Naruto mumbled, studying his hands. „It's pretty blank as of the current time... From the past three years I know like two months at most."

„And what does the brain tell you?" I asked.

„That I'm screwed." Naruto huffed and I could see new tears threatening to fall.

„And what about heart?" I asked, turning his sad face to me so I'd look him in the eye. „What does the heart say?"

„That I should not give up." He said after thinking about it for a while, smiling sadly.

„And were you ever the one who was lead by brain?" I could not help but smile in return.

„No..." He answered, looking at me blankly for a moment, then a light of realization switched on. „_No_..."

„And who asked you to change?"

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

By the time I returned to the apartment I long ago given up on calling _home_ I replayed the conversation I had with Iruka-sensei like thousand times in my head already. There was a definite truth in it. There however still was a matter of my slowly returning memories.

_„When do you think would be the right time to leave?"_

_„Never."_

I got to know only later that I had to leave when I was about three months along, something about being safe, however I was well aware that could not have been taken without resistance from my side... this memory of my conversation with Tsunade-baa confirmed it.

I was however still overloaded with memories that I was not sure how to put together, not knowing the order of them, nor sense of them. They simply created a mess in my head.

_„I love you. Always you, no one else."_

I had no doubts about whom I said this sentence to.

_„You know me and Sasuke... We both had it... with gaining and losing_ _I wouldn't get from it, if I lost him also."_

'That was truth only... how we've come to this then, I have no idea.'

_„Secret is a heavy burden sometimes, isn't it? But sometimes, when you have someone really close to share it with, it can lift some weight from your shoulders." _

'I think I know that better than anyone else...' I sighed to myself, not really knowing where to sort this memory to.

_„Too bad we have to wait till tomorrow." I_ _heard Sasuke's unmistakable, beautiful voice in the memory chuckle „Tomorrow, I'll have you in my arms."_

'What did he mean by that?' _[it's a part of the "dream conversations". Don't forget, Naruto forgot that their dreams are connected]_ I wondered, as I walked to the bed, only to slump on its ridiculously cold sheets.

_„Forgiven... just... don't leave again... Please... promise me you won't... Promise me this much and then I'll try to forget about it..." _

_I could almost feel the soft kiss that Sasuke placed atop my head in the memory._

_„It's a promise."_

'Did we stay together then?' I asked myself, the onslaught of new memories confusing me.

_„You've got our babies here... You're amazing..."_

'For once I recalled a happy memory.' I thought at the sound of Sasuke's voice which was underlined with passion, closing my eyes in delight, bathing in its gentleness.

_„Why? _Why? _**WHY?** Everything went so fine... Why must it be like this. What have I done wrong to not deserve even an ounce of happiness?"_

'What went wrong?'

_„Fine, do as you want, but don't you come crying later." _

_„Don't leave me... Please." _

'What did?'

_„Maybe it was not good idea to start going out, after all."_

_„No... Please... **no!**"_

_„I want to break up."_

As this memory struck me I opened my eyes wide and I could feel tears stream down my face, what words Sasuke told me echoing once again in my head.

„_There really were no hard feeling involved..."_

'Was than what he meant?' I cried covering my face with my hands, attaining difficulties with breathing in less than a minute.

'He wanted to get rid of me like this?' I continued thinking, shivering wildly, a sound of despair escaping through my chattering teeth.

It was then that a memory of our first night together struck me.

_„S-Sasuke-te..." I was cut off by his lips._

_As I opened my mouth to protest, Sasuke took advantage of it and invaded my mouth, dominating it completely. He took his time exploring it until we were both in need of air and pulled off._

_„Te-Teme what are you doing?" I asked confusedly._

_Sasuke did not respond, he started licking my neck instead._

_I **knew** I've dreamed of this, for a very long time, though I was sure such a day will never come. I always thought that the two of us were never meant to be..._

_But then again ..._

_**'Why** is this happening?_

_Why is Sasuke doing this?_

_What about the seal?_

_Why did it not disappear?_

_What **the hell**_ _does all this mean?'_

_Throughout the time all those thoughts rushed through my head, Sasuke managed to drag me to the bedroom. He also stripped me from every single part of my clothes in a few seconds flat._

_As I wanted to protest he threw me to the bed, climbing on a top of me in the following second. That was when I noticed that he started undressing himself also. I absent-mindedly reached out to touch his well toned muscles, only to get my hand grabbed, as he pulled me closer to him to lock our lips once again._

_We savoured each other as if there was no tomorrow. Once we separated, because of the need of air I stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside of his head. I had no luck in that. He started to take an action instead and started caressing my whole body._

_When he touched my nipples I became embarrassed and wanted to push him away, but he was persistent. Instead of retreating, he started licking one of them and reached for my member with his hand, which caused me to moan softly. He got encouraged by that and trailed his fingers up my shaft, squeezing it softly right after._

_„Sa-Sasuke-teme..." I started. „Sto – ah – stop that..."_

_„Naruto..."_

_It was the first word he said... I loved the way he said my name. His voice, so filled with lust, sounded so... alluring._

_I saw him lick his fingers, and I saw the look in his eyes. And I could very well imagine his next actions._

_I gasped as I felt one of the fingers inside me. It did hurt, but it was more of strange feeling, if I were to say. He moved the finger around a bit and then added another. Another gasp rasped from me as he did so. He started a scissoring motion so I would get used to it. He added third finger once he thought I am. That did hurt._

_„Sasuke..." I said as he stirred his fingers inside me._

_I gasped a bit, when I saw his seal spread further on his body. I did not understand what provoked it, but a moment later I exhaled, relieved, when I saw it stop._

_He eyed me suspiciously and then removed his fingers._

_I began to feel really, and I mean **really****,** nervous when he positioned himself._

_He was aware of it, I was sure. He leaned closer to kiss me. When our tongues battled for dominance once again, he shoved deeply into me in one fierce thrust._

_I cried out in his mouth, only to be soothed by his gentle caresses, moment later. He then waited for me to adjust to the intrusion._

_He was so tender even when he did not seem to realize what he was doing._

_'When he's drunk, he usually doesn't remember anything the day after.' I thought. 'Then I doubt he'll remember this tomorrow.'_

_Sasuke started moving inside me, once I gave him a nod. He retreated almost all the way and slammed deep inside me. After a while he set a slow pace._

_All of sudden I saw stars. He hit a spot inside me that made me feel like burning. It made me moan out loudly and I earned an approving groan from him. From then on he reached to this special spot inside of me all the time._

_Once I felt my release coming closer I saw Sasuke being like that also. He sped up the pace and it caused me to moan with every single movement he did, not that I realized it._

_In a matter of seconds I came, screaming his name. Sasuke came right after I did, breathing my name into my neck, releasing himself deep inside me._

_'I must tell him.' I thought._

_„Sasuke..." I started as I looked at him, now in his full seal form – except for those creepy, hand-like wings. He looked straight into my eyes as if he urged me to continue._

_„I love you, Sasuke." _

I cried even harder at the gentleness of the memory, making Sasuke's later words echo through my head even more intensely.

_„There really were no hard feeling involved... we were just completely out of it and it sort of … happened."_

'On your side.. that was... That's what you should have said... What you forgot to mention.' I continued crying, not even noticing that my voice was escaping my mouth in a scream already.

As I was too out of my right mind I even failed to notice when a person ran into the house, a smaller one following the first.

I did not notice until the first person started shaking my shoulders violently.

„Naruto-san!" a woman's voice exclaimed, snapping me out of it enough for me to stop screaming. However the person I saw before my eyes was the last one I expected to see here. One I would not even know if I did not have any of my memories back, which would be ungrateful, considering how much she's done for me.

„Namida-nee-chan!" The smaller person squealed, jumping on my bed in a second.

I turned back to the woman, only to see her smile at me.

„Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Huff... seriously I am sorry that it took a bit longer than usual but I had a serious block about this story mid-week and I did not want to feed you rubbish... as an apologize the chapter is quite a long one and even though like 1/4 of it are flashbacks I hope you'll enjoy :) ... there still will be few more until Naruto regains all of his memories...**

**Anyway... As always I would love to hear your opinions (^-^)**

**Also.. as for the poll.. so far the leader is Kuroshitsuji :p.. if you have something against it, or you want to streghten its position, can you please go and vote? ****o(O.O)o**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	26. Love, Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song I used in this chapter... Umm... Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**26. Love, Truth**

(Ayame-san's POV)

„_Long time no see."_ I said with a smile to an obviously stunned Naruto-san. He seemed really weary... This made me even more confused along with being glad that I resolved to come.

When I stepped inside the city I asked few people where to find Naruto-san... I did not meet with too positive replies. Knowing the reason Naruto-san had to leave in the first place - it did not even surprise me. It still has taken me aback a little.

„What are you doing here?" He asked me, his voice still bearing traces of the recent breakdown.

„I came for a wedding." I stated as a matter of a fact.

„Whose?"

It was at these words that it clicked to me that something was not entirely right. After all with what they went through I would have guessed that the Uchiha wouldn't let Naruto-san from his sight. Yet there he was his eyes red from crying, alone, and most of all definitely not happy.

„You don't know?" I asked trying to test waters, not really knowing what caused the sudden change in the resolve of the two of them, happy as they were when I knew them together.

„I am sorry but I don't really know much at the current time..." He trailed off.

„Why so?"

Following to my question came a long monologue about the events that happened after they left the village. This information however was pretty confused, for which Naruto-san apologized over and over.

„I'm sorry." I heard the words again. „I can't remember much." It was this that caught my attention.

„How come?" I asked, noting that Haru, who has been at first jumping on the bed, managed to tire himself to sleep and was now curled next to Naruto-san.

„Well, from what I was told we were ambushed on our way from Gaara's and Neji's marriage. I was kidnapped and held captive along with four other Jinchuuriki. I don't remember a thing from the time except name of the youngest, which I apparently gave him myself." He laughed in a strained fashion, scratching the back of his head.

„When I was there for like month and half, I heard, the captors decided to make us undergo a ritual to extract the Bijuu from our bodies. I, being the most probable to survive till help was to come, apparently offered to go first. When I was to go one of the guards knocked me unconscious, which is believed to be the cause of my amnesia."

„How much time is it that you don't remember?" I asked cautiously, knowing that I won't like the answer either way.

„Three years..." He mumbled after a while, hanging his shoulders.

„That's a long time." I only managed to gasp, not knowing what else could be said to this. Yet there were few more questions that appeared in my mind shortly after.

„How much were you able to remember?"

„Not much... up to three months at most... and only up to like two days from the stay in your village." he smiled sadly, massaging his temples. It was then that I noticed the engagement ring on his hand was gone. I realized that the Uchiha most probably did not want to scare Naruto-san and so he took it back.

'Whether that was a good choice, however, I have my doubts.'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Ayame then stayed at Naruto's overnight. They decided it would be troublesome to move sleeping Haru anyway.

Then, in the morning, after she left Haru to Takeo to take care of, Ayame took Naruto out, hoping to understand the current situation more after some talk. It was during the talk that she realized that she managed to forget a really important component in the complicated relationship between the two lovers.

„What about the twins?"

Naruto looked at her for a while then sighed. „They're at Sasuke's at the moment... I was actually going to take them back with me today."

„Can I go with you then? I'm dying to see them." The woman said, hoping to cheer the blonde on the way and hopefully getting to talk to the raven at the same time.

Naruto seemed to hesitate, but agreed in the end, changing the direction of their little walk to get to the Uchiha complex. That it was the longest way to get there Ayame was not able to know.

They talked the whole way, Ayame noticing that Naruto finally started to ease up. Seeing that she felt a little more hopeful. Even Naruto seemed to have a hope in his expression now. This hope however seemed to disappear the moment the two of them saw a familiar raven walk before them...

… arms linked with some unknown woman.

Ayame could see that it was not quite willing from both sides, as the raven seemed a bit out of it, not paying attention to the constant monologue the woman kept up. He most probably was not even aware of the woman beside him.

Naruto however did not see any of these signs. His mind was struck with the image of the man whom he loved with all his heart being with another woman.

Then as if on purpose – which it pretty much may have been, as far as Ayame was concerned – the unknown woman took hold of the raven's chin and placed a kiss on his lips.

Ayame turned to Naruto, only seeing the look of immense hurt and how he turned on his heel, running of in the direction opposite to where the "couple" was. It was because of his quick departing that he failed to notice the look of surprise on Sasuke's face.

L&T

Naruto ran and ran, much like how he ran the first dayback, when he woke up not remembering a thing of last three years. This time however he did not want to remember. He wanted _anything but_ remember what he had just saw.

'Sometimes I miss the time Kyuubi got out due to emotions...' He thought sadly. 'I miss the blackness of not being in control of my body... not needing to think about anything... or _anyone_.'

'_That__ can easily be done, still..._'

'Huh?' Naruto almost jumped at the sound of the voice he did not hear for quite some time. 'You think I'm going to let you out? I'm not that out of it.' Naruto managed to say back. That statement was not too much of a truth however.

'_How about limited consciousness only? I don't really feel like killing everyone in sight anyway... you do as of the current time though...I'd make it so you would need not to talk to anyone, choosing when to come back... that's a fair deal._'

Naruto knew better than to argue... and so he decided to shut his mind off.

L&T

(Amaya's POV)

I saw Naruto run past me, but I did not call out to him. I could clearly see that he was not in state in which he would actually care to talk back to me. That however did not stop me from going after him.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

By the time Amaya reached Naruto the boy already was not in the control of his body. What spoke of the fact clearly were the red demonic eyes that replaced the usual sky-blue ones.

„You're Kyuubi, aren't you?" Amaya asked with no hesitation, facing the Bijuu that had the control of its Jinchuuriki's body. „What happened to Naruto?"

„He chose to disappear for the time being." The fox demon replied only as it started slowly walking off, back in the direction of the village.

„What do you mean by that?" Amaya called after Kyuubi, not entirely getting the statement.

„He's sleeping." Saying that the fox decided to talk with the Jinchuuriki no longer and ran off, leaving the stunned woman behind.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I was walking down the street in that middle of nowhere, in the pitch black city where nothing mattered as a song echoed to my ears.

_I'm thinking about you so much…time doesn't stop for me_  
><em>My empty heart still can't find your feelings<em>

_I can never draw the same picture twice_  
><em>But my emotions are just repeating over and over again<em>

_Let me listen to your "love song."__  
><em>_I stared at your profile__  
><em>_I want to know about you, now that I've met you__  
><em>_  
><em>_No matter how lonely I get, I have a feeling we'll meet a__gain__  
><em>_I don't need a reason; I know I can't turn back__  
><em>_  
><em>_With the way it is now __  
><em>_I'll just become a part of your memory, right?__  
><em>_My emotions shone like the depths of tears…__  
><em>_  
><em>_Let me listen to your "love song." Your profile…__  
><em>_I understand there's a person you're __gazing at right in front of you but… __  
><em>_  
><em>_Please give me wings and believe that, just as with this song__  
><em>_I swear__  
><em>_I've decided to accept all the past__  
><em>_  
><em>_I hum the "love song"…I want to touch your smiling face__  
><em>_Even though I know that there's someone you're gazing __at__  
><em>_  
><em>_My "love song" never ends - I've already met you __  
><em>_  
><em>_…It never will end… Love & Truth_

_[English translation of "Love & Truth" by Yui]_

'Why this song of all?' I kept thinking to myself as I softly hummed its melody. 'I never really liked it... Because it ends bad... someone is left behind...'

'_Like you..._' a voice said somewhere deep in my mind. It however was not Kyuubi's voice, no; the voice of doubt chose a way which hurt more than that, it chose Sasuke's voice.

'Why?' I cried softly, pressing hands to my ears. I hoped that I would just disappear, however I was not even allowed to do that.

'Why?'

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

When the woman kissed me I did not feel a thing, except for surprise. When however angry Ayame showed the woman away and slapped me I felt it quite a lot.

'Why is everyone slapping me lately?' I could not help but sigh to myself; it was however for a brief second only as Ayame started yelling at me. 'When did that woman even get here?'

„Are you an idiot or something? Can't you be more aware of your surroundings?"

I only stared at her. „What?"

„Naruto-san was with me just a second ago; do you have an idea how_ hurt_ he looked seeing what he did?"

„Naruto? Hurt? We're not even together anymore, how can he..."

„Are you really_ that _stupid? Should I _spell _it for you? Naruto-san _loves **you**_! He did way before you two got together. From what I heard from him I thought you _knew_. Naruto-san said that... I know that you think that you two separated to make it easier for him; however it only made it _worse_... I came for a wedding now it seems more like a funeral, really." Once Ayame stopped she looked like at the brink of a collapse.

„I don't want to see him like that again." She started crying suddenly. „I don't want to! You were not there when he wanted kill himself! You were not there when he ignored his surroundings and refused to eat! How do you think will he feel when he remembers? He will think that you wanted to get rid of him! That you did not think the bond you two had as worthy enough of your time to think of repairing it. That's what he will think! Don't you know him enough?" She cried. It was at these words that I remembered a part of the conversation I had with Naruto after our first night together.

„_You know, I realized, what my feelings for you were, around the time of our chuunin exams. I dreamed a lot about you back then. The dreams did not appear on the daily basis, but most of the time they did. At first we only talked in those dreams. That was until our fight in the Valley of the End. Sincerely, I was not even sure, if you survived it, but the first dream I had right after, was you, all bandages, but all you were concerned about, was if I was ever going to return. You really scolded me a lot in few weeks that followed." I stopped for a while and recalled those memories. They made me chuckle even after all that time._

„_After you were done scolding me in those dreams, we started kissing also, and as we aged even in those dreams, sometime later it turned even more... let's say not so chaste. Though we never went all the way. Such a shame..."_

'He never complained in those dreams… He wanted us to be together like that… He even _said_ something along the lines of the feelings going both ways, even at that time… But that means…'

„You're right…" I said after thinking about it for a while, stunning the woman for a while. „I'm an idiot… How to explain it to my dobe_ [=idiot, in case you forgot or sth]_ though? Where can I find him?"

Ayame only pointed towards one of the streets to which Naruto apparently ran.

„Thank you." I only said, before running in the direction, leaving the satisfied woman behind.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Sasuke did not even need to run for a long time, as he run into Kyuubi only few streets away. It also took him less than a second to realise that it was not entirely Naruto whom he's run into. He however also did not feel ill intentions coming from the fox.

„What happened to Naruto... _Kyuubi_?" He asked.

„Sharp, aren't we?" the fox smirked, forcing Naruto's mind to take in its surroundings, while still being the one in control. „He's sleeping. What's with all the concern now, Uchiha?"

„You're the one to speak... If you chose to, you'd be able to return all Naruto's memories at once."

„And would you want that?" The fox felt almost sorry for the man however it was not what it was showing now. It needed harsh reality to take place at the moment.

„No..." the raven-haired man sighed only, hanging his shoulders. That did not go without inner turmoil from Naruto who participated in the conversation as an onlooker only. „I didn't want him to feel obligated because of the memories... I want him to choose me out of his own, free will."

„You're really something..." the fox said with a grimace so atypical on Naruto's face. „And to think that the idiot has been in love with you for so long... only to be faced with your doubts... don't you think he'd want to hear _the truth_? He's kind of dumb to notice signs." The blonde laughed. Seeing that it was not met with approval however the fox stopped. Instead it caught sight of the raven who looked at the piece of paper he took from the folds of his clothing.

„Is that what I think it is?" The fox asked, curious, seeing a chance which was likely not to be repeated.

„And if it is?" The raven narrowed his eyes, not really liking the extended hand that wanted to take the picture.

It was one of the pictures Naruto made once Sasuke appeared. It portrayed how Naruto saw their "to be" family. The blonde and the raven sitting under their blooming tree, while their younger versions crawled around them, craving attention. It was a family how they portrayed it to be. It was tearing Sasuke's heart to know it was a dream to not come true most probably. That was why he held onto the picture. As a reminder of happier times.

„Why do you hold onto that picture so much? What's your reason?" Kyuubi asked, already sensing how distressed Naruto was, not being able to do anything for the unhappy looking raven.

„I love Naruto... Is it so wrong to want to hold onto a happy memory we shared?" Sasuke whispered only, not even being able to stop the fox from finally snatching the picture from his hands. The outcome of the action however, he did not guess.

He could only stare wide-eyed how tears streamed down Naruto's face, the colour of his eyes turning first lilac_ [because I like the colour]_, then taking its natural, sky-like shade of blue.

The boy held the picture so strongly that the edges began to crumple, yet he only looked at it crying, mumbling something under his breath. It was not until Sasuke came closer that he could make sense of the words.

„I remember..." Naruto cried in an almost inaudible voice, as Sasuke took him in the arms softly, trying to soothe him. Naruto however seemed too lost in the memories which were overwhelming him as he fisted Sasuke's clothes, crying hard.

„I remember..."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**You satisfied? :3**

**Also... this fan fiction is coming to an end which is why I need you lot to vote on the ****POLL****. I really need your opinions people (TT^TT)**

**Also, as this chapter is (my bad, sorry) done a bit later I won't have time to have the next one done by Tuesday****, **_**which is my usual uploading day**_**... I'll have it by Tuesday after (^^;)**

**Love ya people, could you leave me a review? Please? o(O.O)o**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	27. Too Much, Not Enough

**Love & Truth**

**27. Too Much, Not Enough **

(Sasuke's POV)

„_I remember…"_ I heard Naruto repeat over and over, as he drenched my clothes with tears. I had him wrapped in my arms, however how to comfort him I was not sure. And so we stood like that for some time.

It was only after I raised one of my hands, petting his hair that Naruto seemed to come back to his senses.

He looked at me for a second then pulled away from me so he'd be free of my arms. Once he did so, new streams of tears came down his cheeks.

„Why?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

I only looked back at him, not being able to grasp the depth of that single word fast enough.

„_WHY?_" Naruto then screamed… and ran off.

Even the second that it took me to get from the shock seemed enough for Naruto to disappear from my sight.

I sighed and ran after dobe, or more like in the direction I expected him to go.

'I seriously screwed up this time.'

L&T

'Just as I expected.'

Was what went through my head as I saw Naruto bent over the crib where our children slept peacefully. I wanted to call out to dobe, but seeing how sad he seemed I could not bring myself to do so.

„Ne-e, Yori…" I heard him whisper, as he reached his hand out to stroke the said baby's cheek. „…Why does this have to be so hard?"

„Why, indeed?" I asked, before I could stop myself. It caused Naruto to turn his gaze towards me, only to avert it once our eyes met for a split second.

„Go away…" He whispered. I could almost hear how tears started gathering in his eyes. Biting back an answer of any sort I decided to give up this time. I still wanted to keep hope that if Naruto felt so strongly about this whole thing that there was a possibility of turning back to what we were.

'I wish the time could just rewind back.'

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

Only after seeing Sasuke-teme leave the room I let my tears run freely. I still could not get myself over the betrayal that came from the most unexpected direction.

'Are we really not meant to be together?' I thought. Thinking that was like ruining all my beliefs I had up till then.

„At least something good came out of it." I could not help but sniff to myself as I looked at our babies' faces. To me it felt like looking at them for the first time. The fact that I was not myself for the last two months, and completely out of it month before, did not help my confidence as a "mother" at all.

Just as I was musing over my messed up role, Yori woke up, screaming his need for attention to the world.

I picked the baby who I knew is going to grow up to be a spitting image of his father and took up to the task of nursing him.

As I was slowly rocking in the chair I looked down at the contentedly sucking child and had to smile sadly.

I was aware that maybe it would be better for me to just disappear into the thin air, not leaving a trace, never come back. Also was I aware just how many – 'Dozens really.' – people would welcome that.

However I also realized that whilst it would not be the only option, running would not solve a thing.

'To have two children to take care of while on the run would never end up good. Especially with how known my person is.'

The possibility of leaving Makoto and Yori behind and running away by myself I did not even consider. I would not be able to tear myself from my babies.

What however I knew as well was that I would not be able to tear myself from Sasuke also.

'Do I still mean something to Sasuke?' I asked myself bringing my left hand, where I once had a ring, within my eyesight.

'I guess no…'

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Sasuke felt as if he was going to get crazy.

He hoped that by getting the blonde agree to live in the Uchiha mansion they would be able to spend at least a bit more time together, but he severely underestimated the size of the whole Uchiha complex as well as Naruto's need to disappear in its insides.

For the raven it was even worse as whenever he woke up he would do so to a warm breakfast, whilst the maker seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Like that he pretty much spent the day without seeing the blonde at all.

Only once in the two weeks did Sasuke have a chance to see the blonde, to remind himself of how beautiful his dobe was to him, and that was when Naruto fell asleep in the twin's room while reading them a fairytale.

Sasuke had to smile when he found Naruto like that. It also made him miss their closeness even more so. It made him want to rebuild what they once had, even if he had to do it from the very start.

He however was not sure whether the blonde would even want that.

L&T

As unhappy as the two were without the other, they both had doubts… they both feared the rejection which made them too stunned to do anything in the end.

They danced around each other… maybe in a hope to get to know what the other party was thinking. They closed off their minds however.

And like that days passed…

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

I walked down the road to the Uchiha complex when an obviously happy Hinata caught my eye.

„What so-good-it-seems happened?" I asked.

„Dad finally allowed for me and Kiba-kun to marry! I'm going to get married!" The girl beamed. I could almost see hearts flying everywhere.

„That's great news…" I smiled softly, hugging the overjoyed girl. „I'm happy for you."

'At least someone's life does not suck…' I could not help but think. When I thought about it harder however I had to rephrase that. 'Just another of _everyone else but me_ whose life does not suck.' I felt bad about not being able to share the girl's happiness fully, however in my mind state I could not really do anything about it.

„I'm glad I ran into you, actually, I wanted to invite you to a celebration that is to be held in the evening." She smiled.

„Count me in." I said, forcing a smile. It reminded me way too much of another event, of an event thanks to which my life changed drastically.

„It's strange to think that a year has passed already…" I sighed.

„What were you saying, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as she was probably lost in her images of future.

„I just said that you're pretty much copying Sakura-chan and Lee." I could not help but point out.

„Ah, that's true… they announced their engagement around the same time of the year, didn't they?"

I could not look at all that happiness any longer.

„I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I really need to go now… See you in the evening?" I asked, turning to the Hyuuga heiress.

„In the evening…" She smiled as she ran off, waving, probably to spread her happiness on more places.

I really felt down, seeing her like that.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

That evening a huge celebration was held. Hinata was not a Hyuuga heiress for nothing.

It went like any engagement party: the food, presents for the happy couple, drinks… For Naruto however it most of all seemed like a gathering of couples… and it saddened him greatly. The fact that Sasuke was not present, being the one who was taking care of the twins, did not help much… the blonde felt the lack of his presence even stronger.

With a mindset like that, after congratulating Hinata and Kiba, Naruto decided to drown his sorrows in drinks.

He drank a glass for every single happy couple that came into his field of view: Kiba and Hinata, Lee and a five-months-pregnant Sakura, Chouji and Ino, Kakashi and Iruka, Shikamaru and Temari, he also saw Sai in the arms of the green-eyed Jinchuuriki Mamoru, they truly seemed to catch each other's eye… and the list would go on and on.

Drinking in such an amount Naruto soon rivalled the Hokage, who did not miss the event also. However even Kyuubi's tolerance did not prevent Naruto from getting smashed a good deal and soon his legs gave out under him.

Seeing that, Kiba offered to take Naruto home, saying something about paying old debts. Hinata only agreed to that and soon the dog lover was carrying the depressed blonde to the Uchiha complex.

L&T

Little did Naruto know that after taking care of twins' needs and tucking them into bed, Sasuke engaged himself in an activity quite similar to his.

Sasuke however did not have the time to get his interest so far, as he heard the heavy knocks on the main door, which were caused by no one other then Inuzuka Kiba who managed to somehow drag the drunken Naruto there.

Once the Inuzuka left Sasuke wanted to drag his very drunk love to the bed. He however soon found the said love quite uncooperative in the matter. Laden with the blonde's weight like that the raven soon stumbled and fell, sprawling all over the hall's floor, bringing Naruto down with him.

The Uchiha stood up, wanted to help Naruto to do the same, but found himself unable to complete the task, as he soon looked into the blue eyes that looked at him tear-eyed.

The raven groaned and went to get himself another glass of alcohol, not dealing with the sad eyes easily.

The Uchiha did not know that it was that one drink, the said last drop, that it took for the goblet to overflow. The said goblet of Sasuke's restrictions.

Like that when the raven returned to the hall to the drunk Naruto and the said blonde pulled him for a kiss it did not even cross the raven's mind to object. Quite the opposite, he was more than eager to return the kiss, even with interests.

Even when the blonde started crying didn't the raven stop.

„You promised me… you promised me not to leave again… yet you did…" Naruto cried only to be silenced with kisses seconds later.

„I'm so sorry… please forgive me…" Sasuke soothed his lover slowly easing the tension in the body under him, kissing the blonde's tears away. „I'm never going to leave you again…"

„Never?" Blue eyes shone with hesitation.

„Never. Not ever…"

The blonde eased up a bit and let himself be caressed skilfully.

„Promise?"

„Promise." The raven smiled, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Hearing that the blue eyes filled with absolute trust and the blonde let himself fall into the greatest bliss of his beloved's heat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it at this for now ;)<strong>

**_Sorry for the shorteness, but I thought it simply would be better to cut it here then somewhere later (^^;)_**

**Please leave a review, I'm curious what your thoughts on my fic are (^-^)/**

**Just to warn you, there WON'T BE A NEW CHAPTER next week, as I won't have time to write it. I'm going to France, la la la~ °(^3^)° **

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	28. Entwined Heartbeats, Unbidden Tears

**Love & Truth**

**28. Entwined Heartbeats, Unbidden Tears**

(Third Person's POV)

When Naruto woke up he knew immediately that something had happened, especially considering he woke up naked, wrapped in Sasuke's arms and sore in significant places.

Once his head cleared a bit from the haze of sleepiness it began to supply him with images and sensations of the previous night.

The kisses, the tears… the touches, the racing heartbeats… the heat of bodies being joined over and over…

Naruto was not sure whether he really wanted to remember that, not being sure how this whole relationship was deemed to end. His mind however did not have a mercy and replayed him how the previous night went.

„_You promised me… you promised me not to leave again… yet you did…" Naruto cried only to be silenced with kisses seconds later._

„_I'm so sorry… please forgive me…" Sasuke soothed his lover slowly easing the tension in the body under him, kissing the blonde's tears away gently. „I'm never going to leave you again…"_

„_Never?" Blue eyes shone with hesitation._

„_Never. Not ever…" _

_The blonde eased up a bit and let himself be caressed skilfully._

„_Promise?"_

„_Promise." The raven smiled, sealing the deal with a kiss._

_Hearing that the blue eyes filled with absolute trust and the blonde let himself fall into the sweet trap of the onyx eyes which gazed at him._

_Naruto was soon shirtless, hair mussed up, moaning as Sasuke sucked on his nipple, and roamed his skilled hands along the curves of the blonde's slender body. These motions earned Sasuke even more pleasurable sounds coming from his partner._

„_Don't stop..." Naruto said breathlessly, looking up to meet the heated gaze that held every intention to listen to that pleading._

_Naruto knew somewhere deep in his alcohol-numbed mind, that they should not continue any further. Even Sasuke realized it subconsciously. Neither of them had meant to end up repeating their very earliest history together, but the heat was simply too much. Both of the two just wanted to finally reach the other, to show just how much he longed for him and showing it through the body seemed as the most appealable idea at the moment. They **yearned** for each other._

_Sasuke moved up to nibble gently on Naruto's earlobe._

„_I missed you… so much…" He whispered in the blonde's ear. __„__Now, if you don't mind…" He tugged at the blonde's shorts, as Naruto's pants were out of the picture for a few minutes already._

_Naruto did not stop Sasuke, nor did he reply however. He only reached his hand out also, to tug at Sasuke's shirt, showing his displeasure with Sasuke being still almost fully clothed. Sasuke only smiled at the motion. He loved his dobe's pouting face._

_Shedding his clothes Sasuke still did not end with the gentle caresses he adored the slender body under him with. He had resolved to make an effort to pleasure the blonde __thoroughly._

_Once he lubricated his fingers with his saliva, the raven slid his fingers, one after another, inside his petite lover's entrance. Naruto did not miss the smirk that appeared on Sasuke's face as he plunged his fingers into that hot and willing place, earning him moans of pleasure, which his lover breathed out in rasps._

_Deeming his partner prepared enough, Sasuke took Naruto's legs and put them on his shoulders, positioning himself. _

_It was not even their first night, yet it as easily could have been. The couple was reeking of nervousness at that split moment. It soon passed however, as Sasuke could not stand to wait any longer and, while engaging Naruto's mouth in series of kisses, started thrusting gently into his blonde._

_Naruto gasped, squirming underneath the raven, at the feeling of penetration as it was not something he felt in the near past. It has been quite a long time actually._

_Sasuke pushed slowly, feeling the faint trembling of the body under him. Finally he was fully sheated and he could only moan at the delicious tightness which he craved for._

_Once Naruto gave him a nod Sasuke began to thrust in and out of the blonde, holding his hips still. That action had been met with approval, the legs of the blonde wrapping themselves around the raven's waist._

_The two indulged themselves in the friction, the speed increasing, the thrusts becoming harder. They both felt as if they were to lose their minds to the feeling of it, the feeling of being so close to each other. The feeling of being held by the only person you were meant to be with. It felt simply intoxicating._

_Sasuke thrusted into Naruto whilst he intertwined their tongues in a life-searing battle in which neither cared who'd win. They only wanted to explore each other's mouths hungrily._

_Naruto felt if he was never going to have enough. He could feel the pure desire which ignited fires of lust in him. Fires which he had thought to be locked somewhere deep in his mind… and at that very night those fires broke free in their full force. The blonde only wanted more and more and more of the raven... to be devoured by the man he loved more than anything completely._

_Naruto soon found himself moaning, screaming Sasuke's name, seeing sparks, tossing his head back, moving just so he could have more of that great feeling. He was greedy for the pleasure and the way Sasuke moved inside him was giving him plenty of it._

_Seeing the perfect creature Naruto was in his eyes writhe so sweetly under him, Sasuke pulled the warm body even closer. He was turned on more than he ever thought was possible. Hearing his dobe's voice, from which the lust, the need and the love almost seeped visibly, was turning him on to the borders of possibilities. He thrusted harder and faster, rubbing Naruto's erection with his hand. He was determined to pleasure his delectable lover as much as he could, to give him as much as he could and in moment's time his efforts paid off. Sasuke knew as much as Naruto squeezed around his erection arching his back in ecstasy as he reached his climax. That feeling alone was enough to bring the raven to the completion also as he emptied himself into the blonde, letting the heat spread throughout the slender body under him._

_The pair stayed still for few seconds that felt like eternity, gazing into each other's eyes. Then, as if on silent agreement, they brought their lips together again seeking each other fervently. They did not want to part just yet...and so they didn't._

_The raven took his time to show Naruto just how much he missed their closeness, showering his whole body with kisses, leaving a mark on the tanned skin every now and then as if marking his property. As far as Naruto was concerned, he would not mind being called that if Sasuke asked him to._

_The blonde let himself fall into the ultimate bliss of his beloved's heat, clinging onto Sasuke who was in a way his missing lifeline._

_The night still was not nearing its end._

_The lovers did not want to end the moment and so they engaged themselves in each other until they were too exhausted to continue, falling asleep in each other's arms._

At the moment the night's memories dawned at him fully, Naruto was glad that it was his room that they ended up in, that it was still black outside when he woke up and that Sasuke was quite a heavy sleeper when in trusted surroundings, which the Uchiha complex surely was for him. Little did he know that it had more to do with him being near than with the complex as a whole.

Thanks to that the raven did not wake up when the blonde cleaned them both with a wet towel.

He did not wake up when he was being carried through the mansion, to his own room.

He did not wake up even when Yori woke up and started crying loudly and was then lulled by his mother back to sleep, before he had the chance to wake up his brother.

Sasuke did not wake up even when Naruto cleaned all the traces of their last night's activities which were scattered around the house.

The blonde was pretty sure that the raven would not remember the night anyway. He thought that maybe it was better that way.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

'It was not supposed to be like this.' I thought to myself as I prepared breakfast for teme to eat once he wakes up, just as I did every morning I lived in the mansion, now and before.

'_And what was it supposed to be like?_' I heard Kyuubi ask in my mind, as if it was the most common thing in the world for the fox to mess into my thoughts.

'You know… I was really glad when you decided to talk to me once again, but as of the present moment I'd really like to be with my thoughts alone.'

For once the fox decided not to argue and shut up quickly. It was indescribable how thankful was I for it at that one time out of all.

As I was occupied by me inner conversation with Kyuubi I nearly missed the soft squeaks of the wood, which came with someone coming closer. Since Makoto and Yori would hardly be able to do that and anyone with bad intentions would evade the sound I did not even need to guess whose steps it were that were coming closer.

Right at the time I turned around with the prepared food I saw teme standing in the door frame, looking around sleepily.

„Good morning." I smiled at him softly as I placed the food on the table, evading teme's eyes that were studying me curiously.

„Good morning?" He replied back, obviously taken aback by the simple greeting. It was then that I realized how long it was since I actually greeted him like this. Our interactions as of later were more coincidental than planned, even more so as I tried to avoid him as often as possible. I could not bear to look at him, knowing that he must think of me as a burden… as a secondary package that had to come along with the Uchiha heirs… at least the children were too small to understand what was going on at the moment. It would be even more painful to try to explain the situation to two innocent children. In the current situation I only had to deal with my own feelings.

„Did you sleep well?" I asked after a while. I still hoped somewhere deep in my mind – somewhere where Kyuubi would not dare to look – that _maybe_ Sasuke _did_ remember something. This hope however disappeared only a few seconds later, with the words that came from teme's mouth.

„Not really, my head hurts like hell… not to mention that I don't remember a thing from after yesterday's dinner."

'That was after I left…' I realized as a side thought… what heaved on my heart more, however, was the content of the whole sentence Sasuke just said.

'He does not remember…'

It must have been then when I admitted to myself that maybe our relationship is really beyond any possible repairs. And the realization hit me as a ton of bricks, if not more destroying.

I felt how tears threatened to come and so I quickly decided that it was time for me to leave the room. I excused myself quickly and as calmly as I was able to manage I walked out of the kitchen.

I walked mechanically down the corridors, until I saw the familiar door that lead to my room.

I opened them, seeing the room which had orange as its dominant colour. It was at times like these, however, that I would be calmer if Sasuke did not know me as well as to decorate a room good enough for me to not change pretty much a thing.

I even thought for a moment that maybe sleeping in some other room in the complex would be better, but I dismissed the thought quickly… it would be impolite of me to simply occupy another room out of whim, as painful as it was.

I stepped into the brightly coloured room, closing the door behind me.

Only when I was sure that the door was closed, hoping that teme would not hear me, did I break down in tears.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

'Why did he leave so suddenly? I asked myself as I watched the quickly retreating dobe. There certainly was not everything right with the way he left.

Worried, I went after him, making effort to be quiet. When I however saw him being engrossed in thoughts I realized that the caution was most probably unnecessary. It however still did not mean that I would cease to continue to advance so.

I walked after Naruto slowly, stopping at the corner when I saw him stand before his own room, door wide open. His expression looked so hurt that I could almost feel the pain from it myself.

Once dobe closed the door behind himself I came closer to the room. When I did so, I could hear the unmistakable sound of dobe's crying. I_ so_ wanted to open the door and soothe him, to hold him in my arms, but I felt somehow that I was not in a place to do so. That going into the room in that very moment was not a good idea.

'Why is it not though? Did something happen yesterday? Damn, I'm not going to drink so much ever again…' I've sworn to myself, while the seal demon in my head only laughed, apparently amused greatly.

'_You should have thought of that sooner._' He sneered.

'What happened?' I asked back. I should have known better though, than to think that the idiot would help me.

'_Not telling… I'll consider being nice and supplying you with the last night's memories… but I don't think you'll need them… You'll probably get to know what happened anyway… Quite soon as to say.'_

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

In the days which followed the fateful night, Sasuke only grew more frustrated.

If before Naruto only seemed to be trying to get away from the raven before, then after the night he seemed to outright refuse any contact with Sasuke which, needless to say, pained the raven a great deal. He even went as far as to go and search for the boy, but the blonde somehow managed to keep the number of their encounters to the very minimum. Only letting the two of them meet when needed inevitably.

And like that the days went on...

L&T

(Iruka's POV)

'There's something going on...' I knew that immediately once I saw the way Naruto looked when I saw him walking down the main street of Konoha.

He walked in the shadowy part of the street, looking around, as if he waited that someone will sneak on him and try to kill him. He really looked like that... He must have been painfully aware of the stares that the people around the village measured him with. 'Humans can be awful creatures when they want.' I frowned, seeing the villagers.

At least the boy was not in the fragile state of lost memories anymore... there certainly seemed to be something new going on though. And I vaguely remembered that it seemed like that since the engagement party held by Inuzukas and Hyuugas. That was almost a month back.

'Whar happened that day?'

Once I had enough of seeing the depression on the boy, who was as dear to me as a son would be, I decided to go and talk to him.

„Ahem... Naruto?" I said softly, once I approached the boy, who turned around at the sound of my voice.

„Iruka-sensei..." He smiled weakly. Only on the closer look could I see how weary, worn out even, he seemed. Even the smile seemed to be forced. And that was a thing to mention as Naruto was quite good at hiding negative emotions.

„What's the matter, Naruto?" I asked, thinking that dancing around the reason would not be a good choice in this matter.

„Nothing..." Naruto replied silently. I knew however, that it was a lie when he said that, even if I were only to judge so from the flash of pain that appeared on his face for a split second.

„Don't lie to me... You know it won't work anyway." I sighed, as I turned the direction of our walk to one of the less frequented streets.

„It's just that..."

As Naruto stopped himself I noticed that he rubbed his left hand, unconsciously. It reminded me that he and Uchiha had been engaged.

'Does it have something to do with that? Or with Sasuke himself?' I shook my head sighing.

„You two still did not talk it out?" I asked after a while. Seeing how Naruto averted his gaze to look at the ground I knew it was worse than that. „You two did not talk at all?"

When Naruto shook his head I was torn between slapping Naruto on the head now, or go and find the Uchiha to do the same... It would probably be the best if I did so to both.

„You should talk." I said simply after a while.

„Easier said then done."

„Why?" I asked, there was something in Naruto's look that I could not decode and I had quite a good idea that it was what weighed on his mind the most. I decided not to talk about that though. I was sure that he would become quiet completely if I did ask.

„I... I just don't want to burden him." He said sadly looking at his hands, which he gripped together until his knuckles turned white.

„I don't want to mess into other's things, but... I think that if you two don't talk it would burden his mind more..."

That being said Naruto's eyes widened and then he hung his head. It seemed cruel to cause him to look like that, but it was needed.

„Talk to him, okay?" I said, placing my head on his shoulder, putting a slight pressure on it until he looked at me back. „Okay?"

„Okay..."

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

It took Naruto quite some time to gather the courage to bring himself to even think about talking to the raven. He was so worried about it that his system protested every time he tried to stomach anything.

Even after more than a week of preparing however, he could not bring himself to actually face Sasuke and so he thought of a certain scenery... a scenery that he always sought when he wanted some peace of mind... a scenery he always thought was beautiful.

There however needed to be a mediator to bring Sasuke there without actually talking to the man himself.

That seemed to not be a problem though... after all there was a demonic mediator that seemed quite willing to help Naruto, if that was to mean that the blonde will finally feel better.

The fox did not relish in the boy's pain, quite opposite, it hurt with him.

That is why it decided to contact the other overly willing demon who was needed for the special connection to be formed. The demon had more that enough of his sulking host also.

L&T

„Sasuke-... -teme..." Naruto was able to breathe out only, once he's seen the raven-haired man who appeared next to him in a whirlwind of flowers.

The man seemed shocked when he appeared. He did not see the scenery for quite some time, after all.

„Naruto..."

The two stood face to face, neither speaking, neither moving... they stood like that for what seemed like eternity, the nervousness tying their tongues, the fear weakening their limbs... and so they only looked at each other... until the raven was first to break the stillness. He did so by wrapping his arms around the blonde.

„I'm so sorry." He whispered into the crook of Naruto's neck over and over.

The blonde seemed too stunned to move for a second then however he pulled away from Sasuke gently which left the raven looking at him hurt.

„What are you sorry for?" Naruto whispered, he somehow knew that the raven's memories of the night have not returned... if it was then he would be the one who would have to beg for forgiveness.

„For everything... I..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly, it was not often that the raven was at loss of words and it surely did not make him feel better that he seemed to have that problem because of him.

„I should have told you the truth when you woke up... the whole truth... When I realized what an idiot I was to hide it from you it was too late to actually try and tell you..."

„Do you have an idea how I felt?" Naruto whispered, trying to keep his tears at bay. The thing that hurt him the most was that he was doing the very same thing to the raven at the moment. Hiding what should be told.

„I partly do... not to the extent, but partly yes... Because I know that you're hiding something from me also."

The two fell in silence once again. Neither knew how to get from the point they got their relationship in.

„This was a bad idea." Naruto muttered once his nerves threatened to give out. He could feel how the tears are coming. He hung his head, letting his bangs fall over his eyes to shield the view of the raven. Like that he turned around and was about to leave, until he felt a hand gripping his wrist.

„Don't go..." Sasuke insisted, the intention of not wanting to let Naruto go until they came to a decision of some sort clearly seen in his onyx eyes.

„Let me go..." Naruto pleaded in response only as he tried to get his hand out of the grip.

The two went on like this, Sasuke proceeding, Naruto shying away from him, tears falling unbidden by the time... they went like this, until Sasuke pulled on Naruto's wrist slightly and they both fell down on the grass that surrounded the ever-blooming Sakura tree...

...right next to a young Sakura sprout.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Okay, time for a decision people, should it be a singleton this time? Or another set of twins? (not both boys definitely)... I'll choose according to your reviews (^^)**

**Also, talking about choosing, I really need you to vote on the POLL, It's another SasuNaru against SebaCiel on the first place fighting each other so far. (they'll both AU most probably)**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, I also hope that it's a satisfying one after the long wait. (^^)**

**Also.. I am saying it now, so you are not surprised later... I plan on ending the story on chapter 30 which most probably will be an epilogue of sort... that means only two more chapters... Huh... (O.O)**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	29. Rediscovered Memories, Sealed Deals

**Love & Truth**

**29. Rediscovered Memories, Sealed Deals**

(Third Person's POV)

„_This was a bad idea." Naruto muttered once his nerves threatened to give out. He could feel how the tears are overcoming him. He hung his head, letting his bangs fall over his eyes to shield the view of the raven. Like that he turned around and was about to leave, until he felt a hand gripping his wrist._

„_Don't go..." Sasuke insisted, the intention of not wanting to let Naruto go until they came to a decision of some sort clearly seen in his onyx eyes._

„_Let me go..." Naruto pleaded in response only as he tried to get his hand out of the grip._

_The two went on like this, Sasuke proceeding, Naruto shying away from him, tears falling unbidden by the time... they went like this, until Sasuke pulled on Naruto's wrist slightly and they both fell down on the grass that surrounded the ever-blooming Sakura tree..._

_...right next to a young Sakura sprout._

The two stared wide-eyed at the innocent sprout, knowing its meaning.

„Naruto... what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked, once he found his ability to speak again.

The response did not come though, Naruto was too engrossed in looking at the young, tender Sakura, caressing its budding leaves.

„I guess from your reaction that this is not what you wanted to talk about..." Sasuke said, to which he only received a soft shake of head from Naruto's side. He however could not stop the dark thoughts that started to for in his head.

„About its father then?" He asked, trying to suppress the curse that has been forming on his lips. How dare someone take Naruto from him? How dare his blonde let himself be taken?

If Sasuke has been growing angry before, then the way Naruto tensed at the mention of father did not help a bit in calming the urge down.

„So... you found someone new? I thought that you would at least have the courtesy to tell me... you live in _my_ house after all..." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the boy who looked back at him, his mouth opening to say something back. Sasuke did not have an intention to let him do that though.

„You know what? Don't talk... I thought that maybe, _maybe_ we might have worked out somehow, but apparently you are not interested... I at least hoped, that given our history, if you found a new man, you would have told me..."

„It's not like that!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached out his hand to touch Sasuke's. The raven did not allow that though. He only slapped Naruto's hand away.

„And how is it, hmm? Tell me! Or you know what? Don't... I'm _not_ interested in hearing your excuses!"

„These are no excuses!" Naruto insisted truthfully, Sasuke did not know that though. „The father..."

„Did I have the opportunity to create a child with you in last half a year or so? NO! Unless you want to tell me that we engaged ourselves in passions on a night I _so _conveniently don't remember!"

Only when Naruto's eyes widened and then filled with tears did Sasuke realize his harshness. The way jealousy blinded sight, messed his mind. Refusing to take in the tell-tale signs that preceded Naruto's current crying.

„That's right..." the blonde cried out, his body wreaking with sobs. „You _don't_ remember..."

Then he disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers, leaving the baffled raven behind.

L&T

(Sasuke's POV)

I could only watch as teary eyed Naruto disappeared from our shared dream.

„I really screwed up big this time..." I groaned as I sat, cross-legged, on the ground. I wanted to return few minutes earlier, to scream at myself for being an idiot.

'How could I have not noticed?' I was well aware of how much I've hurt Naruto.

'_You know... jealousy is an amazing thing... it can change a man in a second's time..._' I heard the idiot of a demon in my head sneer.

'You know what? Shut up! I'm allowing you to talk only if you were as kind and enlightened me as to on the matter o what the last sentence Naruto said meant.'

'_You know, for being said to be quite a smart one, you can be astonishingly dumb at times..._'

'What did you say?'

'_Try to put pieces together, Uchiha... one by one... and just for the sake of being nice, I'll give you a hint. Start with the night of the Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's party..._'

I knew that the night of the party was when Naruto started to avoid me, but that did not mean...

Suddenly I heard Naruto's voice in my head, saying something I did not really remember left his mouth.

„_You promised me… you promised me not to leave again… yet you did…"_

I could hear the unmistakable undertone of crying in those words.

'When did he say something like that?'

Before I could question it more though, I heard more, this time I knew it was my voice speaking.

„_I'm so sorry… please forgive me… I'm never going to leave you again…"_

'But when...'

Suddenly it hit me like a weight of the whole Uchiha complex...

'No way...'

„_These are no excuses!" _Naruto's voice rang through my mind, as if wanting to remind me how stupid I was for not listening to the end of what Naruto wanted to say.

'_Tadah~! For being a smart boy and getting it right I'll give you an award... In a form of that night's memories!_'

I wanted to say something to that, but I was overcame with the sensations of that one night.

I could only sigh at my own stupidity, especially as I've heard one sentence out of all stand out from the memory.

„_I missed you… so much…"_

„I still do..." I could only say to myself bitterly. Then however a wave of courage came crashing over me.

'I can't let it end like this!' I said to myself as I looked around the beautiful, but without dobe lonesome, scenery before I saw flowers to start circle around me, signalling my departure.

'Let's just hope that it is not too late.'

L&T

I woke up where I went to sleep, which was my bed, only to fall from the thing the second I returned to "reality". I did not want to waste my time and so I headed straight though the hall, headed for that one room I designed myself.

I found Naruto in his room, crouched over a half-filled bag, his face buried in his hands, as his body was shaking from the crying.

I silently crept over to dobe's hunched figure, only to wrap him in an embrace once I reached him. That seemed to startle him quite a bit.

„Teme!" He cried out, tears glistening in his eyes. „What are you doing?" He demanded knowing, trying to get away from my grasp. I had no intention of letting him go though, which was why his struggling was fruitless in its effect.

„Don't leave... I'm so sorry... I remember now... Forgive me... Please... Don't leave... orgive me..." I was aware that the trail of words that left my mouth seemed to lack sense, but apparently, dobe managed to find some in it. I could judge so, from the way his body stiffened slightly.

„You... You remember now?" He asked after a while, echoing my own words, with the undertone of a question.

„You can't even imagine how sorry I am for hurting you so much..." I whispered into the crook of Naruto's neck, audibly enough for Naruto only. „I'm not drinking so much ever again..."

This statement of mine seemed to amuse Naruto as I could see the corners of his mouth twitching, slightly turning upwards.

„If you say so..." He said only, in the end, obviously winning a fight with some biting remark. Then however he frowned once again. I took the chance and continued speaking.

„You know... I meant all the things I said that night... even if I did not remember them in the morning. I swear I did."

„That's a lame excuse, you know?" He sighed only, hanging his shoulders.

„I do... I want to make it up to you though... all of it... I want to show you that I still love you as much as I did when we started going out, if not more."

„I'd like that, I really would, but..."

„Please?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate, not that I could blame him much, I would probably hesitate also, if put in his place in this conversation.

„Pretty please?"

I could almost see the thought's sorting Naruto was going through, when suddenly he sighed, as if in defeat.

„I don't dislike the idea, you know? I love you also, after all..."

I saw the blush that tinted dobe's cheeks softly and I couldn't help but be relieved.

„So... a deal?"

„A deal."

I watched him for a split second then chuckled. „That's not how we seal deals, you know?"

He seemed lost for a while then a warm smile spread over his features... before he leaned closer and kissed me on the lips gently. „Deal..."

I enjoyed the feeling of having dobe in my arms, when suddenly I noticed, that it was long since dark outside. I thought about I for a while, then nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck, only to meet Naruto's gentle gaze when I tilted my head a bit, raising my eyes to meet his.

„Now... How about we take Makoto and Yori out after some breakfast?" I asked, smiling at Naruto.

I was more than pleased when I saw him smile back.

„I like the sound of that."

L&T

It took quite an effort, but it has been a month of constant attention, which I had no intention to stop with, before I could sense that the relationship we shared was returning to its most beautiful phase, the one that was forcefully interrupted by Naruto's kidnapping.

It was only when I felt so, that I gathered my courage to ask Naruto that one special question again.

Now I only had to think of a way to do it right.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was quite a short one.**

**So people, are you ready for the last chapter? It is going to be an extra long one, which is also why I'm taking a week long break, I need time to write it (^^;)**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


	30. The End, The Beginning

Hi there, my dearest readers, (^0^)/

I'd like to thank you everyone for reading Love & Truth... For staying with me till the end. (^^)

I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter~

Especially would I like to thank Shnizel, Life 4 Love, tenneys-oats, ALOVETOKILL, clio1111, kiki2222, fuyoshi-chan, yui eiri, The True Kitsune-hime, vampiresara, ttixz bebe and Joe'saninja

Also thanks many others who found the time to read and sometimes even review my story, Thank you~ (^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**30. The End, The Beginning**

(Sasuke's POV)

„What do you want for breakfast?" I heard Naruto ask as he stood up from the bed. We did not resume our "night time activities" yet... that however did not make the idea of sleeping in each other's arms any less appealing.

„I'll be content with whatever your beautiful self prepares me... as long as it is not ramen." I laughed as I was getting up from the bed also.

„What does everyone have against ramen when in my vicinity? It's not like I force you to eat it..." Naruto sighed hunching his shoulders. "I'm going to make some salad for you... and something yummy for me." He smiled impishly.

„And what would that be?" I asked. I already had an idea that it would not be something my non-pregnant self would be able to stomach.

„You'll see..." Naruto laughed only before walking off to the kitchen.

Having some time I had a quick shower before I dresses myself in a kimono and directed my steps to the kitchen.

„Ah, you're here already?" was how Naruto welcomed me, along with a bright smile. I only nodded in agreement and sat by the table once dobe motioned me to do so.

I watched Naruto as he danced around the kitchen as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Seeing him like that, even the simplest things he did brightening my day, I was even more convinced that what I had in plan for the day was a right choice.

Few minutes later I was presented with my meal, whilst Naruto sat opposite to me with his own. At first I thought that he made himself ramen, but only a split second later did I realize that the meal before Naruto had only one thing in common with ramen. Noodles... For start it had caramel instead of broth. I could recognize the other ingredients as apples, plums and _corn_. If it still looked edible then it turned not to after Naruto's last action... Adding some cut onion and chilli peppers at the top, stirring the ingredients together enthusiastically right after.

Sincerely, I was glad I was not the one who had to eat it.

L&T

(Third Person's POV)

Sasuke was nervous that day. Nervous because he was afraid that yet another mishap would happen. In the year only he was separated from Naruto's side more times than be from his significant other for their whole lives. And Sasuke certainly did not want the number to increase.

'Would he reject?' Was what the raven was worried about the most. After all it has been him who let Naruto down so many times. And he was not proud of it.

Even worried like that the man's resolve did not weaken, quite the opposite. He knew that if he did not do that they would both only end up miserable.

And that was something he did not want for his blonde.

L&T

(Naruto's POV)

It was just after Yori and Makoto fell asleep that Sasuke took me out.

I was curious as to where to, but he wanted to play mysterious, refusing to tell me... and covering my eyes with a piece of cloth.

After what I thought was about ten minutes we seemed to have arrived.

„Can I take it off now?" I asked.

There was a slight pause, then came the soft tone of Sasuke's voice.

„Yes, you can."

It took me a moment to adjust my eyes to light once more, when I did though I was stunned.

„This is..."

„... like our dreams, yeah... well with an exception."

I was curious as to what that was. I knew once Sasuke took me by the hand and lead me to step away from the tree a bit.

„Two of them." I whispered.

There before me, I saw _two_ Sakura trees, not one, their trunks curled around each other, their branches softly touching those of the other tree, gently entwining them together.

„I wanted to take you here, ever since I found this place... but I want to do this even more."

I turned to Sasuke, not getting what he meant by the sentence, but I realized it quickly once he lowered himself on one knee.

„Naruto... you know, proposing to the same person twice was not what I expected to happen in my life... but then again, that's how life is sometimes...

I took the ring away thinking, that I was doing you good, but it was only after I did that I realized how stupid thought that was. I realized that there was a part of me missing. I realize how much I hurt you, but I also hope that you'll find it in you to forgive me. Let the rest of our lives be the time in which I'll show you just how much I regret hurting you. Let the rest of our lives be the time in which I'll show you just how much you mean to me. Uzumaki Naruto, will you make me the happiest man to ever be and marry me?"

I could only stare at the raven before me. I felt the same disbelief as I did in the time the first proposal took place.

And what I felt for him... that has not diminished... not even in the least, quite the opposite, I felt even more drawn to teme. I loved him even more now.

Looking into the onyx eyes I could see many emotions. Guilt. Fear. Love. Hope. It were the latest that stood out the most. The hope intertwined with love. It was the sight of these that has gotten rid of the latest doubts I might have had.

„I will."

Teme's eyes sparked with life and I saw the brightest smile I was sure I'd ever encounter on his face.

The ring found its rightful place on my ring finger once again.

And our lips crashed once Sasuke pulled me closer, which was caused by series of passionate, life-searing, but most of all, _loving_ kisses.

„Thank you." He said, once we pulled apart, our lungs eagerly filling with oxygen we deprived them of.

„What for?"

„For everything."

L&T

_Three months later_

(Third Person's POV)

Naruto was everything but calm the day of actual wedding... and that was clearly seen by everyone who was helping him prepare for his big moment.

„I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." Naruto rambled over and over as Sakura worked to tame his blonde hair which seemed adamant on not cooperating.

„Naruto-kun, stop with that, of _course_ you _can_ do this." Tried Hinata, now Hyuuga-Inuzuka, to calm him down. With not that much of an effect.

„That's right Naruto, you lived through much worse than this." agreed Iruka simply, standing in front of the blonde. „Besides, if you continue to stress yourself like this then the child will be distressed also." He sighed.

That seemed to have an impact on the blonde Jinchuuriki. He did not want to cause any harm to his child after all.

„You're such an odd person, really, you have can handle Kyuubi in you and you can't handle a wedding?" Laughed Gaara, seeing the now-relatively-calm blonde's misery. He was also invited to the wedding... and decided that he might be of some help being in the same situation once before.

„Kyuubi! Do you think Sasuke would mind if I sent the fox instead of me?"

„Don't you dare!" came a short reply accompanied by a punch across the head. Courtesy of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

„But I'll faint if I have to go there with everyone staring at me! Do you think Sasuke would fancy that?" Naruto whined, his distress returned. Although he tried to stay within means of stress that would not do any harm to the child.

„I'd say he'd probably go and carry you down the aisle in his arms." Giggled Sakura _still_ trying to tame Naruto's hair.

„Now wouldn't that be romantic?" said Ino, dreamy-eyed, probably imagining her own wedding already.

„NO! It would be terribly embarrassing! For me and for teme also!" Naruto was getting that he won't manage to put any of his logic into his friends' minds.

„Come on, you can't take it like that, look at me and Sakura-san, we lived through our own weddings also." laughed Gaara.

„That's right! _Your_ weddings are long since over already! Besides, when _you_ were getting married, Gaara, you were so nervous, that you were planning a mass sand burial for the wedding guests!" Hissed Naruto, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

„No way, little brother, really?" Laughed Temari who just came.

„Maybe I should think about doing a little-scale demonstration." Growled the Kazekage... „Rather not." ...deciding that it was about the time he left the room.

Two women, who were introduced to each other by Naruto, were looking at the whole scene from the corner of the room, bemused.

„This is going to be a long day." Said Ayame, looking at the bride kindly. She then turned to the the other woman, the Jinchuuriki, as the short-haired woman sneered.

„You doubted that for even a second?"

L&T

Even on the groom's side, the day did not go without nervousness. Sasuke paced back and forth around the room, much to an amusement of his sensei who decided to keep an eye on him.

„You know... you'll walk a hole into the ground like this." The silver-haired man chuckled from behind his mask.

„I could care less... but that is not even possible I dare to say." Sasuke muttered through his teeth, not ceasing in his pacing even in the least.

„We're ready here." Came the voice, along with a head of Shizune that peeked into the room from behind the partly closed door.

„It was just about time."

'The floor would not be able to withstand much more.'

L&T

After Naruto accomplished the feat of walking down the aisle without fainting, although his legs were shaking horribly, he finally stood in front of Sasuke.

The raven seemed nervous to the blonde also, and in some sense this calmed Naruto down. He was happy that he was not the only one who was going hysteric over the whole thing.

„You look beautiful." smiled Sasuke once Naruto took the place in front of him, holding out his hands for Naruto to hold. Once the blonde did so, Tsunade coughed softly, to catch everyone's attention and then started in a voice loud enough for all to hear.

„Dear ladies and gentlemen, my dear shinobi. We have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the love of these two young men share. They came a long way to reach here, but they did in the end and that is why they here today. To promise themselves to each other in the holy bond of matrimony. Now I would like to hear few words and the vows from the couple." The woman smiled, stepping a bit back.

Knowing that it was now the moment he has been so nervous about, Naruto suddenly did not feel the disturbing feeling any longer. All the worries seemed to disappear once he looked into the depths of those onyx eyes of his future husband. And so he only took a steadying breath and spoke.

„Uchiha Sasuke, you may feel yourself just how surreal this day feels to me. I have loved you for a long time, however I never dared to hope that I would actually get to live to this day and for that I want to thank you.

I want to thank you for everything Sasuke. I want to thank you for our beautiful children we have and more we will hopefully have in the future, for being there for me, for giving me_ hope_ that even someone like me has a chance to find happiness. Because happiness is the definition of what your love for me is.

You were my first in so many things indeed. You were my first friend, my first rival and my first love, even if you might not believe it.

I loved all of our first, Sasuke, be it my first kiss ever – which was not as accidental as you may think – or the first night we spent together... even if that ended up in my first pregnancy. I loved the night because it was the first night in which I felt loved to my very core. Burned by the love which I never had the chance to encounter.

Let this vow also be the first then. The first, the last and the only marital vow I ever intend to let pass through these lips." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath only to exhale second later. He then opened his eyes again and looked straight into the eyes of the man he loved. Then spoke.

„I, Uzumaki Naruto, take you, Uchiha Sasuke, to be my husband, my lover, my friend, the father of our children and the one whom I will spend the rest of my life with, falling in love with you a little more every day. Let me offer you my most heartfelt vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow and in good times and in bad ones also. Let me be your partner for life. Let me be the one to raise our children by your side. Let me be the one next to whom you go to sleep. Let me be the one, next to whom you wake up.

Let us make this last forever, because one lifetime is not enough to contain just how much I feel for you. I hope you won't ever forget that. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, which we're already working on..." Naruto laughed softly, stroking his visibly bulging belly. „... To honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live and even after."

Hearing Naruto's words the audience listened intently. There were some who were prejudiced against Naruto that day, however their unrighteous beliefs disappeared in the moment the vow passed Naruto's lips. They realized that no demon would be able to love like that. Everyone was stunned by the sincerity in the words and no one wanted to break the silence. It however was bound to happen as it was Sasuke's turn to say his vow.

„Uzumaki, for not much longer, Naruto, you've once again managed to catch me off guard. That is to be expected, I guess, being it you whom I intend to marry. Being it you whom I fell in love with. What can I expect from Number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha after all?" Sasuke smiled at the fact... and few fans in the back lines fainted. That however went unnoticed by the raven as he gazed into the most beautiful sky-blue eyes he knew he was ever to see.

**„**Let's make today the day our loneliness ends forever. Let's make today the beginning of our road. The road on which I know I will walk with you for as long as my eyes see it.

You're my life, Naruto. I am in love with you. I have been for more time than my mind realized and I will be until the day my soul perishes into nothing. Let's make today the day we and our children finally become family. Just that and I will be happy. I will be happy because you're what I have always been searching for and found in the most unexpected place.

Let this me also add to our share of firsts... Let this be the first, the last and the only marital vow I ever intend to let pass through these lips also." An encouraging smile he received was all the raven needed and then he continued.

„I, Uchiha Sasuke, take you, Uzumaki Naruto, to be my husband, my lover, my friend, the mother of our children and the one whom I will spend the rest of my life with, falling in love with you a little more every day. Let me offer you my most heartfelt vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow and in good times and in bad ones also.

Let me be your partner for life. Let me be the one to raise our children by your side. Let me be the one next to whom you go to sleep. Let me be the one, next to whom you wake up.

Let us make this last forever, because one lifetime is not enough to contain just how much I feel for you. I hope you won't ever forget that.

I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live and even after."

Once both of the vows were voice there could be heard two excited laughs, followed by claps of little hands, coming from the two onyx-eyed children who were in the care of the two senseis in the first row.

„I think they approve." Smiled Tsunade at the two who turned to look at their children. Then she returned back to the formality that needed to be done.

„Exchange the rings please." Said the Hokage, looking kindly at the pair in front of her as they slipped golden rings on each other's ring fingers. She then took a strip of pure white cloth and bound the two's hands together.

„I now pronounce the two of you married. You may now kiss."

Sasuke did not hesitate a moment and he was already pulling Naruto closer to lock their lips in a kiss that made all the witnesses sigh in awe. One could say the kiss simply oozed of love.

After the two separated, both slightly flushed, Tsunade turned to the quest, her arm in the direction of the newlyweds. „Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha. Let there be always light in their future and let them head towards it in piece along with the children they already have and I am sure they will have in future."

L&T

The feast was a gathering many enjoyed. Not as much as the happy pair of newlyweds that sat silently next to each other by the table, looking into the other's eyes basking in the warmth they found there.

„I love you." Whispered Naruto, kissing the ring on Sasuke's hand he held in his.

„I love you, too." Replied the raven, mimicking the blonde's movement. He then chuckled softly. „And. believe me, if not for the protocol, I would have kissed you silly the moment you stepped in front of me." The blonde only blushed at that.

Then his eyes turned to the glasses on the table.

„To us..." Naruto whispered, raising his glass of juice. „So that it last forever."

When his and Sasuke's gaze met he knew that it was exactly what the man was planning also.

Sasuke took his glass also and brought it to Naruto's.

The glasses made a soft _clink_ and then came the raven's soft voice.

„To us."

L&T

_Five years and three months later_

„Dad! Dad!" Came Makoto's excited squeals through the hall, way sooner before the boy himself appeared, crashing into his sister in the process.

As the little girl was shocked she started crying.

„Shinju-chan [pearl]! I'm so sorry are you all right?" Makoto started worrying immediately, helping the girl from the floor, trying to calm her down.

Naruto, looking at the scene only hummed approvingly. He took pride in raising both of the twins to be protective of their little sister.

„What should nii-chan do to make Shinju-chan better?" He asked after a while.

In response the still-sniffling girl held onto his sleeve.

„Nii-chan has to play with me." She mumbled.

L&T

„They're cute, aren't they?" Naruto laughed as he watched Makoto run happily after the laughing little girl, attempting a two-people tag apparently, whilst Yori only sighed, burying himself even deeper into the picture book he held.

„They are." Came the somehow satisfied response from Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

„Still... we're not much of a clan yet, aren't we?" the raven smirked as he nibbled on the blonde's earlobe.

„What are you implying, _Uchiha_?" Came Naruto's amused response.

„How many times in last five years did I remind you that you're one of us also? _Uchiha_ Naruto?"

„Many times indeed... don't try to change topic though." Naruto laughed.

„Okay so let me rephrase it into question... What would you think about giving them another brother or sister?"

Naruto looked at the raven as if he went mad for a moment, then he quirked his eyebrow and started talking.

„You mean nine months of tiredness, strange cravings, hormonal instability and such?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke was about to let the matter drop when suddenly Naruto's face brightened.

„Nine months of constant attention and being pampered? … Hmm… I think I quite like the sound of that. Besides... I don't think I'd let you back off... At least this once we should advance normally, as a couple..."

At these words Sasuke's eyes widened.

„**_This_**... _once_?" He let the words sink then looked at Naruto, disbelieving... „Really?"

„Don't play innocent though..." Naruto said, nodding as well as trying to hide stiffen his chuckling. He looked up at his husband and let one finger draw small fingers on Sasuke's chest.

„Do you remember what Tsunade-baa said about the pills she gave me? The one she told us would prevent me from getting pregnant without the need of going celibate?"

_Nod._

„How I should take them _every day_?"

_Nod._

„And do you remember, love, how you _hid_ the pills?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes slightly, while he pointed with his finger just between Sasuke's eyes.

A response to that was firstly slight pause, then nod.

Once the answer was received Naruto's mouth widened in smile.

„I'm glad you're man enough to admit that. I guess I'm at fault too, though."

„How come?"

„Well... It's not like you hid it on an untraceable place. You only pushed it far into the cupboard instead of letting it on the usual place. I took the pill that once. I however thought about it after that and then, when a certain husband of mine pretty much kidnapped me on our fifth anniversary for a two-week trip, I just _so_ conveniently did not mention not having the pills on me... and well given the time and number of times you shoved me your love during the time it's no wonder that..."

What Naruto wanted to say has stayed unsaid as the blonde was engulfed in a hug.

„You have no idea just how much I love you." The raven said into the crook of his husband's neck. „I should tell you the words more often. I love you. You're more than I deserve."

As the raven went on with his worshipping the blonde blushed. He however loved the feel of being in his beloved's arms and so he cuddled into the embrace, smiling.

„I can take a hint, you know? Besides you could have just told me."

„I was worried you'd do it just because I asked you, whilst it would make you uncomfortable."

„Well I like being pampered it's you who's going to take care of me either way." the blonde laughed as he pulled his raven closer for a kiss. „Tell me the truth next time though. Will you?"

„I think I can manage that." The raven laughed as he's known that he has been forgiven already. The blue eyes of his husband told him that.

He wanted to say something more but his other half beat him to it.

„Now... how about we share the happy news with kids?" the blonde suggested, seeing that the raven was simply itching to do just that.

„I would very much like that. And let's tell them something more also."

„And what should that be?"

„Let's tell them about the love, Naruto, my love. About love... and truth."

_**The End **_

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<strong>

**Thank you everyone for staying with me for so long (^^)**

**I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter also, it's longer (and fluffier :3) than usual chapters were, so I hope you'll take this as a satisfying ending since I won't make a sequel. *sad face***

**I was actually planning of writing a paragraph about the wedding night *pout*, but it simply did not fit there, and so I simply skipped it... I hope you don't mind it that much xD**

**Also my dear people the POLL is still ongoing and WILL BE until the end of May. You can choose up to two choices and I sincerely hope that you will use at least one of your votes.**

**I will be overjoyed at any view on my story that you may leave me. (^v^)**

_(A/N - 3rd Jul. 2013 - chapters 25-30 self-beta-ed, corrections made)_

**See ya(in any of my other/upcoming ff hopefully)~ ( "-.-)/**


End file.
